Turn Around Bright Eyes
by OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld
Summary: Kurt knew life was perfect, he had a perfect boyfriend, Blaine Anderson who he had been dating for three year and loving friends, but soon things start changing, his friends go against him, will Blaine also do the same? Not if he can do anything about it. Will contain flashbacks to Freshmen year and so on
1. Chapter 1 - I've Really Missed You

**Turn Around Bright Eyes**

**Chapter 1 - 'I've Really Missed You'**

**Present Day**

**_Kurt Hummel _**_- I miss you xx - 3.48pm_

Kurt Hummel sighed to himself as he typed out the message on his phone, quickly sending it as he tried to pay attention to whatever his AP English teacher had to say about the lesson, but for some reason he just couldn't concentrate and all he could really think about was how he would much rather be anywhere but here right now, especially here as being inside Dalton's doors and willing the clock to go both faster and slower was making Kurt miss Blaine a lot more than what he should.

Ah Blaine, Kurt thought to himself as he imagined what his twenty one year old boyfriend might be up to this minute, probably either studying notes for his classes which would he would attending sometime soon today or more than likely playing a video-game with his roommate, Wes, who was an ex-student of Dalton Academy, just like Blaine - he had left at the same time as Blaine as both boys had been Seniors, when Kurt was only a Freshmen -, and also an ex-Warbler, a member of Dalton Academy's glee club which Kurt was also in with his two best friend's, Jeffery Sterling - who with his bleached blonde hair and playful brown eyes would probably be mistaken for a Freshmen by how young he acted both in and out-with Dalton Academy, but that was just Jeff for you, he was one stop away from entering crazy station, however, Kurt knew that Jeff would find some-way to achieve this goal seeing as how like Kurt, this was Jeff's last year at Dalton Academy forever.

Another one of Kurt's friends, Nick Duval, despite looking very different from Jeff, as Nick had dark brown hair and brown eyes which made him stand out from most of the other Warblers as most of them had the same look about them apart from Wes and David, - David had left the same year as Wes and Blaine, but Kurt hadn't heard from him in a few years -, Wes was Asian to which a load of the Warblers jokingly used to like to wind him up by saying that he wasn't cooked long enough or something stupid like that to which Wes would laugh with them and then pound his gavel, yes his gavel, which he brought to every Warbler meeting, against the table threatening the guys to shut up enough times that he nearly always jumped up out of his seat to attack them with his gavel, were it not for the fact that right away Blaine and David would both grab him by the arms and try to calm him down long enough to sit and be normal for a bit longer, well if you could really call Wes normal that was anyway.

David, another of Kurt's friends, was black and despite the fact that at his old school - David had told him all about it - he had been bullied because of it, at Dalton, no-one batted an eyelash because Dalton had and still has a zero tolerance for bullying, something that Kurt knew he would never get anywhere else, for which he was glad that his dad had decided to send him to Dalton, instead of any other school where he would mostly likely have been shoved into dumpster's, lockers and even more worse things than he could ever imagine.

However, apart from that, Kurt was still surprised every day at how well his two best friends, Jeff and Nick got along, and although the two were together and had been since the first year of high school, almost the same time as he and Blaine, Kurt still couldn't how much the two acted like they had known each other for years, maybe even as long as when the two were first born, that was just how crazy it was.

Kurt's inner monologue was cut off as his phone lit up with a new message from one Blaine Anderson, and Kurt smiled to himself as he found out the answer to what Blaine was more than likely doing. Playing a video-game with Wes, as he could always use his phone when hanging out with Wes, unlike when he was studying and would blow up about the slightest thing, Kurt felt really bad for Blaine's teachers who taught him for his Senior year as Blaine had taken to learn all he could about each subject for his exams and pretty much snapped at his teachers if they disturbed him, that was the time that Kurt knew to leave Blaine alone as angry Blaine was not a sight he liked very much as he was pretty sure that the amounts of times he saw Wes and David looking around themselves around exam time was because Blaine always got them to study with him and would pout for hours if he didn't get his way or he would get annoyed if either Wes or David moved something that he was reading when trying to study.

At the time, Kurt hadn't really seen why Blaine had gotten so uptight and annoyed over the slightest thing, but now that he was in his Senior year, and looking towards very difficult exams that would help him achieve what he wanted, to either work as a fashion designer or study at NYADA, the New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts which was the college he was most interested in, but he wanted to be realistic so he had applied for the two really early and was still just waiting on an answer back from either NYADA or Lasell College, though he was kind of hoping to get into Lasell since it was a lot closer to where Blaine currently was, but he didn't want to be hung up on this fact in case anything ever happened between them and they broke up, he wouldn't get his hopes up, though he never wanted him and Blaine to break up.

Kurt remembered where he was as Miss Smith, the AP English Teacher, slammed down a copy of the _Macbeth _play book which meant that the others were also to bring out their books which Kurt did, whilst opening the new message from Blaine, under the table of course - he didn't want to be caught texting, wondering what Blaine had to say to him this time.

**_Blaine Anderson _**_- I miss you too, bright eyes, hopefully I can see you soon xx - 3.52pm_

Kurt had to refrain from blushing when he read this text, instinctively turning his phone to the side, so Jeff, his English partner could read it, but then he remembered that Jeff was off ill today, - he was thanking the gods that this was his last class of the day - after waking up early, just around the same time as Kurt, Jeff proceeded to sneeze twice, throw up a few times then went back to his bed, on Kurt's orders of course, he so wasn't having Jeff being sick anywhere near him especially not when Nick was out at a University Visit to Yale, Nick was wanting to do Journalism and Yale had the best course for that, so Nick was out there visiting today - which meant that Kurt would be able to relax in peace and text Blaine some more whilst completing his homework for his other classes.

Kurt was brought out of his thoughts by someone clearing their throat above him and he looked up into the face of his AP English teacher, Miss Smith, Uh Oh, Kurt thought to himself as he noticed that Miss Smith's usual carefree look was gone from her orange face - the women wore far too much foundation, for a classroom anyway - and instead there was a look of anger upon those rogued cheeks that made her face look like it was on fire, something that made Kurt feel rather scared as he waited to see what Miss Smith was going to say to him, though he had a good feeling that he knew what it was.

"Mr Hummel, is there something far more interesting under your desk which would refrain you from paying attention to my class?" Miss Smith asked, a thin smile on her face, her lips curled to show how it wasn't really a true smile, more of a look that someone who didn't like you would wear, especially since he had just been caught texting by said person.

"No Miss" Kurt answered back on reflex, before he remembered the phone in his hand and hastily went to hide it, but it seemed that the damage was done.

"Mr Hummel, you are no different than anyone else, phone over here now, and you can get it back at the end of the day. Am I understood?"

Kurt nodded to what his teacher had to say and she took his phone away from him, shutting it up in a drawer that made Kurt wince, his poor baby was going to be stuck in there for the next thirty minutes of the class.

Kurt heard a small snigger behind him and looked back to see another one of his friends, Thad - Thad was a Senior this year too - who had his hand up to his mouth and was trying not to giggle like a little school-girl at the fact that Kurt had just been caught texting.

Thad shook with suppressed laughter again, his brown eyes nearly swimming with tears that were forming at the fact that he couldn't laugh out loud until class was over.

Kurt just shook his head at the boy, who he was pretty sure would get in trouble if he didn't stop and turned back to the front of the class where Miss Smith was checking on something at her desk before calling on Kurt who gulped noiselessly, wondering what he was going to be asked about.

"Well Mr Hummel, since you seem to think you are the most important in this class, I wish for you take take over from where we were yesterday in _Macbeth_, let us see if you can remember that, since you can't seem to recall my classroom rules" Miss Smith sounded determined here as she tried to catch Kurt off guard, but Kurt could always remember where they were in the play as he read it to himself every night after going over it in English and he knew that right now, they were just getting to the part where Lady Macduff's son is killed because he doesn't believe what the murders do, he believes his father is innocent, which he more or less is.

"_I hope in no place so unsanctifed, Where such as thou mayst find him_." Kurt read from his play book, though he really didn't need to, he had memorized all the quotes in this book, due to the fact that he had read the play when he was younger, though Miss Smith really didn't need to know that, or else she would constantly call on him to read quotes from the play, how else was he going to think - or rather text - in the class if he had to constantly read.

"Thank you Mr Hummel, now, would you please be kind enough to explain the line that you just read?" Miss Smith now asked, a knowing smirk on her face that seemed to say _'I bet you don't know what this means'_, however, Kurt answered her question before she even think about trying to butt in with her own answer.

"The murderers have just arrived at Lady Macduff's house and she is telling them that she hopes her husband is somewhere where no-one can find him at all, but the murderers believe him to be a traitor for not being on Macbeth's side when he was crowned king" Kurt answered, feeling really proud of himself and he started to wonder what Blaine would say if he could see him right now, then he remembered that Blaine was at Harvard currently and wouldn't be able to see how well he was doing which dampened his spirits a bit as he waited to see what Miss Smith's reaction would be.

"Well class, since Mr Hummel seems to think he knows everything, I want all of you to write a thousand word essay on the major themes of the play and read to the end of the play by the end of this week" Miss Smith said, Kurt instantly hearing complaints as the assignment was given out, Miss Smith, however just smiled wickedly at this, a fact that Kurt found really disturbing just as the bell rang for the end of the class and the end of the day, to which Kurt packed his stuff up and headed to the front of the room whilst the rest of his classmates apart from Thad left to go back to their dorms and probably play games before starting work on their essays.

Kurt stopped at the teacher's desk, Thad right behind him and Miss Smith just nodded at him before handing him his phone back and stating that he'd better not do it again.

Kurt nodded and headed out the door with Thad, who instantly burst out laughing as soon as they had rounded the corner of the English corridor and were headed up towards Warbler Hall, yes that was the name of his dorm hall since he, like Thad was a Warbler.

"I can't believe you got caught texting, you never get caught" Thad finally said after calming down by which time the two had started to ascend the stairs to their dorms, Kurt's was 224 whilst Thad had a dorm all to himself since he was a Prefect which was right at the end of the hall, 229.

"Yeah, well usually I have Jeff to alert me when the devil from hell is coming, but he's ill today so that was a no-brainier" Kurt replied as he unlocked his phone and started to read the last two texts from Blaine whilst he could hear Thad beside him who had started singing something to the tune of _'Uptown Girl'_.

"Ooh, Kurt's a little rebel, he text's in classes and he doesn't give a damn. However teach caught him today, Ooh."

**_Blaine Anderson _**_- So how are the lovely classes at Dalton? xx - 4.12pm_

**_Blaine Anderson _**_- When do you finish classes again? xx - 4.17pm_

Kurt shook his head at his friend as he continued to sing the new song he had probably composed right that second in order to embarrass Kurt, however Kurt had been friends with Thad for far too long to be embarrassed by anything he done now whilst he read his texts again feeling slightly confused as he read the latest one, why was Blaine asking when he was done with classes.

Kurt was about to ask Thad what it could mean when he looked up from his phone to see that Thad was no-where in sight, hadn't Thad just been beside him minutes ago, Kurt thought as he finally reached his dorm room and noticed that the door was open, so that's where Thad had disappeared to, Kurt thought to himself again, just as his phone lit up informing him of a new text.

**_Blaine Anderson _**_- Turn around bright eyes xx - 4.36pm_

Kurt smiled to himself when he read this text, half snorting as he realized that Blaine had so totally just quoted the song _'Total Eclipse Of The Heart'_ but he turned round anyway, wondering why exactly Blaine wanted him to do such a thing when he was...

Kurt stopped, his inner monologue cutting off here as he saw who was right in-front of him now and he had to stop from screaming too soon.

For with his usual dark brown hair plastered back from his face with a huge load of gel as usual, hazel eyes staring into his own blue-grey eyes and wearing a grey hoodie which read the words '_Harvard University'_ in bright red lettering topped off with a pair of dark skinny jeans was...

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled as he dropped his stuff to the floor and jumped into his boyfriend's arms wrapping his legs around Blaine's waist and titling his head to the side as the two met in a kiss that was so mind-blowing that Kurt wasn't sure if he would be able to see straight after it.

When the two broke away for air, Kurt loosened his legs from Blaine's waist to stand in-front of him and look over to see if he had changed at all since the last time Kurt had seen him.

Thankfully, Blaine hadn't changed at all, Kurt smiled at this as he wound his arms up and around Blaine's neck to which the older boy smiled back, placing his hands on Kurt's waist as they kissed again, Kurt feeling more powerful this time as he pushed Blaine back against the wall still kissing him as he really didn't want to stop kissing Blaine after not seeing him for weeks as he ran his tongue along Blaine's lower lip to which the older boy complied, opening his mouth to allow Kurt entrance and Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth when he was met with Blaine's own tongue before they had to part for air again and Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, arms still wound round his boyfriend's neck as he inhaled the usual smell of Blaine, the smell of coffee from whatever one he had had that morning mixed with that of the cologne Blaine was using and a smell that was just Blaine, it couldn't be explained as Kurt wasn't too sure what it was himself but he knew he loved it.

"Miss me, bright eyes?" Blaine asked, when Kurt lifted his head from Blaine's shoulder after inhaling the deep scent of Blaine from his clothes and he nodded before snuggling back into the older boy, wondering how he managed without Blaine the time's he wasn't there, oh yeah that's right, he found it very hard when Blaine wasn't there, but he was happy right here and now.

"Well then, you'll be happy to hear that I'm going to be around for a lot longer this time, I've been offered a position as an assistant teacher to Miss Smith's AP English class" Blaine replied, leaning forward to nip at Kurt's ear, an action that Kurt still slightly jumped at but this time he snuggled deeper into his boyfriend until Blaine's words finally entered his brain, Blaine was going to be teaching here, Blaine was here for longer this time around.

"Yay" Kurt quickly shouted out as he attached his lips to Blaine's again, glad that he got to have his boyfriend around more often now as he moved his hands to Blaine's waist, loving the feeling of Blaine's muscles beneath his fingers and he remembered how he always loved it when Blaine came up behind him or remembered the very first time that they had had sex and Kurt had ran his fingers along Blaine's muscles and just wished he would never leave, however that time had been at Blaine's house the summer before he went to Harvard and although Kurt had been 16 and Blaine had been 18, it had still been the greatest time of his life.

"Hey Kurt" Thad's voice appeared beside him that second and Kurt pulled away from Blaine who let out a little whine before tuning into what Thad had to say.

"I told Jeff about what happened in English and he said he was sorry he wasn't there to help, and then threw up again" Thad told Kurt, who instantly winced when he heard what Jeff had done.

"Did he do it in the toilet?" Kurt demanded to know, to which Thad nodded right away before he noticed Blaine standing there.

"Blaine? Oh god, I didn't even see you there, how's Harvard?" Thad asked and Kurt turned to face Thad whilst Thad and Blaine did some weird hand-shake that Kurt had to marvel at yet again as the two had made it up one time in Warbler's meetings and now they done it every time they met each other after a long time.

"Good, though I never thought that I'd admit to saying that I really miss Dalton everyday and so does Wes, he would have came down today, but he had a ton of work to do, and I just finished my classes for this semester" Blaine explained whilst Kurt stood beside him, taking in all the delicate features of Blaine's face as he talked and explained how he was getting on in Harvard and soon enough Blaine told Thad about being an assistant teacher and to which class, to which Thad cheered and hugged Blaine one handed before pulling back.

"That's awesome dude" Thad nearly yelled, reminding Kurt of his step-brother Finn - Kurt's dad and Finn's mum had met at some meeting somewhere and they had started dating and before Kurt knew it, they were getting married and Finn was his step-brother, Finn attend McKinley High School though, so Kurt only saw him on the weekends - as he tried not to laugh at how alike they were.

"When do you start?" Thad questioned, asking the question that Kurt had forgotten all about, he had no idea when Blaine was starting as an assistant teacher at Dalton.

"Monday, properly, but I've got a trial run tomorrow so I'll most likely see you guys at lunch time or something" Blaine explained to which Kurt was confused, did Blaine not know, oh wait, that was right, Blaine didn't know what English class he was in, Thad however explained it before Kurt could say anything.

"Blaine, me and Kurt are in Miss Smith's AP English class, last period so we'll of course see you then, but you'll be staying with Kurt tonight so I'm guessing we'll also see you at breakfast tomorrow and dinner tonight" Thad instantly started talking fast, Kurt wondering how he never ran out of breath before Blaine was chuckling slightly.

"Ah, right, well of course I'll be staying with Kurt, that's if he wants me to, I guess he does" Blaine admitted, adding the last bit as Kurt had tightened a hold on Blaine's waist and kissed him on the cheek.

"Though for English, I had no idea you two were in that class, me and Kurt haven't talked about it much since he became a Senior" Blaine continued, Thad nodding as he now knew how Blaine hadn't thought he would see them in English.

"Amazing" Thad said suddenly to which Kurt had to hide a snort, if Miss Smith could see Thad right now, she would more than likely not be too happy that he was using a word like _'amazing'_ to describe the current situation.

"Oh Blaine, do you think you could come to Warbler rehearsal tomorrow after classes?, we didn't have one today since Jeff is sick and Nick's away visiting Yale, and we need the full council to make decisions and everything" Thad put in, not allowing anyone the time to speak as Blaine instantly nodded to Thad's question and the lead councilman nodded back, shaking Blaine's hand before running off with a _'Oh Yeah'_.

Kurt shook his head at his friend and turned back to Blaine who was still looking ahead of him with a smile on his face.

"I've really missed it here, and especially Thad's craziness, so what do you say you put your stuff away and we'll get dinner in the cafeteria then come back up here?" Blaine asked Kurt, who nodded and kissed Blaine once before heading into his room to see that Jeff was now awake and was looking a lot better than what he had before.

"Hey, me and Blaine are going down to dinner, would you like to join us?" Kurt asked, nearly laughing at how as soon as he had said Blaine's name, Jeff was jumping out of his bed, covers nearly on the floor as he tried to untangle them form his legs and eventually went tumbling down in a heap that had Kurt crack up and he couldn't help but laugh out loud, putting his bag down on the floor beside his bed - he would start his essay when he got back - and watching as Jeff continued to try and get his legs out from the covers, finally freeing them and running round the room, grabbing together his Dalton uniform and stuffing it on over his thin t-shirt and baggy boxers, it was no wonder that Jeff had gotten sick, wearing that when it was the middle of autumn.

Finally Jeff was ready and presentable, and was just putting the finishing touches to his hair when Blaine popped his head into the room.

"Hey, I was just making sure you hadn't got lost Kurt..." Blaine started to say, but was cut off as Jeff saw him and jumped on Blaine sending the two of them tumbling to the ground which made Kurt laugh even more before going to help Jeff and Blaine up.

"Blaine's here, Blaine's here, Blaine's really here" Jeff finally said, jumping with excitement at this fact, acting as if he hadn't been ill just hours before and hadn't been throwing up and sneezing in that time frame either.

"Am I not you're best friend anymore?" Kurt asked, feigning hurt, seeing right away that Jeff looked kind of confused.

"Of course you are Kurtsie..." Jeff finally said with a large smile before he took a deep breath and pointed to Blaine.

"...But Blaine's here!" Jeff finally ended, jumping around again before he remembered that he was doing his hair and run back to continue doing so.

"I've really missed it here" Blaine said, suddenly and Kurt turned round to him, burying his head in the crook of Blaine's neck.

"I've really missed you" Kurt whispered to Blaine and Blaine smiled, kissing the top of Kurt's head to which Kurt swatted at Blaine playfully, acting shocked that Blaine had messed up his hair.

* * *

After a dinner which consisted in all the Warbler's coming over and welcoming Blaine back to Dalton, Kurt and Blaine were back in Kurt's dorm, lying on Kurt's bed facing each other - Kurt had kicked Jeff out before they had went back, saying that he should go to Thad's dorm until Nick got back - and just taking each other in, before Kurt leaned in, kissing Blaine softly at first then deeper as he locked his arms around Blaine's neck and the older boy rolled them over so that Blaine was on top as he straddled Kurt and began to kiss him again.

"I've"_ kiss _"really" _kiss _"missed" _kiss _"this" Blaine admitted between kisses to which Kurt agreed as he remembered the first time Blaine had came home from Harvard and they had spent the whole night kissing and exploring each other's bodies, getting to know each other again after having slept together during the summer and Kurt really wanted it again now as Blaine got to work slowly undoing his blazer and tossing it off in a pile somewhere, Kurt wasn't really caring right now where it went, he just wanted Blaine.

"I need you..." Kurt started to say, but found he couldn't form words when Blaine started to kiss down his neck stopping at the collar of Kurt's white shirt.

"Oh.. god.. Blaine!" Kurt moaned as Blaine started to bite at Kurt's neck and he bucked up into Blaine, hearing the older boy moan when their erections bumped together and Kurt bucked up his hips again to which Blaine finally got the message.

"Oh, god, love, there are far too many clothes here" Blaine moaned as he quickly undid Kurt's tie and threw it away, before removing Kurt of his shirt and beginning to kiss at the milky white skin that he found there, Kurt moaning in returning when Blaine bit down one of his already erect nipples, Kurt sliding his hands down Blaine's back and hating the fact that Blaine's hoodie was still on.

"Ugh, Blaine, hoo-die" Kurt stuttered out, feeling himself quickly became harder as Blaine pulled away only to pull his hoodie over his head along with a t-shirt and Kurt licked his lips as his eyes came into contact with Blaine's muscles again before Blaine crashed their lips together, Kurt tightening his grip on Blaine's back, digging his nails into the older boy's back as Blaine bucked down against Kurt, the younger boy moving his hands down to Blaine's ass and squeezing to which Blaine moaned in to his mouth, gently nipping Kurt's tongue before moving away and riding them both of their finale pieces of clothing before they were both fully naked and Blaine leaned over to the desk drawer to grab a bottle of lube and a condom before moving back so he could see Kurt again, Kurt had started to trace shapes along Blaine's stomach making the older boy shiver slightly at the coldness of the hands, before looking at Kurt.

"Bottom" Kurt answered right away, Blaine nodding as he opened the bottle of lube and squirted a bit onto his fingers, rubbing them together to heat them up a bit, before he slowly slid one finger into Kurt's hole, hearing a moan of pleasure as he done so.

"More" Kurt got out, eyes closed as Blaine added a second finger and began to scissor cut earning a further moan from Kurt as he hit the younger boy's prostate and knew that he was doing good as Kurt dug his nails into Blaine's back again as he added a third finger and began to move them slowly in and out getting Kurt used to the action again before pulling them back out, quickly opening the condom and rolling it down over his quickly hardening erection and squirting more lube out, this time over the condom and positioning himself so he could slide into Kurt easily enough.

Kurt whimpered when he felt Blaine push past his entrance, before he felt great again and moaned again when Blaine started to move in and out, finally pushing Kurt over the edge, sooner than he would have liked and he came over his bed, Blaine coming into him before the older collapsed onto Kurt, pulling himself out so they could face each other again, both sweating frantically and gasping as Blaine discarded the now used condom, throwing it into the bin and kissing Kurt slowly and sweetly as they came down from their highs, tangling their legs together as Kurt felt himself falling asleep and snuggled into Blaine, ignoring the fact that there was come on his bed as he felt Blaine nip at his neck slowly before there was no more movement as Blaine fell asleep first, Kurt opening his eyes slowly to see how his boyfriend's features all evened out when he slept, there was no lines of worry or anything on his now calm face, he was beautiful, Kurt thought to himself as he shifted closer to Blaine, feeling the older boy move closer too before he tugged the covers out from under them both and pulled it over their bodies, noticing that Blaine didn't budge a muscle as Kurt rearranged the covers over them both and finally fell asleep, the sounds of Blaine's even breathing lulling him under until he was gone.

* * *

End of chapter 1, hope you enjoyed, happy reviewing readers.

OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld xx.


	2. Chapter 2 - Kind Of Like Harry Potter

**Turn Around Bright Eyes **

**Chapter 2 - 'Kind Of Like Harry Potter'**

**Flashback - Monday 31st August 2009 - Kurt and Blaine meet**

_'Ok, you can do this' Fifteen year old Kurt Hummel whispered to himself for the fifth time that morning as he stood outside of the rather large and intimidating red brick building that he knew was Dalton Academy All Boys School and had been standing outside of for the past ten minutes or so, he hadn't really been keeping track of the time as he had been too busy worrying about whether or not he was going to be accepted here.  
_

_For you see, there was one thing about Kurt, that made him different from boys his age and made may of them turn on him once they found out. You see, he, Kurt Hummel was capital G.A.Y._

_For the first fourteen years of Kurt's life, he was bullied for either just being himself or as most boys his age described him as - different -, not right or just being a right girl and Kurt took it all in his stride, afraid of what his own father would say if he found out the real reason behind why Kurt came home covered in dirt or with his clothes ripped at points, until just before his fifteenth birthday, Kurt had been called a Faggot right in-front of his father and his dad ended up sending him to Dalton Academy which is where he was right now, still just trying to find the courage to open the door and walk in._

_Kurt waited another few minutes, clasping his hands together in-front of him as several other boys walked into the school, staring at him oddly as if thinking that he didn't know where he was going which was slightly true seeing as how this was really just his fist day, but the students didn't laugh as he continued to stand there, hands clasped in-front of himself as if waiting for something, rather they just nodded at him before heading into the school._

_"Okay Kurt, walk" Kurt reprehended himself for the sixth time, nearly swearing when his feet began to move of their own accord, but he knew he had made them walk, he just really didn't want to._

_Kurt finally made it to the heavy looking wooden door and started to open it, trying to look as if he knew what he was doing kind of like the older students who were still walking into the school and running to find their friends whilst Kurt sighed to himself, about to let the door close when another boy ducked in through the door._

_"Thanks" The guy said, straightening up and Kurt saw that the guy looked to be about his age with brown slightly spiked hair and brown eyes that were looking into Kurt's own blue-grey eyes._

_"Hi, I'm Thad" The guy - Thad- said holding his hand out to Kurt who took it shaking the hand and saying his own name in return._

_"Kurt?" Thad asked as he frowned and rubbed at his forehead for a few minutes obviously thinking very hard about something before clicking his fingers as it came to him._

_"Like Kurt Von Trapp from The Sound Of Music?" Thad finally guessed to which Kurt nodded, glad that someone actually knew something good about his name._

_"Yeah, me and my mum used to watch it together when I was younger" Kurt answered, watching as Thad listened to him whilst looking around the school, obviously for where they were to go._

_"That's cool, oh could they make this school any bigger?" Thad asked out loud, starting to walk through the crowds of blazer clad boys whist Kurt followed after him, really not wanting to loose someone who could probably help him find his way, after Thad had of course._

_"I don't think so" Kurt replied as he dodged past a guy who had his arms full of something that Kurt could not make out as the guy rushed past them, apparently intent on getting to his class on time._

_"Neither do I, it sucks that us Freshmen can't get someone to just stand at the door and say go that way or this way, kind of like Harry Potter with helpful ghosts" Thad started speaking again, Kurt becoming confused as he mentioned Harry Potter, Kurt had heard all about it but didn't know what the big fuss was all about, people that could do magic, where was the excitement in that?_

_"I agree, just not with the Harry Potter reference" Kurt replied again, pulling down one of the sleeves of his blazer as the two passed by a group of boys that were greeting each other by hugging each other very tightly just as they reached a door marked **'Principal's Office' **and came to a stop, knowing that this is where they should be.  
_

_"Not Harry Potter?" Thad replied back, obviously just having had Kurt's words reach his brain and Kurt nodded to Thad, who gasped and put an hand over his chest._

_"You mock Harry Potter, sir?" Thad asked outraged at such a thing that Kurt found rather confusing just as he looked away from Thad and was rather surprised to see a group of boys standing there, three in total and they seemed to be talking and catching up about something, well two of them were whilst the other one just stood to the side slightly, looking kind of out of place._

_"I'm sorry Thad" Kurt started to say as he turned back to his new-found friend - he hoped that Thad was his friend anyway - to see that Thad still looked slightly outraged at what he had said._

_"But I just don't see the big deal with Harry Potter."_

_The moment that the words left Kurt's lips, he wished they hadn't for the boys across from him stopped talking, turning round to face him beginning to stare, mouth's gaped open as Kurt felt himself begin to blush at the intensity of the boy's stares just as a fourth boy arrived at the scene to stand next to his friends and Kurt was pretty sure that he forgot how to breathe as the new guy waved a hand in-front of his friend's face's before smiling and turning to the boy who had stayed quiet so far._

_"Hey Trent, why do Wes and David look like they've just been told that Christmas has been cancelled?" The new guy asked the boy - Trent- Kurt was pretty sure his name was and Trent chuckled a little, running a hand through his hair to make the light brown hair spike up more than it was before at least._

_"They were listening to that guy" At this, Trent gestured towards Kurt who instantly turned away, his cheeks flaming red and he saw Thad fight the urge to chuckle or pinch his cheeks - Kurt would kill him if he did either - as Trent continued._

_"And he said that he didn't see the point in Harry Potter so that's pretty much it" Trent finished and the guy smiled again before hitting his two other friends in the back of the head until they both snapped out it, whilst one of them - an Asian with very dark hair and brown eyes - glared at his friend._

_"Blaine, that hurt."_

_"Oh I'm sorry Wes, do you want me to kiss it better?" The guy - Blaine - asked his Asian friend - Wes - that was definitely the name Kurt was sure he heard coming from Blaine's mouth to which Wes scrunched up his nose, faking being sick._

_"Ewww, why would I want you to kiss my head better?" Wes asked, nose still scrunched up whilst Blaine hit him again, this time on the arm and Wes pretended to be hurt._

_"Ouch Blaine, you have wounded me, now I will never know if I graduate or not this year" Wes remarked back to Blaine, whom Kurt saw was trying very hard not to hit his friend again and it was now that Kurt finally got a good look at Blaine._

_He was slightly tall, well around the same height as his Asian friend and the dark skinned boy who seemed to be laughing slightly at his friend's antic's, apparently this was a usual occurrence, or so Kurt was going to guess that anyway. With a second look at Blaine, Kurt now noticed that the boy's dark hair was gelled back possibly trapping curly hair that hid beneath and he also had hazel eyes that shone whenever he laughed or smiled, something that made Kurt fall for Blaine even more._

_Wait, fall, Kurt thought to himself as he tried to stop himself from jumping back as this thought crossed his brain and he fought to hide the blush that he was very sure would follow these thoughts._

_"Kurt" Thad whispered that second as he nudged Kurt's side who turned back to his friend, surprised to find that two other boys had joined them whilst Kurt had been looking - okay, staring - at Blaine._

_"Hi, I'm Jeff" One of the boys - Jeff - said who had bleached blonde hair that reached the nape of his neck and two sparkling brown eyes that looked amused at something whilst Kurt felt himself blush as he thought about what Blaine was looking at right now and Jeff looked in the same direction that Kurt had been looking not too long ago._

_"Oh, got a thing for the..." _

_"Hi, my name's Nick" The other boy Nick, cut in before Jeff could even finish his sentence, well that was rude, Kurt thought to himself as he shook hands with the one that Nick had offered to him._

_"My name is Kurt" Kurt replied to the two after a couple of minutes of silence but Thad didn't introduce himself so Kurt was guessing he already had._

_"This is so cool" Jeff announced after a few seconds "We're like the Ghost-Busters, off fighting crime, well in our case, trying to get good grades in school."_

_Kurt tried his hardest to not laugh at that statement but failed after a few seconds and felt a chuckle build up from within his chest but it came out full force although he tried to disguise it with a cough, but that wasn't really working well for him._

_"I'm sorry" Kurt finally got out after his laughing / cough fit was well and truly over, "but Ghost-Busters?" At Jeff's confused look, Kurt continued, trying to ignore how Jeff had cocked his head to the side looking like a dejected puppy and Kurt wasn't good at things like that, especially when said person was someone he wanted to be friends with._

_"What do we..."_

_"Sorry Jeff, but Kurt doesn't see the point in things like Ghost-Busters or Harry Potter" Thad barked in, smiling with a slight laugh when Kurt glared at him._

_"How can you not like Harry Potter?" Nick asked, raising a hand to his chest in mock-outrage whilst Kurt defended his case._

_"I've actually not ever seen any of the films."_

_At this, Kurt was pretty sure that Nick, Jeff and Thad had all lost the ability to breathe as they stared at him, obviously unable to believe that he had never seen any of the Harry Potter movies and apparently about what he was missing out on._

_Finally, Jeff seemed to catch his breath as he shook his head a few times before answering._

_"If you end up rooming with me, I'll make you watch them till you know everything off by heart" Jeff spoke up, Kurt trying to disguise a shiver at how much he would have to go through to try and enjoy the movies just as someone barged straight past him, nearly knocking him off his feet._

_"Outta my way, Fag" The boy muttered rather loudly to Kurt who froze, not daring to believe that this would be like when he was younger but the next second he heard a loud thud followed by the sound of someone hitting something and Kurt looked up to see that the boy who had called him that name was now pinned up against the wall by Blaine, who was whispering harshly into his ear whilst his dark skinned friend tried to grab a hold of Blaine to pull him off the guy._

_Finally though, Blaine let go of the boy who seemed to stager for a little bit before taking one look at Blaine's face and the next second he was speeding off down the hall, moving so fast that Kurt wasn't sure if he really had been there._

_"Blaine...?" The dark-skinned boy started to say, but the next second Blaine was taking off, hurrying down the same way that the boy from before had went whilst his friends hurried after him shouting his name._

_"Well that was weird" Thad announced to the others who all nodded in agreement, even Kurt who couldn't help but wonder why Blaine had done that, but there was probably no use in worrying about that right now at least._

* * *

End of chapter 2, hope you enjoyed, happy reviewing readers.

OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld xx.


	3. Chapter 3 - I'll Find Someone Else

**Turn Around Bright Eyes**

**Chapter 3 - 'I'll Find Someone Else'**

**Present Day**

Kurt awoke the next day, with a large smile on his face, as he surveyed the room around him, and noticed that only one thing had changed since both he and Blaine had fallen asleep last night after having sex, Jeff was now in the room, his snores loud enough to wake anyone or thing within spitting distance which made Kurt wonder how he hadn't woken up before remembering how tired he was from the night before and so could probably sleep through just about anything.

Kurt turned back to his other side, away from Jeff and wasn't surprised when he was met by a still sleeping Blaine, Blaine could sleep for ages though, Kurt thought to himself as he shifted himself up, trying his best to un-coil Blaine's arms from his waist the best he could - even though he really didn't want to - and getting out of the bed, the cold air right away hitting his naked body and he spotted Blaine's hoodie which now lay draped across a chair - Jeff had most likely put it there - along with the rest of Blaine's clothes whilst Kurt could see that his own school uniform was hanging on the door, all pressed and waiting for him to change into it.

Kurt slowly made his way to the bathroom, taking care not to step on any of the creaky floorboards so he wouldn't wake his roommate or his boyfriend - Blaine needed all the sleep he could get especially when he was doing a trail run today for Miss Smith's class - and that would take up a lot of energy.

Once finally in the bathroom, Kurt quickly turned the shower on, and jumped in, the cold water running down his back making him shiver at first before finally the water started to heat up and he stood under it for a few minutes before beginning to wash his hair and his body, careful not to cause himself any pain, for even though the two had slept together quite a few times, it still hurt quite a bit in the morning for whoever was on the receiving end, but Kurt didn't really mind the pain - any-more - which was good.

Soon, after making sure both his hair and body were clean, Kurt stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and started to dry himself off as he heard a rather disgruntled grunt from Jeff that meant that his roommate was now awake.

Once dry, Kurt started to apply his moisturiser just as Jeff walked into the bathroom, dressed once again in his usual thin t-shirt and boxers and Kurt tightened the towel around his waist as Jeff came to a stop seeing him standing there.

"Oh hi, I wondered where you were, I guess it was a good night with Blaine then?" Jeff asked, a smirk on his face as he pointed to something on Kurt's neck and only now when he looked into the no-longer steamed mirror did he notice the hickey on his neck in exactly the same place that Blaine had been biting the night before, Kurt blushing slightly as he touched his fingers to the mark hearing Jeff chuckle behind him before his fellow Warbler turned away, turning the shower back on as Kurt finished up his routine - he would use concealer after he put his uniform on, he so didn't want any of it on his clothes - and walked out of the bathroom and towards his drawers noticing that Blaine was still fast asleep, breathing evenly and unaware that Kurt was no longer there.

Kurt smiled as he pulled on a new pair of boxers and socks before turning and putting his uniform on, keeping his wet hair out of the way of his shirt collar as he closed the buttons and added the blazer which made him smile as he looked in the mirror attached to the door, he was really going to miss the uniform when he left and he would most especially miss Jeff, his crazy roommate who was just walking out of the bathroom, a haze of steam around him as he pulled on his blazer, his blonde hair sticking to his face and neck as he tried to dry it and close his blazer at the same time until Kurt hurried over, swatting Jeff's hand away from the blazer buttons and straightening it out first whilst Jeff held back a smirk.

"Oh Kurtsie, I don't think Blaine will like it if he wakes up to this sight, do you?" Jeff said jokingly as he finished drying his hair and closed his blazer whilst Kurt playfully pushed him, causing Jeff to yelp slightly, clapping a hand over his mouth at the same second but the damage was done as Blaine woke up and looked around him for a few seconds before remembering where he was, blushing slightly as he noticed that Jeff was in the room.

"Morning Blainers" Jeff said loudly, seeing that Blaine was now awake, whilst Kurt gave Jeff his best bitch glare and hurried over to grab Blaine's clothes from the chair and handed them over to him.

"I'm gonna go shower, okay love?" Blaine said as he hastily pulled his boxers on, getting out of the bed and Kurt nodded pressing a kiss to Blaine's cheek as he walked into the bathroom whilst behind him, Kurt heard Jeff pretending to be sick.

"That'd better not be real Sterling, or I will make you clean it up with your tongue" Kurt snapped, a small smile threatening to appear on his face as he saw Jeff wince at the mere thought of such a thing before Jeff smiled almost wickedly and put a finger to his lips and clomped over to the door, opening it and slamming it shut again, a thing that Kurt jumped at before Jeff was raising his voice, sounding almost like the Principal.

"Good morning, Mr Hummel, would you happen to know where Blaine Anderson is, I've been looking for him everywhere since he has his trail run today, but no sign of him" Jeff said loudly and the next second the two heard a loud bang before Kurt heard Blaine swear.

"Shit!" Blaine yelled, before there was quietness and Blaine appeared a few seconds later, hair plastered to his face and hoodie and jeans on hastily, the zipper pulled up halfway whilst Blaine's hoodie was only half-on his arms.

"Sorry Sir, I was just..." Blaine stopped blabbering as he realized that Jeff had played a trick on him and the next second, Kurt was laughing his head off as he saw Jeff take a glance at the door and take a glance at Blaine before hurrying towards the door, but he wasn't able to reach it in time and the next thing, Jeff was on the floor in giggles as Blaine tickled him, causing Jeff to start to scream loudly whilst laughing which sounded more like a girl's scream when she is being tickled and all too soon later, Blaine was getting up as Jeff continued to lay there, giggling at every odd minute before he stopped and stood, saying sorry to Blaine who accepted the apology before heading back to the bathroom to fix himself whilst Kurt had to sit down as he set about doing his hair and fixing it with hairspray whilst he watched Jeff who was muttering to himself, probably about if he had all his school books and such, just as Kurt remembered something.

"Oh no, shit, no, god, no, I've got to write, no sorry, we have an essay to write for Miss Smith for the end of the week" Kurt explained to Jeff who had jumped, turning round to him when Kurt had slapped himself on the forehead, how stupid could he have been to forget something like that?

"Just say you were busy last night and couldn't start it" Jeff said with a twinkle in his eyes that had Kurt shake his head at what Jeff was probably thinking.

"Oh yeah, what a great idea, hey Miss Smith, sorry I couldn't start my essay yesterday but I was too busy having sexual intercourse with my twenty-one year old boyfriend who is also going to be your assistant teacher, yeah that'll work" Kurt replied sarcastically, but it seemed that Jeff hadn't picked up on this sarcasm.

"No, it won't really, don't say anything about having sex or what age he is, just..."

"Jeff, I wasn't being serious" Kurt said exasperated at how sometimes Jeff really was quite a blonde, whilst other times he was the smartest kid you could find.

"Of course you weren't" Jeff said with a small smile, Kurt picking up a bit of spare paper from his desk drawer, scrunching it up into a ball and hitting Jeff with it, just as Blaine emerged from the bathroom, this time looking a lot more decent.

"What's going on here?" Blaine asked, looking deadly serious as Jeff pretended to be hurt by the bit of paper and Kurt sighed, whacking himself on the forehead again whilst shaking his head at how Jeff was being Mr Crazy again.

"Okay then" Blaine added when he received no answer in return as he walked over to the bed where Kurt was sitting, Kurt looking up as Blaine kissed his lips once before pulling away and grabbing a set of car keys off the desk drawer - Kurt hadn't even seen Blaine put them there - and state that he was going to get some things from his car and he would meet them at breakfast, before walking out the room just as Jeff got over the paper incident and they both headed out into the hallway, Kurt grabbing both his and Jeff's bags as they excited the room, and began the short walk down to breakfast, only to be stopped halfway there by Thad running after them, shouting their names.

"Thad" Kurt explained to his fellow friend and senior for what felt like the hundredth time "You don't have to shout, we can hear perfectly well, and doesn't Dalton say not to run or shout in the corridors or dorm hallways?"

Thad just stuck his tongue out at him playfully and joined the two heading down to the cafeteria where Kurt was beginning to smell the cooking from breakfast and his stomach rumbled as he had used all his energy the night before.

"You had sex last night, didn't you Kurt?" Thad said knowingly, as he could remember that whenever Kurt done anything strenuous or hard-working, he was always really hungry the next morning.

"Maybe" Kurt whispered, blushing when Thad pointed a finger, playfully accusingly at him, yelling _'Ah-ha' _as if he apparently knew that that was what Kurt was going to say, which was a pretty good guess seeing how Thad was usually always rubbish at these sorts of things.

Kurt's blush died down as the three entered the cafeteria and went to get food, Kurt impulsively grabbing a tray and plate and beginning to pile on huge pilings of sausages, bacon and eggs onto his plate and grabbing a glass of orange juice, ignoring Jeff and Thad's knowing smirks as he paid for his food and headed towards the Warbler table near the back of the large room where the only person there was Nick, who was eating porridge and looking over a leaflet about Yale.

"How was it?" Kurt asked as soon as he sat down, the coolness of the seat, making him wince slightly as he dug into his food just as Nick looked up from the leaflet, a huge smile on his face.

"I loved it, there was this massive department all dedicated to what I wanted to do, and I got to visit The Yale Daily News, that's the newspaper for Yale, I met the nicest people ever, it's amazing" Nick concluded, Kurt finishing off one of his sausages just as Thad and Jeff joined them at the table, Jeff sitting on Nick's right whilst Thad sat on Nick's other side both boys smirking slightly at Kurt to which he blushed again, eating some more just as Nick also caught on to what was going happening.

"Ooh Hummel, what have you been up to?" Nick asked, jokingly just as Blaine entered the cafeteria and Nick dropped his spoon, Kurt hearing it clatter to the floor as he turned round, noticing that everyone had stopped what they were doing to turn and look at Blaine who only just smiled at them, before walking over, grabbing something to eat and joining Nick, Thad, Jeff and Kurt at the Warbler table where he sat next to Kurt, squeezing his hand gently whilst Nick just sat at the table, opening and closing his mouth like a fish whilst everyone else turned back to what they were doing before, eating breakfast and chatting with their friends whilst Nick continued to gape at Blaine, until Jeff jabbed him in the side and Nick snapped out of his trance, picking up his spoon and placing it back with his now empty food before turning to Jeff and signalling with his head that they should talk outside, Jeff nodding as he picked up his half-eaten apple and joined Nick outside whilst Blaine snorted under his breath.

"Un-Freaking believable" Blaine whispered to Kurt as he started chewing thoughtfully on his cereal, though Kurt could tell that Blaine was annoyed with the way that Nick was acting so decided to just let Blaine continue as he turned back to his own food, now almost inhaling it as he waited to hear what Blaine would have to say next.

"After all this time, he still hates me" Blaine continued in a whisper, whilst Thad was too interested in pealing his orange to pieces to pay attention to the two as Kurt placed a hand on Blaine's arm, hoping to calm him down.

"He doesn't hate you, he just..." Kurt cut himself off as he tried to work out the best thing to say about what Nick thought about Blaine.

"Kurt, the dude hates my guts and has since he met me, cause he thinks I'm out to molest you or something" Blaine cut into what Kurt was saying, and although he knew that Blaine had a slight point, he wasn't exactly correct.

"No Blaine, he doesn't think that, he's just unsure about you because of our age, but I told him the last time you visited that we loved each other" Kurt explained as he drew circles on Blaine's arm, hoping to get a good reaction out of him.

"Oh yeah, next thing I know he'll be throwing us a party, but he thinks he can tell people what to do and get away with it, so he really lapped that up, didn't he?" Blaine snapped, Kurt quickly withdrawing his hand as he could tell that Blaine was beginning to get angry and he didn't want Blaine to snap at him.

"Blaine stop it, Nick was just angry when he found out about us, but he's past that, I told him..."

"Oh there you go again, sticking up for him, Kurt, Nick hates my freaking guts, always has, always will, and nothing will change that, okay? Nothing at all" Blaine seemed to be finished here as he started to eat again and Kurt put a hand on his arm again, but Blaine just shrugged it off.

"Will you stop that, I've got enough on my plate right now, so enough with the freaking touching" Blaine snapped, firing up again to which Kurt snapped his hand back quickly like it had been shocked and returned to his food whilst Blaine quickly finished his food and stood from the table.

"I'll come with you" Kurt started to stand as he said this, but Blaine only shook his head, kissing his cheek once to show that he wasn't that angry and headed out of the cafeteria just as Nick and Jeff came back in, Nick looking at Blaine's empty space for a second before turning to Thad and Kurt pushed his chair back quickly hearing the loud scraping as he stood and headed out into the hall, only just hearing Nick's sentence.

"Must be trouble in paradise, maybe Kurt refrained from sex, good boy."

Kurt clenched his fist together as he heard this and was about to turn back to go into the cafeteria when he remembered the no-bullying policy that Dalton had, so he wasn't going to be able to hit Nick for behaving that way, maybe Blaine was right, Kurt started to think just as he remembered that he had left his bag and had to go back for it anyway.

Kurt quickly walked back into the cafeteria and grabbed up his bag and was turning to go when Nick called him back.

"Hey Kurt, I know you're smart, but Blaine, really? You could do a lot better than a washed up, good for nothing son of a bitch who can't keep his legs cl..."

SMACK.

The entire cafeteria went silent as Kurt slapped Nick hard around the face, feeling his hand sore where he had whacked it against Nick's face as he tried to breathe evenly noticing that even Thad and Jeff were both quiet now, just staring at him in shock whilst Kurt turned his back on the people he thought were his friends and hurried back out the cafeteria, nearly bumping into someone on the way out, but he didn't pay attention as he raced back up to his dorm, opened the door and slammed it behind him as tears filled his eyes and he jumped onto his now made bed as he shook at the rage and hurt that he felt at what Nick had just said to him, whilst he could feel his hand sore as he sobbed into the pillow just as he heard a sound form above him and looked up into Blaine's confused expression.

"Kurt" Blaine started speaking, before he noticed Kurt's tear-streaked face.

"What happened?"

And so Kurt told him everything that had happened after he had left the cafeteria the first time and then went back after he had forgotten his bag, what Nick had said and how he had slapped him.

"...then I just turned and ran Blaine, and no-one done anything, not even Thad or Jeff, they just sat there and stared. Oh god, I feel terrible Blaine, what if..." Kurt tried to finish before he was rushing to the bathroom and throwing up in the toilet at the mere thought that Jeff and Thad may hate him now, just as he heard the door open before hearing Nick's voice.

"Blaine."

And in that second, everything made sense to Kurt as he finished being sick, everything that Blaine had said to him about Nick, it was all true, Nick really did hate Blaine if his tone was anything to go by.

"Nicholas, I heard someone slapped you, is it true?" Blaine replied, coldly as Kurt finally got to his feet and walked back to see what was happening just as Nick caught sight of his appearance and pale face.

"Ooh Anderson, got your boyfriend pregnant already? I'm afraid I'll have to report that" Nick replied, his tone serious and almost mocking, un-like earlier when he had been teasing Kurt, in-fact Nick's looked ready to kill right about now.

Kurt had no idea who moved first in the next couple of seconds, all he did know was that one second Nick was standing in the middle of the room, smirking and the next he was pressed against the wall as Blaine held him, the grip looking almost choke-like, and Kurt could see just how much the two hated each other.

"You just think you're so great don't you? Well I see right through it Duval, you're a hypocrite who can't handle the fact that Kurt loves me despite the difference in our ages, well listen here, I don't give a fuck about that, now get the fuck out of here and if I hear you have been in this room, or near Kurt again, I will see to it that you don't remember you're own name, now get out" Blaine yelled the last line, letting go of Nick who backed away, opening the door and running out, it closing shut behind him and Kurt moved forward a bit, wondering how Blaine would react.

Blaine turned round to face him quickly and Kurt was scared that he might get shouted at, but Blaine just opened his arms and Kurt ran into them, burying his face in Blaine's chest as the older boy soothed him.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Kurt, I couldn't let him just wander his way back in again" Blaine said softly, Kurt nodding into Blaine's shoulder, a fresh wave of tears appearing as he tried not to think about what would happen in his classes today, thankfully he didn't have any with Nick, but Jeff was in his AP English and AP World History classes whilst Thad was only in his AP English class, how was he supposed to face them, knowing what he had done.

Blaine kissed the top of his head that second and Kurt giggled through the tears just as his dorm door opened, but it was only Jeff coming into the room and right away his face took on a look of sympathy before Jeff was joining in with the hug, Kurt smiling to himself as he realized that Jeff was still his friend.

"I'm so sorry about Nick, he's such a ass, that's why I broke up with him" Jeff said right away, Kurt gasping as he came to terms with what Jeff had done to stay friends with him and he was about to tell Jeff he didn't need to when Jeff held up a hand to him.

"It's okay Kurt, after he complained about Blaine being back today, I was actually going to slap him myself and break it off, however you beat me to the first punch, or should I say slap?" Jeff asked with a chuckle that had Kurt smile back, just as Blaine released him and he hugged Jeff who hugged him back before the two boys parted.

"How are you?" Jeff finally asked after a couple of seconds and Kurt could only shrug, for if he was being truthful, he wasn't too sure how he felt exactly in that minute.

"What about you, you and Nick were together for three years, that's not something you just get over" Kurt asked his roommate instead and Jeff looked over to the corner of his room for a second before looking back over at Kurt.

"It was bound to happen eventually, Nick's been behaving differently ever since the beginning of this year, mostly when we're alone, and today, oh when he said what he did, I was ready to hit him, but I remembered Dalton's policy" Jeff replied, anger evident in his eyes that Kurt could tell was directed at Nick, though it still scared Kurt slightly as he hadn't known Jeff to get angry very easily, and when he was angry, he was freaking scary, kind of like an angry Blaine times three hundred.

"I'm sor..."

"Kurt, don't, I'm not sorry if I'm being perfectly honest with you, maybe Nick just wasn't right for me, not like Blaine is for you, seriously you two kids make me feel like I'm vomiting rainbows at how sweet you are together, wait Blaine, you don't apply as a kid anymore" Jeff added, jokingly and the next second the two heard Blaine give a sarcastic laugh which made Kurt smile as he realized that Jeff was right, he and Blaine were right for each, they had been since they had met each other and had been going strong for three years despite the fact that Blaine attended Harvard when Kurt was stuck in Ohio.

"But yeah, I'll find someone else who is good for me, maybe not at Dalton, but somewhere, anywhere" Jeff continued after Blaine's laughter had died down and the two nodded as Jeff hugged Kurt again, just as Blaine emerged from the bathroom where he had been sorting through things and he smiled as he saw how well Jeff and Kurt were getting on.

* * *

Only this last class, Kurt thought to himself as he sat in his AP World History class with Jeff who was silently laughing at him as the class watched a documentary about Imperialism, though Kurt couldn't really find himself paying attention to it since he was going to see Blaine next class, sure he had seen him at lunch, but Blaine had only really just walked in, grabbed something to eat and went to a meeting with the teachers whilst Kurt sat with Thad and Jeff, both of whom were debating who should replace Nick as a council member since Nick had broken the Warbler's most important rules.

Trust, Peace, and Good Natured were but to name a few and since Nick hadn't been trustworthy, hadn't been peaceful and had pretty much thrown his feelings about Blaine to Kurt, he definitely wasn't good natured.

Halfway through the lunch period, Kurt had received a text from Blaine to say he was finished with the meeting to which Kurt quickly finished off his salad - he had to stay in shape after what he had to eat this morning - and stood, grabbing his bag to which Thad and Jeff had both just smiled and shook their heads at him before he said he would see Jeff in World History and Thad in English before hurrying off to the library -,where he knew the meeting's to be taken place since he, Jeff and Thad had spied on them the year previous since Thad had had a crush on his Home Economics teacher, not that he would ever admit it that was, for it turned out that despite looking young, the teacher was in-fact rather old - where he saw Blaine talking to the Music Theory teacher, - he had been taught by her the year previous - and when Blaine finally saw him, he waved to Kurt who smiled back and walked over before having a conversation the rest of the time with his former teacher who was happy to hear that he was doing three AP classes.

Kurt was brought back to earth, by something hitting his arm and only upon looking down did he notice it was a scrunched up piece of paper from Jeff who was trying hard not to make it obvious that he had just sent the note and failing miserably, Kurt couldn't help but add to himself.

Kurt opened the note carefully in the dark classroom and began to read the words in Jeff's quite tidy handwriting.

_so did you and b get up to much at the library. *hint* *hint*_

Kurt shook his head slowly and started to write back what he had done in the library before passing it back to Jeff who read it, smirked to himself before his face fell and he wrote something back before passing the note back to Kurt who read it again.

_oh right, so no getting it on with teachers during lunch hour, oh btw me and thad think we know who to choose for a new council member_

Kurt nearly snapped his pen in half as he hastily replied back, wondering who it could be and only had to wait a couple of seconds after passing the note back before it was in his hand again and he was reading the words written upon them.

_Y.O.U._

Kurt couldn't believe his eyes as he read the words again and again, his mind trying to work out if this was a joke or reality, before realizing that Jeff was being deadly serious, he seriously wanted him to be a council member, wow.

Kurt wrote his answer back and gave it to Jeff just as the bell rang for the end of the lesson and Kurt quickly collected up his belongings and placed his satchel on his shoulder before walking from the room with Jeff who had just started to read the note when Thad popped up beside him, coming from his AP U.S. Government and Politics class.

"So, did Jeff tell you about the new council member?" Thad asked as they exited the Social Sciences building and out towards the English corridor as Jeff continued to read the note and Kurt nodded, still slightly shocked at who they had picked for a council member.

"Am I sure?" Jeff asked, finally looking up from the note as they arrived at their English classroom and queued up to await entry into the room.

"Of course I'm sure Kurt, me and Thad put it to a vote with the rest of the Warblers and they agree that one of our lead singers should be a council member" Jeff replied, quickly putting the note into his blazer pocket as Miss Smith came walking down the corridor from the other entrance to the building with Blaine who had changed into a crisp white shirt since he had last seen him but still wore his dark skinny jeans and stopped before the class, Kurt blushing as he saw Blaine give him a quick smile as Miss Smith allowed the class to enter the room and Kurt sat in his usual seat, Jeff sitting down beside him unlike yesterday when he had been off-ill whilst Thad sat at the back of the class just like usual whilst Blaine waited, only to hear Miss Smith say he was to sit anywhere and sat in the available seat next to Thad who cheered as Kurt turned around, shaking his head at the Prefect who just stuck his tongue out again smiling as Kurt turned back to the front of the room and Miss Smith started the lesson.

"Okay class, now I know that I gave that homework assignment yesterday out of means that really were unnecessary, but since Mr Anderson has joined us from Harvard University where he has spent the last three years since graduating Dalton, you don't have to do the essay."

Here there were cheers all around as it seemed that no-one had started the essay yet, Kurt included as he thought about how he had worried all about it for nothing whilst Jeff leaned sideways and whispered that Kurt didn't need an excuse after all to which Kurt smiled just as Miss Smith called for silence again.

"Well class, now I know that is good news, and another piece of good news is that we have a new student joining us from another English class and that is Mr Nicholas Duval, so please welcome him class."

Kurt felt like the world had stopped spinning as he heard the words that Nick was joining their class whilst he noticed that Jeff had lost all colour from his face as he became aware of this fact just as Nick entered the class and Kurt saw that Jeff gripped the side of his table, almost as if he were pretending it was Nick's neck or something like that by the death grip he had on it.

"Jeff" Kurt whispered to his friend as he tried to pry Jeff's fingers off of his desk but to no avail, Jeff didn't loosen his grip till Nick was sitting on the other side of the room and was looking straight ahead, avoiding everyone else's gazes which turned from Nick and Kurt as they had all seen what Kurt had done this morning.

"Well then class, let us continue with Shakespeare and further add to our knowledge of Macbeth" Miss Smith said, obviously noticing the tension in the room as Kurt had to refrain from groaning out loud as he was slowly getting sick of Macbeth, the way Miss Smith read it anyway, they had been working on it for months now and it was getting a bit too repetitive, plus now that Nick was in the class, things weren't exactly going to be very easy for them all.

* * *

Once English was finally over, Kurt walked out with Jeff and Thad, and they stood in the corridor, waiting for Blaine who was talking to Miss Smith about a lesson plan for the week that he was due to start whilst Kurt noticed Nick walk out with the other students and he seemed to pause for a few seconds as he noticed the three all standing there before thinking better of it and stalked off, head held high just as Blaine emerged from the class and they started to walk towards the Dalton Senior Commons, just wondering what Nick would do to annoy them, if he did anything that was.

* * *

End of chapter 3, hope you enjoyed, happy reviewing my fellow readers.

OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld xx.


	4. Chapter 4 - What Do You Think Of Blaine?

**Turn Around Bright Eyes**

**Chapter 4 - 'What Do You Think Of Blaine?'**

**Flashback - Friday 18th September 2009 - Wes and David**

_Kurt sighed to himself, as he continued to sit at one of the Freshmen table's with his friends Nick, Thad and Jeff, Jeff was also his roommate and was always a good laugh, stabbing his fork into his food over and over again, ignoring the conversation going on around him in favour of watching the Warbler table where Blaine Anderson, Kurt had found out his full name after learning about the Warblers who were the school's glee club and compared to rock-stars at the school, sat with his two best friends Wes and David chatting about something and laughing along whenever his friends said something that must have been funny._

_Kurt stabbed at his food again, his chin resting on his hand just as Jeff kicked him under the table and his fork dropped none too lightly onto the full plate of salad he had as he glared up at his friend and roommate._

_"What?" Kurt hissed, annoyed that he had been brought away from looking at Blaine's table and wondering what Blaine was doing now, Kurt sighed again as he absent-mindedly picked at his salad, picking up his fork again first and bringing a bit to his mouth before chewing on something that was so not part of his salad._

_Kurt spat the offending item back out again, surprised when he saw it was a chip and Jeff was smirking at himself, obviously enjoying what had happened._

_"Kurtsie's lovesick" Jeff whispered to the others who smiled back at him, Kurt fighting a blush which still managed to find it's way onto his face whilst Thad snickered lightly to himself, disguising it as a cough as he held his hand against his mouth, fork in his hand whilst Nick was glaring in the Warbler's direction, well more importantly he was glaring at Blaine himself._

_"Shut up" Kurt mumbled back, blushing even more at the fact that he had been caught and Thad cleared his throat a few times putting a bit of meatloaf into his mouth and chewing thoughtfully as Jeff leaned froward in his chair._

_"You should talk to him" Jeff whispered to him and Kurt had to fight the urge to laugh, him, talk to Blaine Anderson, yeah that would really go well, not._

_"Why not?" Jeff asked when he noticed the look on Kurt's face that obviously meant that there was no way that that was happening at all._

_"First off, it would be remotely embarrassing to even think about it, and secondly, what the hell would I say to him?" Kurt replied, biting his bottom lip as he dared a look up at Blaine's table to see that Blaine was now talking to Trent who had obviously joined the table recently but just as Kurt looked up, so did Blaine and he looked Kurt right in the eyes._

_Kurt ducked his head first, blushing furiously whilst Jeff smirked at him._

_"Caught in the act, eh?" Jeff asked Kurt who gave him his bitch glare but Jeff wasn't giving up as he smiled wickedly and raised his head, cupping his hands over his mouth as he yelled out._

_"Hey Blaine? Kurt wants to..."_

_Kurt kicked Jeff under the table about fifty times as he started speaking and soon enough he stopped, only to glare at Kurt instead._

_"What was that for?" Jeff asked as he leaned down to rub his sore leg and mumbling something about people being mean to him whilst Kurt shook his head at his crazy friend and looked back up at Blaine's table, but Blaine was gone from the table now and an empty plate and tray sat where he had been whilst Blaine's friends were no longer there either, something that shocked Kurt sightly before he realized that the guys probably had a class right about now whilst Kurt's English class didn't start for another half an hour._

_"You embarrassed him" Thad finally answered a few minutes later, smiling at Kurt, who smiled back, glad that Thad was on his side for this one._

_"I would have done it via a bullhorn though." Or rather, not._

_"That's a good idea" Jeff admitted as he placed some sweetcorn into his mouth as Kurt fought the urge not to choke either Jeff or Thad for wanting to embarrass him further._

_"I'm going for a walk" Kurt decided here as he pushed his chair away from the table, grabbing his bag up and heading out of the cafeteria before his friends could even start to get up and go with him, he just needed to be alone for a while._

_Kurt started walking along the hallway's, being careful not to bang into anyone who was hurrying to class just as he rounded a corner in one of the hall's and the next thing he was aware of, he was being grabbed his arm and dragged into what he was sure was an empty, disused classroom by what his eyes were accustomed to in the darkness._

_"Kurt Hummel, we want a word" Someone said from one corner of the room and the next second, the lights snapped on, bathing Kurt in the light and he snapped a hand up to his eyes, allowing them to get used the room being lit now, but before he could, he was being shoved into a chair in the middle of the room and the next second, both Wes and David were standing in-front of him, arms crossed over their chests and looking a lot like two goofy guys rather than the investigators they were trying to be._

_"Kurt Hummel, do you promise to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth or so help me, I will unleash Lucy on you" Wes started off speaking, leaning in very close to Kurt, who nodded, unsure who Lucy was exactly._

_"Okay then, first question" David started up, holding up one finger before leaning back against the teacher's desk._

_"What do you think of Blaine?"_

_"Sorry?" Kurt got out as he hadn't been expecting two of Blaine's friends to just cut straight to the chase so he really wasn't ready for that question just yet._

_"I asked you what you thought of Blaine" David repeated, arms still crossed as he waited on an answer whilst Kurt tried not to blush as he answered._

_"He's a really nice guy, he look's like he sees the good in others and I..." Here Kurt paused, unsure of whether or not he should really answer to that, but David urged him on so he guessed he would have to answer the rest of the question._

_"...I really like him" Kurt blurted out, face burning at what he had just admitted, both to himself and Blaine's friends, but more importantly himself, he now knew how he really felt about Blaine._

_"Good, now question two, what do you know about the Warblers?" Wes asked this time and Kurt stared gob-smacked at how they had changed the subject so quickly, if Jeff or Thad or maybe even Nick had asked him what he thought about Blaine and he answered in the way he did, they would have teased him for ages about it before finally giggling when Kurt blushed about it._

_"They're the glee club here, and very popular" Kurt answered right away once he found his voice and knew he would answer without saying completely stupid about the fact that he stared at their table._

_"Exactly" Wes admitted, pointing a finger at him, which Kurt was sure for accusing him of something before he hurried on._

_"We're having a performance in the cafeteria in a couple of days and we wanted to say that you're welcome to join."_

_"Excuse me?" Kurt asked, resisting the urge to clean his ears out for he was sure he must have heard them wrong, there was just no way that Blaine's friends could have told him that he was welcome to join the Warblers, there was just no way._

_"You heard us, so are you wanting to perform or not?" David asked this time, Kurt only having to think for a few minutes before replying._

_"I'm in."_

* * *

End of chapter 4, hope you enjoyed, happy reviewing readers.

OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld xx.


	5. Chapter 5 - Forever?

**Turn Around Bright Eyes**

**Chapter 5 - 'Forever?'**

**Present Day**

Once inside the Senior Commons, Thad and Jeff instantly sat down at the Council's table whilst Kurt sat down on one of the couches next to Blaine who held his hand, Kurt smiling as he placed his head on Blaine's shoulder as they waited for the other boy's to arrive and finally the only person they were waiting for was Nick, but Thad and Jeff started the meeting anyway.

"Hello fellow Warblers and welcome to another meeting, now today, we have..."

But whatever Jeff's ideas about today were, they never found out as Nick sauntered into the room that minute, tie hanging around his shoulders and blazer fully unbuttoned with a boom box in one hand and sheet music in the other which he handed out to all the Warblers par Jeff, Thad, Kurt and Blaine and the rest of the Warblers smiled upon seeing the title as Nick put the boom box down onto the Council's table before shoving off and chucking his blazer into a corner to reveal a tight fitting black t-shirt which read the words _'Yale - My True Love' _in the middle, Kurt moving his head up from Blaine's shoulder to look and see that Jeff was trying to look like he was unaffected by this, but Kurt could tell it was hurting him.

"Okay fellow Warblers, I need your help in this one" Nick announced to which the Warblers who had the sheet music, stood and walked behind Nick and began harmonizing the tune, Kurt instantly feeling bad as he realized that it was_ 'So What'_ by_ 'P!nk'_.

"I guess I just lost my boyfriend  
I don't know where he went."

**Nick looked around the room, almost as if pretending to look for Jeff to which his friend, bowed his head and started looking over the notes he had obviously made the day or night before.**

"So I'm gonna drink my money  
I'm not gonna pay his rent (nope)."

**Nick shook his head at this line as he moved from the Council table towards Kurt and Blaine before turning at the last second, Kurt looking up to see that Blaine was wearing a look that could probably kill, well if looks could enable that possibility that was.**

"I've got a brand new attitude,  
And I'm gonna wear it tonight  
I'm gonna get in trouble  
I wanna start a fight."

**Kurt looked around to see that the Warblers were doing their usual side step whilst harmonizing in the background along to Nick, who had now taken refuge upon a couch arm in the middle of the room, far away from everyone else before he punched his fist into the air and moved towards the center of the room again.**

"Na na na na na  
I wanna start a fight  
Na na na na na  
I wanna start a fight!"

**When Nick sang this line, he pretended to punch one of the other Warblers, Kurt couldn't remember his name but knew that the boy was a Junior who only cared about one thing, himself.**

"So,  
So what I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you."

**At this line, Nick pointed at Jeff, who had looked up to see what was going on, but bowed his head again when Nick shook his pointer finger at him to display that he didn't need Jeff as Nick moved around the other pieces of furniture, Kurt keeping a glare on him as his ex-friend moved back to the group of boys who were all smirking in Jeff's direction to show how not happy they were with him. **

"And guess what  
I'm havin' more fun  
And now that we're done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright  
I'm just fine  
And you're a tool so..."

The music stopped all of a sudden here as Thad leaned forward and pounded the pause button causing Nick to stop singing and the Warblers to grow quiet before there was a small gasp as Jeff pushed his chair away from the table and fled the room, Kurt hurrying after him as he saw Thad and Blaine were starting to corner in on Nick who seemed slightly scared now.

"Jeff!" Kurt yelled, chasing after his blonde-haired friend as the other charged up the stairs, Kurt hearing sobs flooding from Jeff as he tried to keep up with him as his friend was now nearing their dorm room, but Kurt started to speed up and within seconds, he was standing in-front of the room, stopping Jeff from entering, Jeff growing annoyed as Kurt wasn't letting him past whilst Kurt tried to get Jeff to listen to him.

"Jeff, you said it didn't affect you, why did you run from the room like that if..."

"Of course it fucking affected me Kurt" Jeff yelled back, tears streaming down his face as he tried to push past Kurt again, getting irritated once more when he didn't move.

"I loved him and he did that to me, ugh, Kurt move your FAGGY ASS" Jeff yelled, his face red and Kurt done as he was told, slightly frightened by this side of Jeff as his blonde haired friend realized what he had said and punched the wall next to the door before sliding down it just as Thad and Blaine appeared having heard the yells and right away, Thad pulled Jeff to his feet trying to get him to look at himself whilst Blaine pulled Kurt to him, the younger coming out of his trance as he buried his face in Blaine's chest, hating that he was crying in-front of Blaine again, but he really hadn't expected Jeff to act like that, so he was blown away by it all.

"Shush Kurt" Blaine soothed as he rubbed his back, Kurt fighting the urge to moan at how good that felt just as he heard Jeff whisper something and the next second, Thad was calling him an idiot and slapping him, though it wasn't as hard as Kurt had hit Nick that morning.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry" Jeff said that second and Kurt pulled himself from Blaine's grasp to see that there was a fresh wave of tears making their way down Jeff's face as Kurt wiped at his own and hugged Jeff who hugged him back, giggling slightly with a small hiccup that had the other guys laugh as well.

"I'm sorry too Jeff, I'm so sorry" Kurt replied as he pulled away from Jeff's hug too to stand next to Blaine just as Thad brought a harmonica from his pocket, blew it on once and started harmonizing the tune of _'Ben'_ by _'Michael Jackson'_.

"**Kurt: **Jeff, the two of us need look no more  
We both found what we were looking for  
With a friend to call my own  
I'll never be alone  
And you, my friend will see  
You've got a friend in me  
(**Thad and Blaine****:** You've got a friend in me)

**Thad: **Jeff, you're always running here and there  
(**Kurt and Blaine: **Here and there)  
You feel you're not wanted anywhere  
(**Kurt and Blaine: **Anywhere)  
If you ever look behind  
And don't like what you find  
There's something you should know  
You've got a place to go  
(**Kurt and Blaine: **You've got a place to go)

**Kurt: **I used to say "I" and "me"  
Now it's "us", now it's "we"  
(**Thad and Blaine: **I used to say "I" and "me"  
Now it's "us", now it's "we")

**Blaine: **Jeff, most people would turn you away  
(**Thad and Kurt:** Turn you away)  
I don't listen to a word they say  
(**Thad** **and Kurt:** A word they say)  
They don't see you as I do  
I wish they would try to  
I'm sure they'd think again  
If they had a friend like Jeff (**Thad and Kurt:** A friend)

**Kurt: **Like Jeff  
(**Thad and Blaine:** A friend)

**Kurt: **Like Jeff."

The three finished singing that second and noticed that Jeff had tears in his eyes again, this time however they were happy tears that had Thad, Kurt and Blaine pull Jeff together in for a group hug just as they heard a sarcastic clap behind them and turned round to see Nick standing there, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye.

"Well that was some beautiful shit I have to say" Nick said as he took a step forward and Kurt, Blaine and Thad tightened together to hide Jeff from view, not wanting to let Nick anywhere near him.

"Oh, what's this protect Jeff day or something like that, I just want to talk to Jeff" Nick tried, taking another step forward but Blaine growled that second and he jumped back.

"Whoa down boy, Kurt, you'd do well to train him, I'm afraid the old dog has no bite" Nick said with a smirk that Kurt was wishing he could slap off of Nick's face again when there was a sound behind them as a teacher approached, breaking up the apparent fight.

"Everyone get to your rooms, Mr Duval, Mr Hummel, Mr Sterling, Mr Harwood and Mr Anderson, stop loitering the halls" He said, waving a hand in whichever direction, indicating that they were to go into their rooms before dinner and Thad walked off but nodded at the other three who went into Kurt and Jeff's dorm before Kurt slammed the door on Nick's face and locked it behind him as Jeff went to lay on his bed and Kurt pulled Blaine onto his bed, kissing him as he pulled Blaine atop him and started to work on undoing the buttons of his shirt and Blaine moaned in agreement just as Jeff looked up from where he was.

"Oh my god!, warn a guy" Jeff announced as he jumped off the bed and headed into the bathroom before the two heard the shower switch on and Jeff start to sing loudly, to which Kurt laughed as he finished with Blaine's shirt and threw it to the floor, before snuggling into Blaine who wrapped his own arms around Kurt, Kurt taking in the smell of Blaine before they heard the shower stop.

"Are's you two having quiet sex?" Jeff asked, as he poked his head into the dorm room, hand over his eyes and Kurt laughed at how silly he was being and Jeff took his hand away.

"Oh good, I thought you's were doing something completely different " Jeff said as he came out of the bathroom and sat on his bed, staring up at the ceiling for a few seconds before looking over to see that Blaine was asleep now whilst Kurt was tracing patterns over Blaine's body as Blaine shifted whenever Kurt touched his side and Kurt looked over to see how Jeff was, happy to see that his best-friend was smiling over at him and Blaine before he noticed Kurt looking at him and mouthed _'You got lucky'_.

Kurt nodded back with a smile, mouthing back _'I know'_ as he took in Blaine's sleeping form again and smiled to himself at how carefree Blaine looked when he was sleeping, like he didn't have a care in the world, before he turned back to look at Jeff.

"Jeff?"

"Yeah Kurt?" Jeff replied when he heard his name being called.

"You'll find someone who's good for you, just like Blaine is for me, I know it" Kurt added with a further smile at Jeff who smiled back, Kurt could tell that Jeff was probably hoping that it would happen especially after witnessing Nick's true side this morning.

"Thanks Kurtsie" Jeff said in return and Kurt laughed under his breath at the nickname Jeff had given him on the first day of high school that had just stuck ever since, only Jeff being allowed to use it and after him and Blaine had been dating for a few weeks, Jeff had started calling Blaine _'Blainers' _which still sent Kurt into laughter whenever Jeff used it for a unknown reason even three years later.

"I mean it" Kurt said after a couple of minutes of quietness to which Kurt turned his head back round to see that Jeff was now resting his eyes, Kurt sure that he saw a few silent tears make their way down Jeff's face before he rolled over to face the wall, Kurt turning back to face Blaine, his warm breath instantly hitting Kurt's face and he blushed at how cute Blaine was, as he snuggled down, hoping to get some sleep before dinner or even before Thad was slamming his fist on their door to wake them up for dinner.

* * *

Thursday afternoon, Kurt walked back up to his dorm room after his AP English class to see that Blaine was actually awake for once, lying up on Kurt's bed and was looking at something on his laptop but looked up when Kurt entered.

"Hey" Kurt said softly, placing his bag down beside his drawers and kissing Blaine who returned the kiss, a hand coming up to cradle Kurt's chin until they had to break apart for air and Kurt saw what Blaine was doing, he was typing an essay.

"Blaine" Kurt scolded his boyfriend who looked up at him with an innocent puppy dog look, "Don't blow off your homework, especially essays in Uni."

Blaine just shook his head at Kurt and began typing away again, whilst Kurt unbuttoned his blazer and delicately placed it over the back of his desk chair before he pulled his bag towards him to start his World History homework when Blaine looked up from his laptop again.

"Shouldn't you be in Warbler's practise?" Blaine asked, indicating the time whilst Kurt shook his head and started to explain it to Blaine.

"Thad and Jeff are getting together with some of the teachers to ban Nick from further rehearsal's and competitions and since I'm not officially a council member yet, I don't need to go" Kurt said as he finally pulled out a pen along with his textbook, notebook and a sheet of questions as he started to answer the questions based on the documentary they had been watching whilst Blaine tutted at him playfully.

"Kurt, don't blow off your homework, especially in your final year" Blaine slightly mimicked him, Kurt sticking his tongue out at Blaine as he threw a scrunched up piece of paper at him, murmuring _'hush you'_.

Kurt went back to his questions that second, whilst Blaine was sat at his laptop, typing away and Kurt found himself enjoying the quiet as they settled into it, as Kurt felt his mind begin to wander, is it going to be like this when we're married and living together, before he mentally shook himself and returned his mind to his questions, writing out his answers clearly, checking his textbook every so often to make sure he had the right answer just as his phone pinged and Kurt hurried to grab it out of his blazer pocket, glad that it hadn't went off in any of his classes.

**_Dad _**_- Hey sport, how's school, are you still coming home tomorrow? - 4.48pm_

Kurt smiled at this text as he put his pen down and called the number, placing the phone to his ear as he listened to it ring a couple of times before his dad picked up on the other end.

"Hey sport, how's it hanging?" Kurt's dad's voice answered through the phone and Kurt smiled to himself, he really did miss his dad at times.

"Really good, erm dad, about tomorrow, can I bring a guest?" Kurt asked, looking up at Blaine, who had turned his attention to Kurt now, whilst Kurt silently tried to scold him, nearly missing his dad's reply.

"Kurt, Blaine hardly counts as a guest any-more, he's welcome any-time" Kurt's dad replied, Kurt holding back a squeal before his dad started speaking again.

"I thought he was at Harvard?"

"Yeah, he was, but Dalton offered him a job as an assistant teacher for Miss Smith's AP English class and he took it so he's here since he starts on Monday" Kurt informed his dad, who made a noise of interest before informing Kurt to put the phone on speaker.

"Blaine, are you there?" Kurt's dad's voice came through the speaker that second and Blaine nearly jumped as he had returned to his essay but looked away from it again now.

"Yes sir" Blaine replied, Kurt hearing his dad slap a hand to his forehead.

"Blaine, for god's sake, it's Burt, not sir or Mr Hummel, nothing like that, just plain old Burt, you got that?"

"Yes si.. sorry Burt, I guess it'll take some getting used to" Blaine replied, and Kurt's dad sighed.

"Son, it's been almost three years and you still call me sir, you even still ask me if you can use the toilet" Kurt's dad admitted to which Blaine blushed bright red and started mumbling something whilst Kurt laughed.

"Dad, I think you've done it, you've rendered him speechless, he's just sitting there now, mumbling to himself" Kurt described to his dad through a laugh that had his dad laugh also.

"Oh I'm just kidding son, anyway congratulations on getting the position, have they given you a trail run yet?"

"Yeah Mr... I mean Burt, yesterday afternoon, the day after I arrived and found out your son took AP English as well, I had no idea" Blaine replied and Kurt heard his dad laugh.

"Yeah little sport, likes to keep some things to himself, I remember it took him nearly five weeks to tell me he was dating you cause he thought I would get my shot-gun out and shoot you" Kurt's dad said, Kurt flushing this time at how his dad had just admitted something that he had told him in secrecy.

"Whoops, I think Kurt is going to kill me now" Kurt's dad said with a nervous laugh and Blaine looked up to see that Kurt was very red in the face.

"Yeah either that, or he's going to explode all over the room so I might have to clean up the remains" Blaine replied, both men laughing at that before Kurt got his say in.

"Hello, still in the room here."

"Yes sport, I'm aware of that, me and Blaine were just talking about adult things there, things that shouldn't be heard by young ears."

"Dad!" Kurt whined, dragging out the D at the beginning of his sentence before hearing his dad's laughter.

"See, he's not old enough Blaine, I told you" Kurt's dad said playfully, Kurt pouting as Blaine sat up further and began to laugh at the look on Kurt's face.

"He's pouting, ain't he Blaine?"

"Yes he is Mr Hummel" Blaine replied and instantly had two people shouting his name.

Kurt, because of the fact that he was upset slightly that Blaine had told his dad he was pouting.

And Kurt's dad because of the fact that he was still referring to him as Mr Hummel.

"Sorry" Blaine replied to the both of them, returning to his uni work and Kurt put his dad off speaker.

"You're off speaker now dad, so be careful what you say" Kurt said as he heard the sound of Blaine's fingers typing against the keys again before his dad replied.

"No it's fine, nothing more to worry about, so tomorrow then?" Kurt's dad asked to which Kurt agreed, stating that he would see his dad tomorrow before hanging up his phone and continuing on with his homework, just as Jeff entered the dorm room with Thad, both of whom looked worn out.

"Hey, how did it go with the teachers?" Kurt asked as he turned away from his homework once more just as Jeff fall face forward onto his bed mumbling something incoherent whilst Thad sat down on the floor next to Jeff's bed and looked up at him.

"Awful, well at first anyway, we had Miss Smith, Mr Alexander and the Principal to get on our good side, and of course halfway through the damn meeting, in walks Nick with his usual air of snobbishness and joined our table claiming that he was still a council member and was un-aware of the meeting then we had a five minute break in which Jeff decided to punch Nick in the face and earn himself a weeks worth of detention..."

"It was worth it though, just to see the look on Nick's face" Jeff pipped up, kneeling up from his former position and placing his chin in his hands as Thad continued the story.

"And then after the meeting was over, Nick said something completely horrible to us, the faculty heard it and Nick is banned from any and all further rehearsal's and competitions that the Dalton Academy Warblers either do or take part in" Thad finished with a quick high five to Jeff whilst Kurt smiled at his two friends.

"That's great news, I bet Nick wasn't too pleased."

"That's a fair understatement, I thought Miss Smith or Mr Alexander was going to have to drag him back to his dorm kicking and screaming but he just walked off, slammed a few doors and then returned to his dorm where he has been holed up for a matter of fifteen minutes now since the Principal locked his door after Nick kept trying to sneak out again" Jeff spoke up here, and he leaned forward to take a peek at Kurt's homework.

"Kurt, that stuff's not due till next week" He exclaimed to which Kurt sighed.

"I'm going home tomorrow to visit my dad for the weekend with Blaine, so I want all my homework done by then" Kurt explained as he turned back to the homework and Thad and Jeff shut up for a good half an hour allowing Kurt to finish his homework and not even a second after, Thad was complaining that he was hungry to which Kurt sighed to himself and looked over at Blaine who was still typing away.

"Honey" Kurt said, Blaine looking up from the laptop to look at Kurt.

"Yeah?"

"We're going to get something to eat, would you care to join us?" Kurt asked as he stood from his chair, throwing his blazer on and grabbing his wallet and phone which he placed into his blazer pockets just as Blaine nodded and set about finishing up his work before switching off his laptop and putting it away, and grabbing his wallet which he stuck into the back pocket of his light blue denims - today - before joining the others and they headed down to the cafeteria where Kurt got his usual salad and a bottle of water before paying and heading over to the Warbler table which thankfully was empty and starting to eat, just as Thad, Jeff and Blaine joined him, sitting in their usual seats but Jeff sat in Nick's seat this time as he began to eat his chicken pie and fries quickly whilst Kurt grimaced at how much fat was ought to be in each each piece of pie or each fry that Jeff was eating as a whole.

Kurt went to open his mouth to say something, but decided against it and went back to his salad glancing out of the corner of his eye to see that Blaine was munching on a burrito and he smiled slightly, happy that Blaine was being healthy, though Blaine always eat healthy things, even before he and Kurt had started going out, Kurt could remember Blaine sitting at the Warbler table with Wes and David - this was before Kurt was a Warbler - eating something like a salad roll or sometimes eating a bowl of fruit or vegetables to which Wes and David would mostly imitate a rabbit and Blaine would scoff at them twice, once for the impersonation and a second time when he would see what they were eating.

Once Kurt finished his salad, he looked up from his food to see that Jeff had now finished eating and was watching him with a look of concern.

"Are you alright Kurt?" Jeff asked after a couple of seconds and Kurt nodded, taking a swig of his water just as his phone began to ring to the tune of_ 'Home'_ by _'Michael Buble.'_ - Finn had changed it the last time he was home, and he hadn't the heart to re-change it - and he answered before hearing a large whoop on the other side of the phone from his dad.

"Oh Kurt, you did it son, you got accepted" Kurt's dad's tone was really happy and proud and Kurt had to inhale a couple of times before answering.

"Where?"

"Lasell only so far, but you did it" Kurt's dad continued and Kurt felt tears spring to his eyes, he had done it.

"Lasell, oh my gosh, I got into Lasell" Kurt screamed back down the phone seeing his friends and boyfriend look up at him as he gave a cheery goodbye to his dad, before turning to Blaine.

"Blaine, I got into Lasell" Kurt squealed and he was rewarded as Blaine pulled him forward and kissed him, both slowly and passionately to show how happy he was to hear about this.

"Well done Kurt" Both Thad and Jeff said together after he pulled apart from Blaine's kiss and they shook his hand before patting his shoulder when they went to put their rubbish into the bins.

"Wow, Blaine, Lasell" Kurt said looking into the shinning hazel eyes that were Blaine's own and Blaine was kissing him again before pulling a small box from his jeans pocket.

"Kurt, I know that you might feel you are young or whatever, but, and this isn't fully because of college, but..." Blaine cleared his throat here and handed the box to Kurt, who opened it to be met with the nicest ring ever, it had a jewel in the centre and below when Kurt turned it did he see words engraved.

'Forever?'

Kurt looked up at Blaine to see he was waiting patiently, so he gave Blaine the ring back to which his boyfriend looked disappointed at first until Kurt held his left hand out and Blaine put it on Kurt's ring finger.

"Yes, I'll marry you" Kurt said, Blaine pulling him into a kiss again whilst he heard clapping around him and turned to see that the cafeteria was up on it's feet clapping in celebration at what they had just witnessed.

"We just need to tell you're dad now" Blaine said, after they separated and Kurt nodded, though still staring at the ring upon his finger, not really believing it.

He, he, Kurt Hummel was going to get married to Blaine, the love of his life, after dating for three years which had had many ups and downs, he just couldn't believe it.

* * *

End of chapter 5, hope you enjoyed, happy reviewing my fellow readers.

OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld xx.


	6. Chapter 6: Part 1 - Thirteen Votes

**Turn Around Bright Eyes**

**Chapter 6: Part 1 - 'Thirteen Votes'**

**Flashback - Tuesday 22nd September 2009 - Kurt's Audition**

_Kurt laughed along with Jeff and Thad as they made their way to the last class of the day, but the only bad thing was that this last class just so happened to be Chemistry I, one of his very least favourite subjects, but he had to take the subject, even if he didn't want to, which he really didn't._

_Why was life so unfair, Kurt thought to himself as Jeff said something about hoping that their Chemistry teacher would let them do anything they wanted, whilst Thad replied not to count on it, before they both turned to Kurt._

_"..."_

_"What?" Kurt asked, breaking out of the trance he had been in, as he tried to bring his mind back to the present and try to work out what the two were talking about now, or if they were still on the same subject as before._

_"Oh I agree with Thad" Kurt instantly tried to disguise his total lack of concentration on the subject by saying, but by the look on both Thad and Jeff's face's, he could tell that they weren't very amused._

_"I didn't even say anything" Thad replied to Kurt's bizarre sentence that had Kurt try to fight the urge to hit himself on the forehead, of course Thad hadn't said anything you idiot, he thought to himself whilst Jeff was just looking very confused by the turn of events._

_"I'm sorry, what were you talking about?" Kurt asked, slightly feigning interest in the subject, for if he was being very truthful to himself, nothing that anyone said to him was actually entering his brain and so in doing, he found that he couldn't start to listen to his friends so things just made no sense to him._

_"We were actually talking about your audition, so what song are you thinking of singing?" Jeff asked this time, Kurt instantly listening into the question now as he quickly gave his answer._

_"I was actually thinking about doing Defying Gravity from the musical Wicked, I love it so much" Kurt answered truthfully, going slightly red as he noticed Jeff and Thad watching him with matching smirks set on their faces._

_"What?"_

_"Ohh, you love Wicked do you? Do you love it as much as you love a certain curly headed Warbler who makes your heart skip a beat?" Thad mocked him here, Kurt turning his 'bitch please' glare on him that sent both Thad and Jeff into giggles at what Kurt was acting like._

_"Oh come on Kurt, we're only joking" Jeff spoke up as he slung a arm around Kurt's shoulder, Kurt rolling his eyes at no-one as Jeff always liked to do that sort of thing whenever around his friends._

_"Yeah Kurt, don't hate the friends" Thad added, trying very hard - and failing miserably - to be like a gangster, Thad just wasn't that kind of person so it was impossible to think that he could try and do something like it._

_"I'm sorry, but I just couldn't handle it if Blaine was near-by and he heard one of you say something like that, I want to be very careful" Kurt stated, trying his hardest to smile, despite the sort of churning feeling that was now happening in his stomach as he thought about how he was going to be seeing Blaine soon, seeing as how he was pretty much a Warbler and would be at the meeting when Kurt auditioned._

_"Don't worry Kurt, we'll help you be careful" Thad said starting to return to his serious side, but the next second, he was smiling at something, obviously indicating that he was trying very hard not to laugh at something that he found hilarious._

_"Though, you'll need to get the protection yourself."_

_Kurt shook his head at Thad, flicking him off as Thad pretended to be wounded by the act of language._

_"Ouch, your words hurt me Kurt" Thad said dramatically as he clutched a hand to his heart, acting as if Kurt's words really affected him as Kurt rolled his eyes again, this time directly at Thad who started to laugh at him._

_"Ah Kurt, so young, so innocent, so easily wound up" Thad admitted as he leaned over to ruffle Kurt's hair as Jeff let go of him only to clamp a hand onto Kurt's wrist when he looked very pissed off at the fact that Thad had just messed up his hair._

_"Thaddeus Kingsley Harwood, I will send you to an early grave unless you leave my hair at peace" Kurt snapped, still being held back by Jeff, who looked kind of freaked out unless Kurt ended up going on the rampage._

_"Okay, okay, I promise never to mess up your hair again, as long as you don't state my full name, ugh" Thad instantly backed down with a shiver at his full name, as for some reason Thad was really against his full name being used, especially by his friends, apparently, even Thad's parents didn't even use his full name unless really angry at him which wasn't very often._

_"Agreed" Kurt answered, shaking hands with Thad when his own shot out as they continued on the walk towards Chemistry I whilst Kurt tried his hardest not to think about the upcoming audition and how it could change his life at the school forever._

_The three had just turned onto the Sciences corridor when Kurt saw Wes and David standing outside the classroom that he, Thad and Jeff were supposed to be going into, talking about something that seemed very important due to how they had their heads ducked together and were talking in hushed whispers, every so often looking up from their conversation to look for either something or someone, until David caught sight of Kurt and nudged Wes who looked up also and smiled at Kurt, before they both begin walking over to him._

_"See you in class Kurt" Jeff announced with a pat on the shoulder as he and Thad waved at him - Kurt waving back - before they headed into the classroom, just as Wes and David reached him._

_"Kurt Hummel?" David asked of him that had Kurt nod suspiciously at him, didn't David already know who he was seeing as how both he and Wes had interrogated him a few days previous._

_"We are here to inform you that your audition will take place today at two thirty-five pm exactly" Wes spoke up this time, sounding very authoritative and very un-like what he had been on the day of the interrogation, whilst David just seemed to be acting like his usual self._

_"What, wait?" Kurt finally asked as Wes's words entered his brain, "But that's in-"_

_"Fifteen to twenty minutes, yes we are aware of that" David started to say, as he butted into what Kurt was about to say before Wes continued._

_"However, this is the only time today that all the Warblers are free so either take it or lose it."_

_"I'll take it" Kurt assured the two with a smile, trying not to think of the consequences of what he was agreeing to and how he was pretty much getting out of his last lesson of the day, well that was a good thing at least, though he would have to get notes off of either Jeff or Thad but knowing them two, they would probably want to know all about where he had been that would have caused him to miss Chemistry._

_"Okay then, follows us" David stated and without as much as a backward glance, Wes and David were walking past other classrooms and out of the science building towards where Kurt was going to be auditioning, well that's what he was going to guess anyway, as he ran after the two, really not wanting to get lost in the big massive school known as Dalton Academy, for even though it was his second week, he was still getting lost, rather easily._

_After what felt like half an hour, but only seemed to be five minutes, Kurt was standing outside two wooden doors that would lead into the place where he would be auditioning and from where Kurt was standing, he could distinctly make out the sounds of someone singing on the other side of the door whilst there was several sounds that sounded very like boy's doing acapella in time to what the singer was doing, but whatever the song was, Kurt couldn't make out until Wes and David pushed the doors open, allowing Kurt to walk in first, which he did, nearly dropping at the sight before him._

_For the room was literally filled with boy's who were doing some sort of side step and standing behind the singer, who had his back to Kurt at the moment as he continued to sing a song that Kurt knew he knew very well despite having forgotten the name seeing as how the guy singing had the most fantastic voice he had ever heard._

"My heart stops, When you look at me Just one touch Now, baby, I believe This is real So take a chance And don't ever look back (**Warblers**: Don't ever look back)

I'ma get your heart racing In my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me In my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight."

_The person singing stopped once he reached the end of the song and instantly all the boy's that had been singing with him or just standing and watching began to clap, Kurt included as he wondered who had the voice of an angel as he started to fantasise about who's back was to him just as David walked forward causing the boy's to scatter and sit down in either the couches or single chairs that lined the room of the_ room he was currently in.

_"Okay shows over" Wes announced and with a clap of his hands, all the Warblers became silent whilst the boy who had been singing finally turned round and Kurt had to stifle a gasp as the guy of his day-dreams was now standing near him, oh god, Kurt thought to himself, he was going to faint, he was sure of it._

_"Blaine, I know you're a council member, but no more impromptu performances just because we aren't here okay?" David asked Blaine who nodded only once, not even looking put down at this face before his eyes moved to Kurt who silently waved, mouthing 'hi' to Blaine who smiled back, Kurt blushing and turning away whilst David shook his head._

_"Oh for the love of..."_

_Before David could even begin to say anything else, Wes nudged him in the side encouraging him to sit down in his own seat, which he did, but David sat down on the left hand side of a long dark brown table that sat at the front of the room facing all the other Warblers and Kurt whilst Wes sat down in the middle of the table, right in-front of what Kurt was pretty sure was a gavel with it's own mini desk like thing, Kurt wasn't too sure what it was called and Blaine sat on Wes's right, looking directly at Kurt as he poured a glass of water for himself from a glass jar that sat on the middle of the desk that Kurt had only just noticed just as Wes grabbed the gavel at the front of the table and lightly pounded it against the mini desk a couple of times before beginning to speak. _

_"Fellow Warblers, we gather here today to witness the birth of a new Warbler in our midst, Kurt Hummel step forward please."_

_Kurt walked forward when he heard his name being called, moving to stand in-front of the council table and face the three boys, but Wes mimed turning round on the spot, so Kurt done that, turning to face the Warblers whom he was hoping to be apart of very soon and trying very hard not to freak out at the fact that he was about to audition in-front of people that he didn't really know._

_"Kurt, please state your song and then begin" David's voice sounded from behind him, making Kurt jump slightly as he forgot where he was and he heard a couple of sniggers from his audience, but he ignored them and took a few deeps before he began to talk._

_"I will be singing the song Defying Gravity from the musical Wicked" Kurt said quietly, although he knew that the Warblers would be able to hear him as the room was already deathly quiet._

_'Okay Kurt, you can do this' Kurt thought to himself, as he rearranged his blazer, kind of wishing he had done that before-hand and looking his audience in the eyes before opening his mouth to begin singing._

"Somet..."

_"Wait" Kurt heard a shout, well rather three shouts, and the next second the door to the room he was in were being thrust open as Nick, Jeff and Thad ran into the room, desperately trying to get their breath back and give him thumbs up at the same time which was proving very difficult._

_"Begin again, Kurt" Wes informed Kurt, who nodded as he took in a great deep breath and began to sing once again._

"Something has changed within me Something is not the same."

**At this line Kurt began to look around the room, shaking his finger slightly as if trying to tell the others that things were different here and now, whilst trying hard not to look at his friends who were probably smiling at him encouragingly. **

"I'm through with playing by the rules Of someone else's game."

**Kurt now felt his feet begin to move him around the room to pretend to play chess with one of the boy's who was standing beside the thing and was looking very interested at the song which he was singing, before he moved away again to stand in the middle of the room, battling with himself not to look back at the council table, because he knew it wouldn't be good, they would probably hate him right about now.**

"Too late for second guessing."

**Kurt held up two fingers this time, shaking his head as he done so to indicate the point of the song in this very line.**

"Too late to go back to sleep It's time to trust my instincts Close my eyes and leap!"

**Kurt here mimed leaping off a very high what could be ledge as he closed his eyes like the song indicated and leaned forward, pretending to leap and hearing a bunch of muttered gasps around him, before he re-opened his eyes, getting more into the song as he sang from his heart, looking at his audience but not really taking them in this time around.**

"It's time to try defying gravity I think I'll try defying gravity Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity And you won't bring me down! Too long I've been afraid of Losing love I guess I've lost Well, if that's love It comes at much too high a cost!

"I'd sooner buy defying gravity Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity I think I'll try defying gravity And you won't bring me down! Bring me down!

Ohhhhh, ohhhhh."

_Kurt finished singing and all was quiet for a few minutes as people obviously took in his performance before there was a huge thunderous applause echoing throughout the room, lead by Nick, Jeff and Thad who were also whistling rather loudly and trying to make themselves heard over the rest of the boy's before Wes ponded the gavel he held in his hand against the mini desk rather loudly this time and the whole room became quiet again, almost like Wes's gavel worked as a switch for the Warblers._

_"Thank you Kurt, you can wait outside whilst we decide" David assured him, pointing to the door that lead to outside the room and Kurt headed out of the door, followed by Thad, Jeff and Nick who instantly pounced on him the second that the door was closed._

_"Kurt, wow, oh, wow, that song was absolutely amazing" Jeff announced as he picked Kurt up in a tight hug that left him breathless until Nick finally pulled Jeff off of him. _

_"Well done Kurt, the Warblers would be lucky to have you" Nick told Kurt, hugging him and Kurt hugged Nick back just as Thad just hugged him very tightly, congratulating him on doing so well as the door opened to the room, but it was just some Warblers leaving the room and taking excitedly about something or another whilst looking back at Kurt every so often that was leaving Kurt wondering what the hell was going on._

_Once all the Warblers had seemed to come out of the room, Kurt heard Wes call his name, asking him to re-enter the room and he done so to see that David and Blaine were counting pieces of paper whilst Wes still sat at the long table, twiddling his thumbs as he waited for something just as Blaine spoke for the first time since Kurt had been inside the room._

_"Thirteen votes for yes."_

_Wes nodded at him before returning his gaze to Kurt._

_"Welcome to the Warblers Kurt Hummel" Wes said with a true smile on his face that had Kurt smile back at the boy trying very hard to scream out in joy and do some sort of very weird dance that would probably get some very weird looks from the guy's in the room so instead he settled for a simple._

_"Thank you Wes."_

_Before leaving the room with a nod to David, Wes and Blaine who all nodded back, though Blaine's looked more like a slight cock of his head downwards before it snapped right back into's earlier position as he turned away from Kurt to start picking up rubbish that some of the Warblers had left, Kurt trying very hard not to stare at Blaine's ass as he met up with his friends again who all seemed to be waiting very patiently for Kurt to give them an answer before Thad couldn't take it anymore it seemed._

_"Well-"_

_"I made it" Kurt announced with a large squeal that had Jeff, Thad and Nick all hug him again, really glad for him as Kurt tried very hard not to think about how he had a performance in a few days time, how was it going to go and what would he have to do in it, seeing as how he was actually a Warbler now._


	7. Chapter 6: Part 2 - Fighter

**Turn Around Bright Eyes**

**Chapter 6: Part 2 - "Fighter" **

**Flashback - Wednesday 7th October 2009 - Surprise Performance**

_It had now been exactly a week and six days since he had performed 'Uptown Girl' with the Warblers where Kurt was pretty sure that Blaine had been flirting with him during the performance, but once it was over, Blaine had ran out of the cafeteria where they had been performing faster than anyone he knew and Kurt hadn't really ever seen him since, sure he had been in Warbler rehearsal, but he sat so far away from Kurt that he had begun to wonder if maybe Blaine knew how he felt about him and didn't feel the same way, oh god, why had he done that, why had he spoken to Wes and David about Blaine like that, why oh why oh why oh-_

_"Kurt Warbler?" David asked of him as he sat in another rehearsal with the Warblers where they were discussing a set-list for Sectionals that would take place in a few weeks time so the Warblers were apparently very behind._

_"Yes?" Kurt asked, hoping to pretend to David that he had known all about what they were talking about, when in-fact he was lost, he hadn't been paying attention at all as since the beginning of the rehearsal, Kurt had been staring at Blaine's empty seat, wondering where he could be and wondering if maybe he was actually coming to rehearsal as it wasn't like Blaine to miss them._

_Almost as if thinking about him, had conjured him up, Blaine choose that moment to walk through the doors of the Senior Commons as Kurt now knew it to be called wearing a white and black stripped long sleeved t-shirt with a pair of very dark jeans, both of which were soaked and sticking to the boy's body by the rain which had started very early on in the morning and had somehow managed to get even worse throughout the day._

_"Blaine, there you are, we were-"_

_But before David could even continue with this sentence, Blaine shoved straight past him, digging his phone out of his pocket, looking at something for a few moments before throwing the thing as far as he could at the nearest wall and Trent who was sat there, ducked out of the way very quickly, leaving Kurt feeling slightly scared as to what was causing Blaine to react in this way as he had never really seen Blaine angry and now it seemed that he had broken his phone if the cracked screen and broken back with the battery being god know's where was anything to go by._

_"Blaine, since you are here-" David tried to start again, but Blaine just ignored him once more and walked to the middle of the room to begin to sing a song as that was what the Warblers usually done when they wanted to perform._

"After all that you put me through, You think I'd despise you, But in the end I wanna thank you, 'Cause you've made me that much stronger."

**As Blaine sang these lines, he looked around the room, with a large glare set on his face, before his eyes slowly flickered down to his phone and back again as he turned away from the rest of the Warblers not wanting to face his friends which Kurt knew was very strange.**"Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true."

**Blaine here started to move around the room, moving from one Warbler to the next, almost as if acting like he was telling them that they had done something wrong and were to blame for it despite Kurt knowing full well that that couldn't be true, what was going on? **

Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up 'Cause I've had enough."

**Blaine moved back to the middle of the room, so he was standing nearly right in-front of Kurt as he pounded one of the tables within the Senior Commons with his fist, looking like he was about to pass out.**

You were there by my side, always down for the ride But your joy ride just came down in flames 'cause your greed sold me out in shame."

**Kurt nearly gasped as Blaine gripped onto the table he had pounded with his fist and over-turned it causing the object in question to do so but it flew a bit first as if Blaine had done what he had with much more determination and angry that what he had believed.**

So thanks for making me a fighter."

_Blaine finished his song very quickly by hitting the council table, causing a loud echoing band to erupt throughout the room and Kurt closed his eyes for a few seconds to let his mind come to terms with how annoyed Blaine really was as did the other Warblers it seemed as Kurt re-opened his eyes to see that they were all standing back, letting Blaine calm down on his own before David approached him very slowly and very carefully._

_"Blaine?" David asked very lowly, almost as if trying to make sure that Blaine wasn't about to kill him or something worse, but Blaine just looked David in the eyes for a few seconds, apparently not seeing anything for the next second, Blaine had turned away and stomped out of the Senior Commons faster than anyone sane person that Kurt knew anyway._

_"Okay guy's, practice is over" Wes announced from where he had been sitting at the Council's Table, Kurt hadn't been paying very much attention to where he was, lightly tapping his gavel against it's mini desk to which the Warblers headed out of the room as quickly as the possibly could until it was only David, Wes and Kurt remaining._

_"Can I practise something for Sectionals?" Kurt asked, as he spotted what he was sure was Blaine's phone battery not too far away from his to which David and Wes nodded as they left the room also, talking in whispers about something that Kurt was very sure was about Blaine before he was the only person remaining in the room and Kurt instantly ducked under his chair, grabbing the battery before picking himself up as he moved over to Blaine's phone, lifting it up and placing the battery into the back of it before switching the phone on using the little red button on the front of the phone._

_Right away, Blaine's black Blackberry lit up informing Kurt that it was starting up and the next second, the screen came to life where Kurt could see a picture facing him, it was a picture of Blaine and some other guy standing together arms around each others shoulders and laughing at something that was unknown it seemed to everyone apart from them both._

_Kurt smiled at first, thinking that maybe this was maybe a brother that Blaine had or something just a new message popped up on Blaine's phone, the light on top of the Blackberry flashing red as it indicated to the phone-holder that he or she had a new message._

_Kurt opened the message, despite knowing he really shouldn't and had to hold back a sob at what his eyes took in._

_**Jeremiah - **__Babe, please talk to me x - 4.45pm_

_Blaine had a boyfriend whom he was ignoring, Kurt thought to himself as he tried his hardest not to cry at the sight before him just as his eyes travelled upwards to where there was a message contact photograph._

_It was the same person with Blaine as on his wallpaper._


	8. Chapter 7 - I Just Can't Stop Loving You

**Turn Around Bright Eyes**

**Chapter 7 - 'I Just Can't Stop Loving You'**

**Present Day**

"Jeff, Thad, wait up" Kurt shouted over the crowd of students making their way to breakfast the next morning as he tried to budge past them and catch up to his two friends before they entered the cafeteria - they were currently nearly at the doors - so he could tell them both the good news that he had, okay the excellent news rather.

"Oh Kurt, hi" Thad said, coming to a stop once Kurt finally reached them probably having heard Kurt's shout seeing as how most of the other Dalton boys had happened to hear it themselves due to the fact that they had all stopped to turn and stare at Kurt as he had ran past.

"Hey, can we talk somewhere in private, I need to tell you's something" Kurt pleaded with his two friends, Thad instantly nodding whilst Jeff looked slightly confused.

"You're not pregnant are you?" Jeff asked, his eyebrows raising as he directed the question - rather loudly, Kurt had to add - at him, whilst several boys who were just entering the cafeteria, stopped to turn and stare at him yet again.

"No" Kurt snapped, resisting the urge to slap Jeff around the back of the head, but Jeff still looked very puzzled so he grabbed the two by their arms and started dragging them along the hallway, finding an empty, unused classroom and pushing the two boys inside it and walking into it himself before shutting and locking the door behind him.

"What are you going to do to us?"Jeff asked that second, his face taking on a look of horror as he looked around the classroom looking for some sort of escape route that wasn't the door, "cause I've seen these sort of movies and me and Thad don't make it to the sequel."

Kurt shook his head at Jeff who had started to cower now, before he snapped on the light - Jeff jumped away like the light hurt him - and held his left hand out for his two friends to look at and see for themselves what he wanted to talk to them about.

All was quiet for a few minutes as Thad and Jeff inspected his hand, before almost at the same time, their eyes fell upon the ring on Kurt's ring finger and Thad squealed, slapping a hand over his mouth the next instant - it was kind of loud - for that sort of noise was embarrassing for Thad to be making whilst Jeff just started to jump about, singing something that Kurt couldn't make out as Jeff was bouncing about too much for anything to sound coherent, at this moment in time that was anyway.

"Wait one second" Thad finally said, after making sure that he wasn't going to squeal again - that's what Kurt was guessing anyway - and could talk to Kurt properly, "Is that a engagement ring?"

Kurt only nodded once to give his answer to his two best friends, who looked at each other for a few minutes, obviously taking it all in before crushing Kurt in a hug that made Kurt feel that he wouldn't be being let go any-time soon, at least not in the near future at least.

Weirdly enough though, both boys let go of Kurt that second to look at his ring better and take it in turns whispering things that sounded remotely like _'unbelievable'_, _'wow'_ and _'that boy has taste' _before letting go of Kurt's hand to stare at him with smiles on their faces that most likely would be staying there for a very long time to come.

"Okay, you have to tell us everything, where, when, was it romantic, was it planned, did Blaine do anything after it you know, wait it was Blaine, wasn't it?" Thad asked, clapping his hands together a few times before settling himself on the teachers desk as he waited to hear what Kurt would tell them about how Blaine had proposed.

"Okay first of all, Thad, are you sure you're not gay, and second, of course it was Blaine, who else would it be?, And it was in the cafeteria, right after you's two left yesterday, it was very romantic because I wasn't expecting it, it wasn't planned, Blaine just pulled the box out of his pocket and gave it to me, and no he didn't do anything after it, we just went to bed and fell asleep" Kurt explained to his friends and whilst Thad clapped his hands together again, a large smile on his face at what he had heard, Jeff looked very confused as he tried to work out what Kurt was going on about.

"Huh?" Jeff asked, holding his head slightly and Kurt could guess that all that hard thinking was hurting his head, though he probably wouldn't ever admit it seeing that was what Jeff was like a lot of the time, he didn't express his feelings except when angry or really upset.

"Blaine proposed to Kurt yesterday in the cafeteria after me and you left, and it seemed to be very romantic, Blaine just gave him the box so he wasn't expecting it at all and they didn't get up to anything after it" Thad explained to Jeff who nodded his head this time and moved - he had been standing by the door - to stand beside Thad, who was thinking about something very hard.

"Thad, don't hurt yourself" Kurt said, trying not to laugh when Thad started to frown and rub circles on his forehead before looking up at Kurt again.

"Wait, so you and Blaine haven't celebrated the fact that you are now engaged?" Thad asked Kurt, who shook his head leaning against one of the desks as he started to stare at his ring, yet again.

"No, not really unless you count several of the guys clapping for us after we kissed again, so in reality no" Kurt finally said, as he remembered how shy he had felt when the boys had started to clap for him and Blaine, before realizing that he was going to have to get used to that sort of thing.

"Okay, we so need to have an emergency Warbler meeting" Thad announced that second as he jumped off of the teachers desk, pulling his phone out and beginning to text the Warblers - well that's what Kurt was going to guess anyway - whilst walking towards the door.

"Thad, the door's..." Kurt started to say, just as Thad slammed straight into the door and began to rub at his forehead before looking behind him.

"Whoops" Thad apologized and unlocked the door before returning to his phone as Kurt finally dared to open his mouth.

"Why are we having the _'emergency'_ Warbler meeting?" Kurt asked, putting emphasises on the word _'emergency' _as nothing really big and drastic had actually happened which would result in the Warbler's having to have a meeting that was so important, not unless you counted Kurt being engaged to Blaine, but would the Warblers really think that was a really big deal, maybe, a voice in the back of his mind said suddenly and he had to push it away as Thad pressed the send button on his phone as he smiled at Kurt, though he was slightly freaked out by it.

"Don't worry young grasshopper, I have an idea" Thad announced before with a wave to Jeff and Kurt, he was out the room and Kurt could hear his footsteps fade away before there was nothing but the sound of Jeff who had begun humming to himself.

"Everytime, he tells me not to worry about something, I worry because Thad's definition of an idea usually ends in one of us getting into major problems" Kurt mumbled to himself as he and Jeff walked out of the classroom, Kurt shutting the door behind them and heading along towards breakfast, all the while, thinking about just what Thad's idea was for this emergency Warbler meeting.

* * *

Later on that day, Kurt sat in one of the chairs at the council table, feeling really powerful as he looked around the room from a different angle, seeing that more or less all of the Warblers were here, apart from Nick since he had been banned, and Blaine, who was probably being badgered by Thad right about now about something or another, more than likely though, Thad was probably trying to get him to attend the meeting since he wasn't here either and the only other person at the council table was Jeff who was playing a game of thumb wars with himself and purposely making himself either lose or win, though that was just one of Jeff's crazy points that still didn't fail to make Kurt laugh wondering how Jeff would outdo himself this time.

That second Thad entered through the wooden double doors of the Senior Commons with Blaine who held a small stereo in his hand and seemed to be having a silent argument with Thad about something or another - Thad was shaking his head a lot whilst Blaine was using a lot of hand gestures as if trying to make Thad answer him about something that was unknown to Kurt - before placing the stereo on the council table, much like Nick had done a few days previous but Blaine didn't look like an ass when he done it which was one difference between them, there was a lot more but Kurt didn't want to get caught up in them and miss what was going to happen at the meeting.

Finally both Thad and Blaine sat down, Thad in the middle seat of the table which Kurt could remember was always where Wes used to sit when he had been attending Dalton since he was seen as the leader of the council whilst Jeff sat on Thad's left, that seat had once belonged to Blaine when he had been a Senior as Blaine also had been a council member during his last year at Dalton and Kurt sat on Thad's other side in the seat that David used to sit in when he also used to be a council member.

"Okay fellow Warblers, now today I would like to welcome Senior member Kurt Warbler to our council" Here Thad - who usually was the lead Council man for the Warblers - paused allowing the other Warblers to clap for Kurt, including Blaine who looked so different from the rest of Dalton's students as today he was wearing a white t-shirt with a blue hoodie, dark jeans today and a pair of red converse - it didn't really match, but on Blaine it looked amazing - as he was trying to fit in with the uniform.

"Okay now that we have welcomed our new council member, I would like to announce some big news about two of my friends..."

"Wait, is this the reason why you called this emergency meeting to talk to us about your friends, really?" The Junior, who Nick had pretended to punch the other day spoke up here, looking very bored as he was sprawled out on one of the couches near the front of the room looking like he was seconds away from falling asleep.

"Oh I'm sorry" Jeff spoke up that second as he leaned forward in his chair to glare at the Junior in question "Are we boring you?"

"No, of course not."

"Good, then shut your pie hole cause no-one cares, sit up and pay attention to Thad right now" Jeff snapped and the Junior done as he was told, looking quite surprised at how Jeff had spoken to him, Kurt was also kind of surprised, but that was because he had never really seen Jeff get annoyed during Warbler meetings.

"Continue Thad."

"Thanks Jeff" Thad started up again as he cleared his throat a couple of times before continuing with what he was about to say before he was interrupted.

"As I was saying, I would like to announce some big news about two of my friends, Kurt Warbler Hummel, who like most of us sitting in these chairs and more importantly being a part of the council is a Senior" Thad paused here again as some people clapped at this part of the announcement whilst some other people who knew him whooped, Kurt laughing to himself at how the Warblers acted sometimes.

"And former council member and Warbler Blaine Anderson, who is set to start teaching at Dalton Academy this very Monday as an English assistant teacher." When Thad paused again, there was a large uproar as a lot of the Warblers didn't know why Blaine was back and Kurt thought that maybe the ceiling may come off by how loudly some people were cheering and clapping for Blaine.

"Alright settle down Warblers, now as many of you may or may not know, Blaine and Kurt have been dating for three years now, ever since Kurt was a innocent Freshmen and Blaine was a not-so-innocent Senior, yes I mean you Blaine Anderson" Thad added with a laugh as Blaine pretended to be shocked that Thad had ever thought he wasn't innocent.

"Okay, back to business, well Blaine and Kurt have been dating for three years now, and just yesterday, Blaine plucked up some courage and proposed to our very own Kurt Warbler who in turn agre..."

Thad didn't even get the chance to finish his sentence this time before there was a loud clapping around the room as some people stood to try and catch a glimpse of Kurt's ring or to clap Blaine on the shoulder telling him well done.

Once the clapping had died down which took a matter of fifteen minutes or so, Thad decided to speak up again, clearing his throat once apparently signalling something as Blaine stood up from his chair and walked up to the Council table grabbing the small stereo and placing it in-front of Kurt before waiting for Thad to continue.

"And in Warbler tradition, I thought it would be appropriate for Blaine and Kurt to sing us a song, do you agree, Kurt, Jeff?" Thad turned round to ask Jeff and Kurt this receiving nods in return - Kurt's really ecstatic as he silently thanked his friends - and Thad pointed to Blaine.

"The floor is yours Blaine."

Blaine nodded once as he turned to look at Thad before his gaze returned to Kurt.

"Kurt Hummel, would you do me the honour of singing this song with me?, you may remember it" Blaine asked with a large smile on his face that Kurt couldn't say no to as he nodded back at Blaine who leaned forward over the table to give him a swift kiss before straightening out his clothes and hitting the play button on the stereo and music instantly filled the now quiet commons.

Kurt smiled instantly as he recognised the tune as being _'I Just Can't Stop Loving You'_ by_ 'Michael Jackson feat. Siedah Garrett'_, smiling yet again when he remembered that that was the song that played in the restaurant on his and Blaine's very first date and how Blaine had sang along under his breath to the song but this time however, Blaine took a deep breath and began to sing out the words all the while staring at Kurt who stared back, wondering how things had gotten this good.

"**Blaine: **Each time the wind blows  
I hear your voice so  
I call your name . . ."

**Here, Kurt stood up from the council table and began to walk over to one of the couches slowly as Blaine watched him, a look of love evident on his face as Kurt sat down and faced Blaine who was still singing the song.**

"Whispers at morning  
Our love is dawning  
Heaven's glad you came . . ."

**At this point, Blaine slowly made his way over to Kurt, skipping a little bit which had Kurt try not to laugh as Blaine passed by him from behind before moving in and pointing to the sky or rather heaven as was accustomed to the lyrics before he brought his hands back down and pointed one finger at Kurt a smile that was so large on his face that Kurt felt himself smile back thinking about how this was the kind of things that Blaine done that made him love the older boy more and more with each passing day.**

"You know how I feel  
This thing can't go wrong  
I'm so proud to say  
I love you."

**Blaine bent down here and took one of Kurt's hands in his own before placing a kiss to Kurt's hand as his eyes never strayed from Kurt's face before he almost shouted out the 'I love you' line, Kurt blushing at how romantic Blaine was being and how this still never failed to amaze him when Blaine would pull romantic gestures out of thin air and use them to his advantage, or rather, use them to make Kurt fall even more deeply but now Kurt knew that he was beyond normal love levels as Blaine moved away to the front of the room to sing the next line.**

"Your love's got me high  
I long to get by  
This time is forever  
Love is the answer."

**Blaine did a very weird side step, pretty much like the one the Warblers would do if they were on steroids which Kurt had to hold back a chuckle at seeing how it really fit that part of the song before he moved over to the council table and started pretending to write what Kurt could make out - as he stood - was 'love', like he were writing it on a blackboard before Blaine turned back round to him as Kurt started to sing, wanting to show through song just how much he loved and treasured Blaine as well.**

"**Kurt: **I hear your voice now  
You are my choice  
Now the love you bring."

**Kurt started moving slowly towards Blaine, acting like he was entranced by Blaine's voice as he held his hands out, ready to Blaine's before making a sneaky move and standing beside the left side of the council table whilst Blaine went to stand on the other side, both Thad and Jeff looking from left to right to see who would make the next move, making Kurt think of a tennis game for some strange reason.**

"Heaven's in my heart."

**Kurt pointed one hand to the ceiling, much like Blaine had done before slowly bringing his hands back down to rest on his heart looking at Blaine all the time to see that he was smiling still and had his hands resting on his side of the council table.**

"At your call  
I hear harps,  
And angels sing."

**Kurt moved slowly over to stand beside a group of Warbler's who were closest to him and he noticed that right away the Warbler's in question began to harmonize to the song, acting like they were the angels referred to in the song and they stood to form a sort of semi-circle behind Kurt whilst more and more Warbler's began to join them as well as Kurt continued to look at Blaine who still had a smile upon his face that was making Kurt feel dazed as he tried to remind himself of the song he was singing.**

"You know how I feel  
This thing can't go wrong  
I can't live my life  
Without you."

**Kurt decided to make things his own as he pointed towards Blaine indicating that he knew how Kurt felt about him before pretending to die with the fact that he knew he wouldn't be able to live without Blaine and the next thing he knew Blaine was in-front of him, holding him close in his arms as Kurt looked back into Blaine's hazel eyes.**

"**Blaine: **I just can't hold on

**Kurt: **I feel we belong"

**Here Blaine let go of him, acting like he had been shocked whilst Kurt grabbed his hand, holding onto him and placing Blaine's hand against his heart both boys smiling at each other as they moved closer to one another.**

"**Blaine:** My life ain't worth living  
If I can't be with you."

**Blaine seemed to let go of him slightly here before Kurt felt himself being pulled back into Blaine's embrace as he locked eyes with Blaine's own again as they started to sing together, neither letting go nor moving their gazes from each other whilst the Warblers continued to harmonize in the background and do a slow side step whilst Kurt could see that Thad was trying very hard not to cry whilst Jeff was humming and slowly moving from side to side along to the song whilst all-the-while still sitting in his chair.**

**Blaine and Kurt:**I just can't stop loving you  
I just can't stop loving you  
And if I stop . . . then tell me just what  
Will I do  
'Cause I just can't stop  
Loving you

**Kurt**: We can change all the world tomorrow."

**Kurt moved away from Blaine's embrace this time as he started to make his way around the edge of the Senior Commons whilst seeing that Blaine was doing the same thing but on the opposite side of him so he and Kurt would meet in the middle again.**

"**Blaine: **We can sing songs of yesterday."

**Blaine pointed behind himself as he moved past the other Warblers, only having one thing in his sight, Kurt, who was looking back at him, Blaine remembering how he had fallen in love with Kurt the first time he had laid eyes upon the younger boy.**

"**Kurt: **I can say, Hey . . . Farewell  
To sorrow

**Blaine: **This is my life and I,"

**Blaine and Kurt finally met each other in the middle of the room here and Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand dragging him back to the front of the room and Kurt jumped up onto the council table at his end whilst Blaine stood in-front of him, holding his hands as he sang directly to him and only him, no-one else mattered.**

"**Blaine and Kurt: **Want to see you for always  
I just can't stop loving you

**Kurt: **No, baby,  
Oh!

**Blaine and Kurt: **I just can't stop loving you

**Kurt: **If I can't stop!

**Blaine: **And if I stop . . .

**Blaine and Kurt: **No

**Blaine: **Tell me just What will I do?  
(**Kurt: **what Will I do)

**Kurt: **I just can't stop loving you

**Blaine: **Hee! Hee! Hee!  
Know I Do Girl!

**Blaine and Kurt: **I just can't stop loving you

**Blaine: **You know I do

**Blaine and Kurt: **And if I stop . .  
Then tell me, just what  
Will I do

I just can't stop loving you."

Blaine and Kurt both finished singing the song together, Kurt still sat up on the council table before he leaned forward and kissed Blaine, who kissed him back, hands coming up to rest on the side of Kurt's face just as the Warblers broke into applause and Kurt pulled away from the kiss slightly embarrassed as he had forgotten that the others were here.

"Don't worry hun, we have forever to do that" Blaine whispered into his ear that second as the applause died down and Kurt nodded back at him as Blaine moved away to sit back down on the couch he had been occupying whilst Kurt jumped down from the council table and sat down in his usual chair just as Thad blew his nose rather loudly into a rather ugly looking handkerchief before clearing his throat, rubbing at his slightly tear stained eyes and beginning to talk again.

"Well that was just amazing Warblers, now that is three thirty so you can all leave early, be with your loved ones and family" Thad said all in one breath and not even two seconds later, the room was almost empty as the Warblers hurried out to grab their stuff and head back home until Kurt, Thad, Jeff and Blaine were the only ones remaining.

"So, going to you're Dad and Carole's for the weekend?" Thad asked as he started to pack up some spare pieces of paper and make the room look more presentable whilst Jeff had dug his phone out and was now sending a text to someone and Kurt nodded to Thad who smiled.

"Yeah, what about you?"

"Just the usual, going to my parent's house and then hanging out with Charlotte on Saturday, are you going to tell you're dad about you and Blaine?" Thad asked, indicating the ring sat on Kurt's ring finger and Kurt nodded, feeling really confident about this.

"Yeah, I am so..."

* * *

"...not ready for this" Kurt announced for the fifth time since they had parked outside the front of Kurt's house and Blaine for the fifth time turned to him and held his hand in his own.

"You can do this Kurt, it's just like introducing me to your dad, but this time it's about an engagement rather than a relationship" Blaine said, as he started to rub Kurt's knuckles knowing that this was a really good way to calm him down and it seemed to work until Kurt began to think about something else.

"Oh no, what if he tries to shoot you, I know he didn't when I admitted we were dating, but his only son being engaged at 18, he's going to freak out" Kurt started to panic again whilst Blaine fished his phone out of his pocket and called the one person he knew could help. Wes.

Wes answered on the fourth ring staying quiet as he could tell that was something was not right so Blaine handed his phone to Kurt and mouthed he was to talk to Wes.

"Wes?" Kurt said, trying his best to stay calm despite the fact that his hand was shaking really badly which made him glad that he agreed to Blaine's proposal that he drive as Kurt knew he wouldn't be able to do it whilst thinking about what his dad was going to say.

"Kurt, what is going on? You sound even more freaked out than Blaine during exam week" Wes spoke, trying to lighten the mood and Kurt laughed slightly before launching into a full story of why he was freaking out so much before finally shutting up to allow Wes to reply.

"Okay, Kurt Hummel, you are going to go up to you're house right now with Blaine and tell you're family all about you's two, prompt, got it?" Wes asked Kurt, Kurt started to nod before remembering that Wes couldn't see so instead he replied back _'Yes' _and the next second, the line went dead as Wes had obviously hung up so Kurt passed the phone back to Blaine before smiling and taking Blaine's hand over the console.

"I'm ready" Kurt said, wide smile on his face as Blaine only nodded as he became aware of the fact that Kurt was going to tell his family and he was ready to become a part of the family.

"Let's go" Kurt finally got out as he opened his door and got out, seeing Blaine get out of the car at the same time and whilst Kurt slowly started to shut the car door, wondering what he would say to his dad, he could see that Blaine was twiddling his car keys in his hands before placing them in his pocket once Kurt had shut the door and the lock had locked itself automatically before Kurt hurried over to Blaine's side, grabbing Blaine's right hand in his left hand as they started the short walk up to the front door before Kurt let himself into the house, Blaine following behind him as the two emerged into a empty living room.

"Dad, Carole, Finn?" Kurt called out to his family members whom he was pretty sure would all be sitting in the living room waiting on his arrival but there was no-one in the living room.

"In here sport" Kurt heard his dad call the next second from the kitchen, Kurt sighing to himself as he realized that his family were more than likely making dinner, though Finn shouldn't be in the kitchen seeing as how he pretty much just eat everything in sight and burned things, he had even managed to burn water once just by putting the gas on too high.

Kurt held his head high as both he and Blaine walked into the kitchen, Kurt smelling the delicious smells of what he was very sure was Chorizo-Stuffed Pork Tenderloin, something that was only cooked when his family had something important to tell him but tonight it would be a fifty-fifty situation about who who's exciting news was more well front page news as his dad liked to refer to it as.

"Chorizo-Stuffed Pork Tenderloin, what's going on?" Kurt asked as he released Blaine's hand to walk over to his family and hug them one by one, his dad first since he was always his favourite, then Carole, whom was like a second mother to him, and lastly Finn who he couldn't say very much about seeing as how Finn was dumber than a stack of bricks, well at times anyway.

"Well honey, your dad told me all about Blaine's job position and since this is my first time meeting him, I thought that this meal would be the best way to introduce him to us and congratulate him, what do you think?" Carole said that second and Kurt squealed as he hugged her again, before hurrying over to grab Blaine's hand and drag him over towards where Carole was standing, checking on something every so often.

"Well Carole, this is Blaine Anderson, my boyfriend of three years" Kurt started speaking his hands pointing to Blaine quickly before he remembered the ring on his hand.

"Dad, Carole, Finn, I have important news as well, can we sit down please?" Kurt asked as he took Blaine's hand in his own once again before turning to see that his dad, Carole and Finn were all beginning to sit down at the table at the far end of the kitchen where normally they would sit and eat dinner as a family and Kurt nodded to himself before he and Blaine sat down opposite his family.

"Guys, my important news is that Blaine proposed to me yesterday and I said yes, we're getting married."

All was quiet in the kitchen for a few minutes as Kurt let his family digest this news before his dad finally spoke up.

"Welcome to the family yet again Blaine."

And Kurt knew that right in that second that everything was fine.

Oh, if only he could see into the future.


	9. Chapter 8 - I'm Not A Freaking Faggot

**Turn Around Bright Eyes**

**Chapter 8 - 'I'm Not A Freaking Faggot'**

**Flashback - Friday 16th October 2009 - Getting Together**

_Kurt had to force himself to try and stay awake, despite the gnawing feeling in his gut that was trying to get him to just put his head down and fall asleep or at the least just not care about anything anymore as he sat in his English class just wishing that the clock would hurry up so he could go back to his dorm room, grab his weekend bag that he had packed the night before - after Jeff had fallen asleep of course, he didn't want his roommate to find out that he hadn't been to sleep, yet again - and head on home to see his family for another weekend and probably not get any sleep yet again and end up playing Halo or Call Of Duty with Finn until the early hours of the morning. _

_Yet Again._

_"Mr Hummel?" the voice of Kurt's English teacher, Mrs Alexander, snapped him out of his trance as he noticed that everyone had their eyes on him as he had apparently something to do._

_"Yes Mrs Alexander?" Kurt asked, hating that yet again, he had not been paying attention to anything that his teacher had been saying and would probably fail a test or something again because of it._

_"The Warblers have called a performance and they wish you're presence in the cafeteria" Miss Alexander said, eyes staring straight into his own as Kurt nodded, quickly putting his English book, notepad and pens away into his bag before placing it over his shoulder and leaving the class, leaning against the wall opposite it for a couple of seconds as he tried not to think about the fact that he was going to be seeing the one person that he didn't really want to see very soon._

_Blaine. 'Fricking'. Anderson._

_Kurt soon enough got his breath back and started on his walk towards the cafeteria, wondering in one corner of his mind why no-one else except him and the Warblers were supposed to be at this performance, what the heck was actually going on?_

_As Kurt turned onto the corridor that lead to the cafeteria, the very first thing he heard was a whole load of shouts coming within, and he was about to turn and walk away when he realized that it was only the Warblers getting ready to perform and they were probably just wondering where the heck he was right there and then._

_Once he reached the door of the cafeteria which felt like hours rather than minutes later, Kurt turned the handle and walked inside, stopping short when he was met by only four people in the room who were standing at the front of the cafeteria, on some sort of stage that looked like it had been made for that special occasion._

_Kurt took a deep breath and started walking forward, about to ask the four guys where the rest of the Warblers were when Wes, who was standing near the back of the stage with a guitar slung over his body, put out a hand telling Kurt that he had come far enough and he was to stop whilst beside him, David was sat at a drum set and was nodding his head to Kurt, who backed up a step or two, grabbing a chair from one of the cafeteria tables to sit down on, still wondering what the hell was actually going on as he sat and looked up towards the stage where Trent was busy fiddling around with his guitar, obviously tuning it whilst standing right at the front of the stage, guitar over his shoulder and held by a guitar strap whilst facing a microphone and looking straight at Kurt with a look that Kurt couldn't decipher in that moment in time was Blaine._

_That moment, Trent nodded at Blaine who nodded back as he started paying a unfamiliar tune on his guitar whilst Trent and Wes joined in on the guitar and David started playing the drums before Blaine began to sing into the microphone, never once taking his eyes off of Kurt._

"**All: **Whoa

"**Blaine:** To my favourite teacher,  
told me never give up  
To my fifth grade crush  
Who I thought I really loved  
To the guys I've missed and the girls we've kissed  
Where are you now?

To my ex-best friends  
Don't know how we grew apart  
To my favorite band's  
And sing-along's in my car  
To the face I see in my memory  
Where are you now?

**Blaine with Wes and Trent (backing): **Where are you now?  
Cause I'm thinking of you  
You showed me how  
How to live like I do  
If it wasn't for you  
I would never be who I am

**Blaine: **To my first girlfriend  
I thought for sure was the one  
To my last girlfriend  
Sorry that I screwed it up  
To the ones I loved  
But didn't show it enough  
Where are you now?

**Blaine & Wes: **Where are you now?  
Cause I'm thinking of you  
You showed me how  
How to live like I do  
If it wasn't for you  
I would never be who I am

**Blaine:** I know we'll never see those days again  
And things will never be that way again  
But that's just how it goes  
People change but I know  
I won't forget you."

**Here, Blaine, Wes and Trent started on a guitar solo singing 'Whoa' into Blaine's microphone at odd times whilst David continued playing the drum's before Blaine began to sing again as Kurt started to get what this song was all about.**

"**Blaine:** To the ones who came,  
Who we're there from the start  
To the love that left  
And took a piece of my heart  
To the few who'd swear  
I'd never go anywhere  
Where are you now?

**All:** Where are you now?  
Cause I'm thinking of you  
You showed me how  
How to live like I do  
If it wasn't for you  
I would never be how I am  
If it wasn't for you  
I would never be who I am  
If it wasn't for you  
I'd be nothing  
Where are you now?"

_Blaine finished singing as he and his friends all stopped playing their instruments together at the same time whilst Kurt still sat in his seat, staring up at Blaine who was looking like a god as he stood up on the stage, his blazer clinging to him slightly and sweat dripping down his face from something that Kurt had a feeling was nerves but what did he have to be nervous about, Kurt thought to himself just as the song finally entered his brain, this song was for him and him alone._

_Kurt stood up without a moment to lose and quickly walked up to the stage, aware of the fact that Wes, David and Trent were all staring at him but Kurt only had eyes for Blaine as he approached the senior, tugging him by the arm so he faced Kurt, and kissing him, Kurt throwing his hands up to Blaine's face as Blaine's own arms came around his waist, Kurt all too aware of Blaine's guitar digging into his ribcage, but he didn't care about that, all that mattered was that he was kissing Blaine and Blaine was kissing him back._

_After a few minutes, the two boys broke away from air, Blaine's lips looking really swollen and red as he smiled down at Kurt, Kurt smiling back at him, not believing that this was actually happening just as Trent fell off the stage, landing on his back as his guitar hit him on the chest and he and the other seniors began to laugh, Blaine included and Kurt could feel Blaine's chest move beneath his head as he now rested it there, still not daring to believe that Blaine was actually his and his only now._

_Kurt snuggled in closer as Blaine began to laugh even more whilst Trent tried to get himself up before Wes and David went to help him up just as the bell rang for the end of the lessons and the end of the week._

_"Do you need to be heading home?" Blaine asked now, laughter forgotten all about as he turned his head to look at Kurt, Kurt looking back up at Blaine and really not wanting to go away from him seeing as how they had only just gotten together._

_"I should be" Kurt admitted as he continued to look up at Blaine who was watching him with a expression that he couldn't really read at this moment in time, "But I really don't want to."_

_Kurt blushed as he said this, Blaine smiling at him and leaning down to kiss one of his rosy cheeks that burned even more at the fact that he had done just that whilst his friends were watching._

_"I don't want you putting off seeing your folks if you really want to" Blaine said with a genuine smile that had Kurt shake his head at Blaine._

_"It's okay, I'll phone my dad and tell him, he'll be okay with it" Kurt admitted, eyes still locked on Blaine's as the older boy nodded once and kissed his lips quickly before pulling away._

_"Do you want to hang out in my room tonight?" Kurt blurted out faster than he thought possible as Blaine started walking away, obviously to put his guitar away, but stopped and turned back to Kurt that second._

_"Sure, what number?"_

_"Warbler Hall, Room 214" Kurt replied to Blaine's question, Blaine nodding again and going away to put his guitar away and whatever else he had to do whilst Kurt ran out to phone his dad and then head back to his room to wait for Blaine._

_A few hours later, Kurt stood in his room with Jeff who was laughing as Kurt tidied the place up, mostly by putting away books that were misplaced and hanging up towels that Jeff had been using in the bathroom to dry properly as he really didn't want Blaine to think they were slobs or anything when he arrived._

_"Kurtsie, calm down, what's got you on your high horse?" Jeff spoke up from where he was lying down on his messy, badly made bed._

_"Blaine is coming over, and I... Jeff move your fricking arse" Kurt snapped at Jeff who instantly moved and Kurt began to re-make Jeff's own bed just as the door to their room opened as Thad and Nick walked in, ceasing movement when they witnessed what Kurt was doing._

_"Kurt what's going on?" Thad asked as Kurt finished making the bed and turned round to Thad, who was standing in a white t-shirt with light jeans - Dalton let it's students wear whatever they wanted at the end of the school day and the end of the week - whilst Nick stood beside him, wearing a light blue cropped sleeves shirt with a pair of dark denims looking kind of freaked out just like Thad was looking that very second in time._

_"Apparently Blaine Anderson is coming over" Jeff pointed out when Kurt turned away from Thad to smooth down the cresses of his own duvet whilst Jeff was now standing at the foot of his own bed, trying not to laugh at crazy Kurt._

_"Oh really?" Thad asked as Nick started to look very bored and went to sit down on Kurt's bed but stopped when Kurt snapped at him._

_"NICK, don't sit there."_

_"Yeah, really" Jeff replied, just as Kurt finished what he was doing and sat on his bed whilst Jeff, Thad and Nick sat on Jeff's own bed._

_"Don't mess it up" Kurt tried to tell the three who just nodded before there was a knock at the bedroom door, Kurt jumping up from his bed so fast, it was like it had shocked him._

_"Ah, Blaine must be here" Kurt heard Jeff whisper to Thad and Nick, Thad smiling slightly at Kurt who smiled back, still not believing it whilst Nick still looked bored and almost annoyed by this news._

_Once Kurt reached the door, he opened it and instantly came face to face with Blaine, who was standing there, dressed down in a red long-sleeved t-shirt and dark skinny jeans, smiling at him and Kurt smiled back, moving into the hall to kiss Blaine quickly to which Blaine complied, hands going around Kurt's waist again before they had to break away for air, Kurt resting his forehead against Blaine's own._

_"Hi" Kurt said quietly to Blaine, who laughed slightly, repeating what Kurt had said, before indicating the door._

_"Can I come in?"_

_"Wh- Oh right yeah, come in" Kurt was brought back to his senses and moved back from Blaine to re-open his door, letting Blaine go in first before following him in to see that Thad, Jeff and Nick were all still just sitting where they were before, but now they were looking straight at Blaine, who began to smile nervously and wave at them, just as Kurt informed him to sit down, and Blaine did so, sitting on Kurt's bed, Kurt joining him, noticing that his friends were still staring at Blaine who was looking even more freaked out._

_"Guy's, stop scaring him" Kurt snapped at his friends who instantly said sorry just as Thad seemed to remember something as he hit himself on the forehead._

_"Oh yeah Kurt, I have my notes from English, do you want them?" Thad asked as he dug into his bag - Kurt hadn't even seen him bring it in or put it down - pulling out three sheets of paper from his bag which he handed over to Kurt who took them, thanking Thad just as Blaine spoke._

_"Who do you have for English?"_

_"Me, Jeff and Thad have Mrs Alexander, who is really nice and doesn't makes us do a lot of work most Fridays whilst Nick has Mr Adams who is like really scary" Kurt answered, looking at Blaine, who looked back, smile evident on his face as he went to lean in to kiss Kurt before remembering where he was and moving away, clearing his throat slightly, all of a sudden and looking around the room, obviously a bit uncomfortable but Kurt turned him round, kissing him slowly and passionately hearing several gasps from his friends as he done so, before moving away from Blaine, who looked more at peace as he put an arm around Kurt's waist holding him closer whilst Thad and Jeff smiled knowingly at him._

_"Okay, me and Blaine are together guys as you may have noticed" Kurt told his friends, pretty much stating the obvious when Jeff began to smile at him._

_"Really Kurtsie? I didn't notice" Jeff replied with a sarcastic tone that had Kurt pull his best 'bitch please' look at Jeff who just started to laugh at him._

_"Oh sweet, naive, Kurtsie, your daggers don't scare me any longer, not like they used to" Jeff continued, laughing even more when Kurt just stuck a tongue out at him._

_"Sorry for asking" Blaine chose this moment to speak up and Kurt knew he would never get tried of hearing his voice, "but why do you call him Kurtsie?"_

_Jeff looked shocked at first at the fact that a senior was speaking to him, before he started speaking, answering Blaine's question._

_"It's cool, you can ask us anything you want to, I started calling Kurt, Kurtsie not long after school started cause it's a really cool nickname and it just stuck from there."_

_Blaine nodded his head in understanding here just as Thad piped up._

_"We should watch a movie, since Kurt's not going home for the weekend."_

_"I like that idea Thad" Jeff replied, immediately hurrying over to his dvd cabinet to find a movie that would probably be liked by all of them whilst Kurt looked back up at Blaine who was looking around the room again, smiling when he caught sight of things like Kurt's musical poster's and other little decorations._

_"I see you like you're musical's" Blaine indicated all the posters around Kurt's side of the room that had Kurt nod just as Jeff found whatever movie they were supposed to be watching tonight._

_"Source Code, I've not watched this in ages" Jeff shouted out as he held up the dvd, almost cradling it to his chest as Kurt knew that Jeff had a little thing for Jake Gyllenhaal and had had for a while now._

_"You mean you've not watched it since last Friday, Kurt you should have heard him yelling 'No Jake, no, don't do that' it was crazy" Thad piped up, laughing but stopped, smile wiping off his face slightly when Jeff dropped the dvd and charged at Thad who started to run away, opening the door as Jeff continued to chase him outside and down the hall whilst all Kurt could do was sit and watch as they left until only he, Blaine and Nick were left in the room._

_"Does that happen a lot?" Blaine asked that second, indicating what Thad and Jeff had done whilst Kurt looked up at him, nodding his head._

_"A lot more on Friday's when I'm not here and then Nick has to phone me to calm them down" Kurt admitted, glad when he saw Blaine smile and place a soft kiss to forehead._

_"You're the peace guy then?"_

_Kurt nodded at that nickname, liking it even more since it came from Blaine's mouth just as Nick cleared his throat from where he was still sat on Jeff's bed._

_"Do you want me to go and sort them out?" Nick asked Kurt who only nodded slightly, eyes fixed on Blaine who was looking back at him so Nick took that as a yes and left the room, closing the door loudly behind him._

_"Blaine-" Kurt started to ask when Nick was out of the room, but stopped as he knew that he couldn't ask Blaine about this Jeremiah guy without getting shouted at for looking through Blaine's phone without Blaine's permission, but he had to do it anyway, if only to know what happened._

_"Why were you so angry about a week ago in Warbler rehearsal's, when you sang Fighter?" Kurt asked, trying a different approach and it seemed to work better as Blaine sighed a little bit and kissed Kurt's forehead softly._

_"I'm sorry if I scared you that day-" Blaine admitted, looking Kurt in the eyes as he said this, Kurt only shrugging his shoulders a little bit as if to say, it's okay before Blaine continued._

_"I was having a really bad day, first off it was raining, heavily and I had just broke up with my boyfriend of two years because I realized I was in love with someone else."_

_Blaine stopped talking here, and began to look around nervously, almost as if wondering what else he could he say without embarrassing himself, so Kurt grabbed one of Blaine's calloused hands in his own, hoping that would be one way to get him to speak up about everything._

_"...And when I told Jeremiah, that was my boyfriend's name, Jeremiah, he got angry and nearly threw a glass jar at my head then told me to leave."_

_Here Blaine stopped talking, looking straight ahead of himself, as if he wasn't really seeing anything before his gaze returned to Kurt._

_"So I left, and of course, I hadn't my car with me, so I had to walk back to Dalton and the rest is history."_

_Kurt nodded at this, watching as Blaine stared into his eyes, almost as if he were asking, have you got any questions, and Kurt knew the answer to that._

_"Blaine, who was the person you were in love with the day you broke up with Jeremiah?" Kurt asked, looking into Blaine's eyes, waiting for an answer but Blaine just closed his eyes and started to lean forwards towards him, just as there was a loud shout from the hallway._

_"...Get the hell away from me, faggot."_

_And Kurt knew he recognised that voice, he knew it as well as he knew his own name._

_Nick._

_Kurt jumped up from his bed, dropping Blaine's hand but noticed right away that Blaine stood up as well, following Kurt out to the hallway where Nick, Jeff and Thad were all standing whilst some other Freshmen and Sophmore Warblers stood as well, trying to work out what exactly was going on as Kurt looked directly in his three friend's direction's and nearly gasped._

_For the sight before him was one he was not very used to seeing as Thad and Jeff were standing at one end of the hallway, facing Kurt and he could see that Jeff was holding a hand to his cheek which was slowly turning redder and redder whilst Thad was looking ready to punch Nick who stood at the other end of the hallway, facing away from Kurt and seemed to be breathing heavily._

_"What the hell made you do that?" Thad roared that second as Kurt came to a stop outside his door, wondering what had just happened._

_"You know why I done that!" Nick nearly screamed back, looking as if he were seconds away from punching either something or someone._

_"Because I'm not a freaking faggot!"_

_Kurt wanted to start digging a hole for himself here, as he was pretty sure that Nick was speaking about him, but that second, Nick surprised him._

_"At least not like Jeff who seems to have the hots for me."_

_Time seemed to stop in that second as Kurt looked back and forth between Nick and Thad and Jeff wondering who would react first but before anyone could, two doors slammed from the floor above as Wes and David came out to the landing._

_"Whoever is shouting better stop right now or there will be trouble" Wes snapped to it right away, as unknown to Kurt until only a couple of days ago, Wes and David were prefects and could tell the younger pupils to do things, even things they didn't want to, and give them in trouble if they put a toe out of line._

_It seemed that Thad however didn't seem to think the same way as everyone else due to the fact that that second, he stormed right up to Nick's face, anger evident in his now dark brown eyes as he looked at Nick with such disgust that Kurt was surprised that Nick wasn't running like hell._

_"You know Duval, you're not fooling anyone" Thad half-whispered, half-shouted at Nick who reacted in less than a second as he pulled his arm up ready to sock one straight in Thad's face, but before he could, Blaine was there and holding him back, away from Thad who wasn't looking worried about any of this at all._

_"You're just like the rest of them aren't you?, you're the one who refuses to deal with the fact that you are actually different, cause you are Duval, you know you are" Thad continued to scream at Nick, who was looking ready to punch Thad's lights out, but couldn't due to the fact that Blaine was holding him._

_"I am nothing like him" Nick thundered this time, using his free right hand to point it towards Jeff, who was looking like he wished that the floor would swallow him whole due to how his already red cheek was burning even more at the things that Nick was saying, as was his other cheek making him look like a tomato with blonde stems, not a pretty sight really, Kurt thought to himself whilst waiting to see what Thad or even Nick might do next._

_"You're a liar Duval, You're as gay as the fourth of July" Thad replied, teeth almost looking bared as if he were a wild animal and was about to attack Nick._

_It seemed that that done it for Nick, as he made a noise that sounded like a lion's roar and the next second, Blaine was on the ground, clutching his stomach in pain and groaning, teeth gritted and Kurt instantly ran to his side, not thinking about what he was doing as he came to a stop next to Blaine, just hugging him as he turned his face to see Nick about to take a swipe at Thad, but the next second, Nick was on his back, being held back in place by Trent who looked so murderous that it scared Kurt a little bit._

_"Stop this right now" Trent nearly screamed, face red as he held Nick down, who was trying his hardest to get at Thad, but to no avail, Kurt couldn't help but think that moment in time as he turned his head back to make sure Blaine was ok._

_"Are you-" Kurt was cut off with what he was going to say when Nick slammed Trent away from him, the quiet senior hitting his back against one of the hallway's, slightly cringing and crying out in pain, but Nick just ignored him, intent on getting to Thad just as Blaine stepped in his way, Kurt finding it odd as he hadn't seen or felt Blaine move his side in the last few seconds._

_"Apologize" Blaine said calmly, mirroring Nick's movements when the younger male tried to get past him in his one man mission to attack Thad._

_"Apologize" Blaine repeated a second time, this time around, sounding less calm as Nick turned to him, a certain look on his face as Kurt noticed Blaine take a step back before coming to his senses once again._

_"I'm only going to say this once more, and I want you to do it this time. Apologize."_

_Kurt stood from where he was, sure that Nick was going to apologize to Trent that second as he started to turn away, Blaine turning away too, to make sure everyone else was okay when Nick changed directions, coming towards Blaine again, grabbing his shoulder and spinning him round so quickly that Kurt was worried Nick might break it off with the wrench of the tug._

_"Nobody tells me what the hell to do."_

_And Nick socked him right in the face._

* * *

_End of chapter 8, hope you enjoyed, happy reviewing my fellow readers._

_OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld xx. _


	10. Chapter 9 - That's Our Opening Number

**Turn Around Bright Eyes**

**Chapter 9 - 'That's Our Opening Number'**

**Present Day**

Kurt was aware of several things as he awoke on Saturday morning to a loud buzzing coming from somewhere near him that made him begin to worry, thinking that maybe a bee or wasp had gotten into his room, but the next second, he became aware of the fact that it was actually his phone buzzing and alerting him to the fact that he had a phone call, that was the first thing he was aware of, the next thing that Kurt became aware of was that Blaine was still snoring away quietly, rubbing a hand over his mouth occasionally and muttering incoherent words that Kurt had a feeling would probably not make sense to him if Blaine were awake either.

The next thing that Kurt was aware of as he rolled over in his bed to look at his alarm clock that sat on the desk drawer next to his bed, was the fact that the clock was showing back to him in bright numbers, 07:30.

It was half past seven on a Saturday morning, had he mentioned the fact that it was a Saturday and he should still be asleep after not falling asleep till well after midnight as he had been watching movies with Blaine, well rather, Blaine had been watching the movies whilst Kurt had been staring at his engagement ring and occasionally rubbing little circles into Blaine's chest that had made the older boy look away from the screen for a second or two, a smile on his face and kiss his cheek or nuzzle into him before returning back to the movie and tightening his hold on Kurt and continuing to do that until Kurt had fallen asleep during Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows Part 2 where he had dreamt of wizards flying and many other things after watching most of the movies back to back for years now and Blaine had wanted to watch them last night as he was such a fan-kid about them, apparently he had so much merchandise from them, although Kurt had to still to see any of the sort but had a feeling that Blaine was telling the truth.

Kurt groaned in relief once his phone stopped ringing and became still from where he was sure it was either on his computer table or in his jacket pocket and he rolled back over, facing away from his clock, and snuggling into a very warm Blaine just as the phone started up again, it's annoying buzzing sound filling the room again but doing nothing to disturb the one and only Blaine Anderson who slept on probably having a very nice dream as Blaine could sleep through anything and usually only woke for three things, one being food, another being high levels of noise and the last being if someone tried to steal something of his, Kurt could still remember the time he had slept in Blaine's dorm one night and accidentally picked up Blaine's tie rather than his own, Blaine had woken up in a flash at that, kind of freaking Kurt out for a few minutes before coming to understand it.

Kurt groaned again, this time knowing he would have get up and answer his stupid phone as he swung his legs out from under him, his back bumping Blaine's stomach slightly, only causing Blaine to roll over and mumble something that sounded a lot like 'No, I didn't hide your gavel collection Wes.' before returning to his quiet snoring as he moved his legs a little bit to get comfortable, Kurt was never sure what exactly it was he was doing as he slowly stood up, hearing his bed creak, however Blaine continued to sleep even as Kurt quickly tiptoed over to his jacket, he was very sure that he was where his phone was and digging it out of the pocket inwardly groaning to himself at the name scrolled across the top indicating who was calling him right now.

_Jeff Sterling Mobile._

Couldn't Jeff go at least nearly a whole weekend without annoying him at all, it seemed not Kurt thought to himself as he noticed under Jeff's name that he had five missed calls already from the man of the moment himself, Yep that's right Jeff.

Finally deciding that it would be better to find out what exactly Jeff wanted now rather than wait until later on in the day when he might be more awake and more ready for whatever the Senior threw his way, Kurt quickly slid along the unlock part of his phone and held it up to his ear saying 'hello' into it as the call picked up on the other end.

Kurt only had to wait a few seconds before there was an answer, but it wasn't anything like what he was expecting to hear, especially, not at this time in the morning at least.

"Ow, Got it bad,  
Got it bad,  
I'm hot for teacher!  
I've got it bad, so bad  
I'm hot for teacher!"

Jeff had just blasted the song 'Hot For Teacher' that Kurt had heard a few times whenever his dad or Finn had played a Van Halen album with that song on it but Kurt still jumped slightly, bumping into his computer table and hearing his mouse shift forward, whacking against the underside of the table as it went down.

Thankfully though, Blaine stayed asleep despite the noise and only rolled over again, now facing the wall and curling into a ball nuzzling into Kurt's pillow just as Kurt came to his senses again and went back to his phone call with Jeff.

"Jeffery Duncan Sterling, I am going to hunt you down and murder you for waking me up a Saturday morning at half past seven just to play me a stupid song" Kurt whispered harshly to his friend, knowing that it wasn't Jeff's fault he woke up even day at around six or something even crazier like that, but did he have to wake other people up at the same time to annoy them as well.

"Sorry Kurt" Kurt heard Jeff reply back and he could tell that Jeff would probably be bowing his head right about now, knowing that he had done something wrong, but the next second would hopefully bounce back and say something very funny and change the mood, however that never happened.

"Kurtsie, I have something to tell you, something really important" Jeff said that second, voice dripping with seriousness and sounding very un-happy with what it was that was going on which woke Kurt up right away, what was going on, had something happened to Jeff, was he okay, was it someone else, was everyone okay?

"Tell me" Kurt replied right away, hearing the impatience in his tone but really wanting to find out what had made his friend so un-happy that he had needed to phone him so early in the morning.

"Kurtsie, Nick phoned me, and unless he gets to take part at Sectionals for some weird reason, he's going to get us banned from all competitions and that includes Nationals if we manage to get there this year."

Kurt was sure he very nearly stopped breathing when Jeff said this as his mind tried to make sense of all this, had Nick really threatened Jeff with letting him back on the Warblers or he would ban them from the competition, was that really-

"WHAT!" Kurt screamed down the phone, shocking himself awake and aware that it was the same for Blaine as he heard a rather large thump and looked over to see Blaine rolled over on his back and rubbing his forehead from where he had obviously hit it on the wall after being woken up so suddenly and by a shout like that.

"Kurt, careful of my ears, I said-"

"I know what you said Jeff" Kurt instantly jumped in, cutting Jeff off before he could say the whole thing all over again, Kurt himself knew that he could only hear that story once and that was one too many especially with whom it concerned.

"But surely he can't do that right?, right?" Kurt asked, crossing his fingers in one hand, the other still held onto his phone in some vice tight grip, but he didn't care, he needed to know how they were going to get out of this one now.

"He can Kurt" Jeff's voice sounded very far away that second, almost as if he didn't want Kurt to hear that bit, but Kurt still understood him and then it hit him, Nick's dad was a lawyer, of course he could do these sort of things.

Kurt stopped dead again here as the fact that they were screwed with nothing to do entered his mind, if they didn't let Nick perform then he would go to his dad and get them banned from all and further competitions which may affect his admittance into NYADA although he had already gotten into Lasell, but if they let Nick back into the Warblers, what kind of mess or non-mess would that leave them in.

"Kurt, I know what you're thinking, you're debating the outcome of each thing and you're right to do that, however Nick said if he doesn't get an answer by twelve o'clock this afternoon then we can kiss Sectionals goodbye" Jeff piped up that second, Kurt nearly jumping as he had almost forgotten that he was on the phone to Jeff.

Kurt sighed a little on the inside, trying to think of a better outcome for all of this, but knowing there was none and he was about to admit defeat when he felt his phone being snatched out of his hand and saw Blaine hold it up to his ear and begin to talk to Jeff.

"Jeff, I need you to tell Nick that he can be involved as long as he pays attention to the rules again and remind him of them, also make sure that he knows who he'll be dealing with as of Monday. Okay, anything else?"

Jeff must have said yes that there was something else for Kurt got his phone given back and Kurt replied that he was back.

"Hey Kurt, okay, I'll inform Nick about what Blaine said, also do you feel like doing something today, you me, Blaine and maybe Thad if we can get him away from his girlfriend for a little bit?" Jeff asked in that second, sounding so hopeful that Kurt accepted the offer and made arrangements for him and Blaine to meet at The Westerville Mall at two this afternoon in the food court before hanging up, putting his phone down and looking up at Blaine, who was still standing in-front of him just like he had been when giving Kurt his phone back and Kurt smiled a little bit.

"Oh no, I know that smile, that means that I have to do something and I'm not going to like it" Blaine instantly said, crossing his arms and seeming to stand his ground, though Kurt knew how he could twist Blaine's arm.

"But Blaine, I don't mind" Kurt's smile widened and he took a step closer to Blaine, hoping to get the puppy dog eyes his boyfriend, no wait his fiancé, was famous for and also hoped they would work on Blaine.

"No" Blaine's tone seemed to be definite here, almost as if there was no arguing about this.

"Please" Kurt begged, deciding to pout as he knew how Blaine cracked under pressure when pouting was involved.

"No." Not this time though.

"Pretty please."

"No"

"Pretty pretty please."

"Kurt for the last time..."

* * *

"...No" Blaine announced as he stopped his car in one of the parking spaces in the car park of The Westerville Mall and shut off the engine whilst Kurt continued to beg.

"Please Blaine?" Kurt asked as the two got out of the car, Blaine locking it behind him and they linked hands as they started the walk up to the shopping mall itself, Blaine seeming to be looking for Jeff or somebody in the food court and trying to stop Kurt's questions which just wasn't going to happen if Kurt had anything to say about it.

"Bllllaiinnne pllleeasse" Kurt said dragging out the two words, hoping that that would get Blaine to agree, but Blaine didn't seem to be budging and Kurt was running out of ways to get him to agree and do what he wanted.

"No" Blaine said simply, not looking away from the food court as he opened the door for the two of them, letting Kurt go in first who went in still holding onto Blaine's hand before Blaine followed and the two walked towards the food court, seeing Thad and Jeff sitting at one of the tables talking about something that seemed to be important but Kurt turned his attention away after a couple of seconds, hoping that Blaine would say yes to his demands soon.

"Blainey-kins"

"No, and an extra no for that name, you know I don't like it" Blaine said as they finally reached the table and sat down, Kurt on one side next to Thad and Blaine across from him next to Jeff.

"Hey guys" Both Jeff and Thad said together at the same time, laughing at that before remembering where they were and toning it down a notch.

"Hey" Kurt replied, smiling at how crazy his friends were before glancing back at Blaine.

"Please?" Kurt asked, pouting at Blaine who gave him a look that seemed to say really?, before he finally nodded his head.

"Okay, what do you want?" Blaine asked as he dug his wallet out and started to look around the food court, seeing what he wanted for himself as well.

"Can I get a subway?" Kurt asked, using his puppy dog eyes again at Blaine who nodded, knowing what he liked and gently squeezed his hand before moving away from the table and going to get their orders.

"Okay, how did you do that?" Jeff asked, his mouth almost hanging open as he tried to understand this.

"Oh, that, I just told him I wanted lunch whilst I was here and I was going to pay for it then Blaine said that he was going to pay for it so I came to a comprise and said that he could pay but I would pay him back, and he eventually gave in as of three seconds ago" Kurt told his friends, Jeff who was still looking shocked and amazed and Thad who just smiled and lightly punched his shoulder earning a glare off of Kurt.

"So you had any ideas about song selections for Sectionals then at all?" Thad asked as he twirled something on the table and Kurt soon realized it was a coin that someone else had left behind.

"No, not really, why?" Kurt asked confused as he had never been asked about songs before, why were they asking him about it now when he had nothing...

That second it hit Kurt who mentally slapped his forehead as he remembered that he was now a member of the council and got to give advice about song selections that they would sing.

"I really want to try something different" Jeff said that minute, hands on the table and looking about himself excitedly.

"Like maybe doing something where we don't have the Warblers backing up whoever sings."

Kurt thought about the idea for a few seconds, before nodding just as the overhead announcements began to play a song that he was sure he had heard a few times before.

"...But look at you tonight, so beautiful under these neon lights, yeah  
Who needs lovers' lane? Right up on this rooftop, let's make love in the summer rain..."

It wasn't until the chorus finally hit that Kurt remembered that it was '_Summer Rain_' by '_Matthew Morrison_', a newish singer and he sounded very good and Kurt loved that song so very much that...

"That's our opening number" Kurt stated that second blurting into a conversation that Thad and Jeff were having about something to do with Sectionals.

"Kurt, you do realize that I was joking when I said to do Katy Perry's song Peacock for our opening number don't you, do you realize how quickly that will have us thrown off-stage?" Jeff asked outraged at the apparent thought of actually trying to do that song for a competition like Sectionals or any of them but Kurt shook his head, pointing dramatically at the speakers where the song was just about to finish.

"No, no way would I want to think about trying to do that song, it's bad enough that Blaine has her album much less listening to her songs over and over, well apart from Teenage Dream" Kurt started, seeing Thad and Jeff look at each with identical grinning faces before they started quietly singing 'Blaine makes Kurt feel like he's living a teenage dream, the way he..."

"Think about finishing that sentence and I will cause you both serious bodily harm or give you detention for a week" Blaine muttered to Thad and Jeff who shut up quickly, pretending to zip their mouths shut and throw away the key just as Blaine put his and Kurt's lunches down in-front of them.

"Hey, sorry about that, line took forever and then the guy kept asking me if I wanted anything else with this sheepish little grin on his face, it was exhausting trying to say that I was fine and didn't need anything else" Blaine said, rubbing his forehead, Kurt knowing that he was obviously feeling kind of stressed out about the whole stupid guy thing, but Kurt had a feeling he knew why the guy had been asking him those questions and he decided to voice his opinion.

"Err honey, I think that guy was flirting with you" Kurt said slowly hoping that Blaine would hear him, what he was not prepared for however was for Blaine - who had taken a sip of his beverage, a coca cola, Kurt knew Blaine was obsessed with them - to spit out his drink, half-yelling 'what' straight after it and causing a few people to stare over in their direction.

"Blaine, calm down" Kurt said, leaning over the table to grab Blaine's hand and rub it slightly feeling that his boyfriend's, no fiancé's, it was still weird to say to say that, hand was tensed and he looked ready to go over and hit the guy working behind the counter or something worse, something much worse.

"Sorry, I'm not the best when people are flirting with me, am I?" Blaine asked with a small smile that had Kurt remember how he and Blaine had used to shamelessly flirt around each other before they were dating though Blaine had been dating Jeremiah at the time, he really hated that guy and whenever he saw him wanted to cut him into a million pieces for how he had nearly hit Blaine after Blaine realized he was in-love with Kurt.

"Dude, that's an understatement" Thad said as he eyed the subway queue eventually seeing something and shaking his head at whatever it was "you're pretty much oblivious, and the guy is looking over here right now."

Kurt looked up in the same direction that Thad had been looking before and saw he was right, a guy who looked to be about seventeen or something like that with short brown hair and brown eyes was staring in their direction, or rather more importantly, he was staring at the back of Blaine's head and smiling very widely whilst the person next to him was nodding their head and finally the guy came out from behind the counter, taking his apron off and heading their way, causing Kurt to clench tightly onto Blaine's hand.

"Ouch, honey, what's wrong?" Blaine asked, squeezing his hand slightly but not like what Kurt had done before and Kurt nodded in the guy's direction, Blaine instantly catching on and letting go of his hand with a smile and a mouthed word of 'it'll be okay' just as the guy reached the four and stopped at Blaine, looking at Blaine who took a sip of his drink before turning to the guy.

"Oh hi, can I help you?" Blaine asked in his usual gentlemen charm that made Kurt's hear want to melt and clench at the same time as the guy who had flirted with Blaine was smiling widely still, more so now because of Blaine talking to him.

"Er yeah, I'm Cameron, I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?" the guy, Cameron asked and Kurt clenched his fist slightly trying to hide his anger at the fact that Cameron was asking his fiancé out, how dare he do such a thing.

"Look Cameron, I'm flattered but I'm unavailable, my fiancé" Blaine started to say before leaning over and taking Kurt's left hand, squeezing it a little bit "would have a fit, so sorry, thanks, but no thanks."

Cameron stood there for a few seconds, unsure if he was getting a yes or a no just as Thad leaned forward to where Cameron stood.

"What my friend means in the english language is beat it pipsqueak."

And Cameron done as he was told, Kurt relaxing a good bit now, knowing he had nothing more to worry about.

"What were you saying before we were rudely interrupted by rhino face over there?" Thad asked Kurt who had to rack his brains a little bit, trying to remember what it was he had been saying before the intrusion from that Cameron guy and then it hit him.

"Oh yeah, the song for Sectionals, our opening number that won't be Peacock" Kurt said, slowly seeing Blaine laugh to himself as he started to eat his lunch and Kurt dug into his as well, explaining the first song that they should sing or one of them maybe.

"So if we start off the set-list with Summer Rain and then head into something more emotional and fun" Kurt said out-loud, hoping he would get inspiration from the speakers again, but they weren't giving him any help as they played some classical music that Kurt had never ever heard before, his inspiration came from his mind as he remembered one of the songs Blaine had put on a playlist for him after they had been dating for four months, he still listened to the playlist, mostly when Blaine had been away at Harvard and he got the best song that the Warblers could sing.

"Without You" Kurt announced seeing his two friends look at each other for a few seconds before returning their gazes back to him, wondering something.

"But who would sing that, that song is about not being able to be away from the person you love more than anything in the whole world and I don't know anyone who could show that much emotion" Thad brought up here, obviously having had thought ahead about this, but so had Kurt.

"I know what you mean Thad, but I know who would be perfect for this song, Jeff and Nick."

"What..."

* * *

"...No" Nick and Jeff both said together at the same time from where the two were sitting in the senior commons with the rest of the Warblers as they talked about the song selections for Sectionals, apparently Nick and Jeff really did not want to sing a duet together.

"Come on guys, Sectionals is on Saturday, I know it's only Monday, but we still have to practise the moves and harmonizing which will only be used in Without You, Summer Rain is going to be Thad singing with just the band playing in the background" Kurt said, gesturing towards Thad who seemed slightly shocked at this idea at first before agreeing with a smile and a look at Jeff and Nick, Jeff was seated in his normal place at the council table whilst Nick was sitting on one of the couches, feet up on the table and he seemed to be having fun, looking like he was trying to destroy there meeting and there set-list too.

"Well as the lead councilman" Thad piped up that second to mummers of acknowledgement, "I feel that Nick and Jeff should sing this song to state how over each other they are, unless there is something still lingering between you two?"

At this, the room became silent as everyone including Kurt looked between Jeff and Nick to see who was going to react first.

"We'll do it" Both Jeff and Nick said together not a second later which the Warblers all grinned at before becoming serious once again as Kurt decided to say something this time around.

"Maybe you should show us that you can commit to this and are indeed over each-other, maybe by singing something, Nick you can go first."

Nick, who had been looking very bored now jumped to his feet interested and gestured to one of the Warblers who instantly handed him over a guitar, Kurt wasn't sure what kind it was but didn't care as Nick continued to sit where he was, before beginning to pluck away at the guitar.

"Okay I'm going to sing '_According To You_' by '_Orianthi_' to state how over Jeff I am" Nick said before he began to play a tune before beginning to sing.

"According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless  
I can't do anything right  
According to you I'm difficult, hard to please  
Forever changing my mind

I'm a mess in a suit, can't show up on time  
Even if it would save my life  
According to you, according to you

But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible  
He can't get me out of his head  
According to him I'm funny, irresistible  
Everything he ever wanted

Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it  
So baby tell me what I got to lose  
He's into me for everything I'm not  
According to you."

Nick stopped playing that second and gestured to Jeff who only nodded his head, looking kind of pale as he stood up in the middle of the room to sing his song.

"Hi, I'm Jeff, and I'm going to sing '_Bang Bang Bang_' by '_Selena Gomez and The Scene_' as my song of being over Nick."

And Jeff began to sing that second as the Warblers harmonized the tune behind him.

"Yeah! (x2)  
Whoa (x2)  
Ohh

My new boy,  
used to be a model  
He looks way better than you  
He looks way better than you  
My new boy,  
gets it how to get me   
His love is deeper you know   
He's a real keeper you know 

Bang Bang Bang!  
I'm breaking in!  
Stealing all my love back,  
giving it to him.  
Bang Bang Bang!  
This time I win   
I thought your love was all that,  
'til I let him in

Whoa oh  
Your gonna be the one (x4)  
That's moping   
Your gonna be the one (x2)  
When I'm out having fun   
Your gonna be the one that's broken

I hope you slip and fall and trip all over my heart   
And just lay there alone  
Yeah , you got what you wanted  
On your hands and knees   
Grasping for air  
Grasping for me  
Baby don't hold your breath  
I've moved on to the next

Whoa!  
On to the next one (x2)  
Whoa!  
On to the next one (x2)

Bang Bang Bang!  
I'm breaking in!  
Stealing all my love back,  
giving it to him.  
Bang Bang Bang!  
This time I win   
I thought your love was all that,  
'til I let him in

Your gonna be the one (x4)  
That's moping   
Your gonna be the one (x2)  
When I'm out having fun   
Your gonna be the one that's broken

Bang Bang Bang!  
I'm breaking in!  
Stealing all my love back,  
giving it to him.  
Bang Bang Bang!  
This time I win   
I thought your love was all that,  
'til I let him in."

And it was in that second that Kurt knew despite how nervous all the other Warblers were about Saturday that Jeff and Nick were so not over each, there was no way they were.

* * *

End of chapter 9, hope you enjoyed, happy reviewing my fellow readers.

OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld xx.


	11. Chapter 10: Part 1 - Porta

Sorry it's been a while guys but here it is, the first part of Chapter 10, enjoy and review :-)

* * *

**Turn Around Bright Eyes**

**Chapter 10: Part 1 - 'Porta'**

**Flashback - Tuesday 20th October 2009- A Weird Lunch**

_Kurt glared at Nick's head for what must have been the tenth time since the beginning of the week, really hating him, especially since Friday, for punching Blaine in the face when Blaine had just wanted Nick to apologize for hurting Trent, but it seemed that Nick hadn't wanted to apologize, instead he point-blank refused and still managed to get a punch into Blaine's face in less than ten seconds._

_Kurt gritted his teeth as he remembered that scene in the back of his mind of Nick just grabbing Blaine's shoulder and whirling him round on the spot before hitting him and how straight away after Wes and David had run down and grabbed Blaine away from Nick before taking him to the nurse's office and being let out exactly ten minutes later to being told that he would be fine and there was nothing to worry about._

_Kurt had then refused to stay in the same room with Nick, Jeff and Thad for the rest of the night and instead had spent the night in Blaine's dorm - he had arrived in time to see Blaine coming back from the nurse's office - watching movies along with Wes and David who each had a big bag of munchies that they refused to share with anyone else until Blaine wrestled them for it and won which was very funny for Kurt to watch._

_On Saturday, Kurt had went back to his own room only to grab some things from it, not wanting to wake Jeff, Thad or Nick up from where they were all in the same room, Jeff was sleeping in his own bed whilst Thad and Nick were on the floor, but Thad had a hold of Kurt's pillow, and then headed back to Blaine's dorm where he had spent the rest of the weekend going almost wherever Blaine went and staying out of Nick's way which had worked up until yesterday when they had classes to go to after the weekend but Kurt had stayed far away from Nick and even away from Thad and Jeff though he knew that they had done nothing wrong._

_Being friends with Nick was the wrong thing though, Kurt was sure of that one and he was also sure that acting as if nothing had happened wasn't the best thing to do either as since Friday, Nick had tried to get Kurt to talk to him, though Kurt was digging his heels in as he so didn't want to talk to Nick about anything that he had done._

_The bell rang that second for the end of English class which also meant that it was time for lunch, oh great, Kurt thought to himself as he packed his English books, notepads, and pens away into his bag - taking extra time with it so he wasn't the first one to leave the classroom - as he knew that just like yesterday, he would probably be forced into sitting next to Nick, Thad and Jeff even though he really would rather not though Blaine, Wes and David had a sort of exam yesterday that they couldn't miss which resulted in Kurt sitting with his ex-friends._

_At least, he was sure that was what they now were, Kurt thought as he finally put his bag on his shoulder and stood to exit the room, seeing out of the corner of his eye that Jeff was just now doing the same thing and so were Thad and Nick._

_Kurt sighed to himself, wondering what on hell's earth they were going to do this time around to try to get Kurt to talk to them, but before he could even begin to think about it, the three boys were standing in-front of him, blocking his way out of the classroom._

_"Kurt, why the hell have you been ignoring us?" Thad demanded to know right away, not seeming to waste anytime, something that caught Kurt off-guard as he had wondered who would speak up first and he really didn't think that it would be Thad._

_"You know why" Kurt retorted, eyes flashing to Nick's before away again but he knew the others hadn't missed it._

_"Oh god, is this seriously about me punching Blaine because if so, I don't like him Kurt" Nick said in that second, being very truthful apparently, but not catching Kurt off-guard this time as he had a feeling of how Nick felt about Blaine._

_Kurt crossed his arms, glaring at Nick as if to say 'why not?, wondering in the back of his mind why anyone would not like Blaine, he was kind, funny and a really good kisser, like really, really good._

_"He's older than you Kurt for a start."_

_"Oh, I didn't realize that you liked to punch older people, do you want to meet my dad and punch him, no wait, that might be too easy, just get him angry first" Kurt relied sarcastically, still glaring at Nick with such a vengeance that he was wondering why Nick wasn't either running or a pile of goo on the floor by now just as he heard footsteps approach the classroom, before David walked in, took one look at them and instantly pushed the three boys aside and away from Kurt, grabbing Kurt's arm in the same time._

_"Hey! Leave him alone!" David snarled to the three guys as he dragged Kurt out of the classroom and down the corridor before heading towards the cafeteria where David finally spoke and let go of Kurt._

_"You okay?" _

_Kurt could only nod at David's question as Jeff, Thad and Nick's intervention played over and over in his mind and he wondered if they were still in the class discussing something about him or if Nick had grown annoyed and stalked off with Thad and Jeff following him._

_"You hungry?, Blaine's been texting you for nearly ten minutes now and I decided to come look for you, so do you want something?"_

_Kurt thought about declining that offer but before he could say anything, his stomach rumbled rather loudly, making David laugh and nod his head at him._

_"Lunch it is then, Blaine got you something just in-case, you can sit with us if you want" David said as he opened the cafeteria door and the two walked inside, Kurt instantly spotting Blaine, Wes and Trent sitting at the usual Warbler table, Blaine's back was to him but Kurt could see him typing something on his phone and the next second Kurt felt his own phone vibrate._

_Pulling his phone out, Kurt saw that he had thirteen new texts all from Blaine which said about the same thing._

_**Blaine Anderson - **__Kurt, where are you? - 1:00pm_

_**Blaine Anderson - **__Kurt, are you okay? Why aren't you answering your phone? - 1:01pm_

_**Blaine Anderson - **__Kurt I'm getting worried. Where are you? - 1:03pm_

_**Blaine Anderson - **__kurt dude it's wes using blaine's phone where the hell are you man - 1:05pm_

_**Blaine Anderson - **__Kurt please answer your phone - 1:07pm_

_**Blaine Anderson - **__Kurt, I'm really freaked now, David's gone to look for you - 1:10pm_

_**Blaine Anderson - **__Did David find you? Please answer me Kurt, I'm losing my cool here - 1:15pm_

_Kurt pressed the reply button on his phone and typed out his own text, wondering how Blaine would react to it._

_**Kurt Hummel - **__I'm here - 1:22pm_

_Kurt pocketed his phone after quickly hitting send, following David over to the table just as he saw Blaine's phone light up and Blaine grabbed it, opening the message just as David and Kurt reached the table, Blaine looking up as the two approached._

_"Kurt! David, where the hell was he?" Blaine instantly asked, reaching out and lacing his fingers with Kurt as he pulled Kurt down in the seat right beside him, Kurt gladly sitting and resisting the urge to cuddle into Blaine's side, however Blaine let go of his hand only for a second to grab his fork with his right hand before curling his left arm around Kurt's waist pulling him closer and Kurt snuggled in this time, feeling warm from the heat from Blaine as David started talking._

_"He was in his English classroom, apparently Thad, Jeff and Nick decided to corner him after class and ask him questions. I only heard Nick say something like 'he's older than you for a start' before I got there and I heard Kurt say something about hitting older people, that was it, what else did they say Kurt?" David said, looking at Blaine the entire time, before turning to Kurt when asking the question. _

_"They just wanted to know why I was ignoring them, even though they knew why and kept on about what happened on Friday, I'm glad you saved me from them David" Kurt replied, his eyes catching a tray that second in-front of him with a salad on it and a can of diet coke which Kurt had a very good feeling was for himself and it was what Blaine had gotten for him as he started to dig in, never leaving Blaine's side as he dragged his tray over to himself and wondered what conversation the Warblers would be having today._

_"Wow, what asses, anyhow, I've been thinking about the set-list for Sectionals and I really think we should have some sort of group number, I was thinking that song 'Two More Lonely People' by 'Miley Cyrus', it's a really upbeat number and an excellent song by an excellent artist-" Wes started to speak before Blaine interrupted him ._

_"Don't you mean it's an excellent song by said excellent artist because we all know you 'Can't Be Tamed' by her."_

_Here Blaine paused for a few seconds and David patted his shoulder from where he was now seated on Blaine's other side._

_"No, it doesn't Blaine" Wes tried to snap back, but his face started to flush bright red and even Kurt could tell that he was lying._

_"Works every time. David" Blaine said and held his hand out to David who grumbled something about people being mean before pulling out his wallet and slapping a ten-dollar bill into Blaine's hand which the older Warbler gladly took and stuffed into the front pocket of his blazer never once taking his arm away from Kurt's waist and wearing the same smile on his face that Kurt had grown so used to seeing._

_"I hate you Blaine" Wes grumbled as he stuffed some fries into his mouth and Blaine just shook his head at him._

_"No you don't Wes, and don't talk with food in your mouth."_

_Wes just stuck his tongue out at that one._

_"Kurt, he's being mean to me" Blaine said this time, burying his head into Kurt's arm and pretending to start crying whilst Kurt sat where he was, unsure of what to do._

_Kurt looked round at David who mimed smoothing Blaine's hair and mouthing the words 'there, there' before pointing to him. Kurt looked down at Blaine's head that was still resting on his right arm and slowly brought his left arm up - Blaine had dropped his arm from Kurt's waist when he had pretended to start crying into him - before placing it against Blaine's head and slowly smoothing it down, murmuring to Blaine, 'there, there.'_

_Blaine looked up after the third time that Kurt smoothed his hair and grabbed Kurt's hand, stilling his movements as Kurt realized how close he was to Blaine._

_Blaine seemed to think along the same lines as he leaned in slowly and pressed his lips to Kurt's, Kurt melting into the kiss as if it was second nature to him just as the cafeteria door slammed shut, Kurt jumping and pulling away from Blaine to see that Thad, Jeff and Nick had just entered the cafeteria and were now standing, staring at Kurt with wide expressions on their faces, almost looking shocked before Kurt looked away first - giving a very nasty look to Nick - and settling back against Blaine's side feeling warm and fuzzy all over again._

_"Blaine, why don't we get a kiss when we smooth your hair" David started to say as he puckered his lips and tried to lean in to kiss Blaine's cheek but Blaine put a hand out to stop him, "Whenever we do it, you scream at us to stop that and leave you alone."_

_"Yeah, there's a very good reason behind that," Blaine replied straight away, an arm curling around Kurt's waist again as he spoke._

_"You and Wes always try to shove my head in the fountain, it's very mean, and you know how curly my hair goes without gel."_

_Kurt giggled on the inside, at the thought of Blaine with curly hair as when he had stayed in Blaine's dorm during the weekend, Blaine had always done his hair in the bathroom before Kurt got up so Kurt hadn't the chance to see it yet._

_"Oh yeah we know" Wes said with a snicker before turning to Kurt, "One night, in Freshmen year, me and David set the fire alarm off..."_

_"...by accident of course" David butted in, high-fiving Wes for some reason before allowing Wes to continue._

_"And everyone gathered outside, all the guys in weird pyjamas and assorted footwear, but me and David came out to find Blaine and ask him what he thought of our prank..."_

_"...however he couldn't be found" David butted in again, making a weird ghostlike wail and waving his arms about, but stopped at a small glare from Wes._

_"Then we finally found him, standing next to Trent but for a good while we thought that something fluffy on Blaine's head had actually eaten the real Blaine, we were going to assassinate the thing or ask it if it knew where the real Blaine was, but Blaine claimed that it was actually him and to this day, he will always be remembered that way" Wes finished with a mad grin on his face, whilst Blaine started shaking his own head and mumbling into his hand._

_Kurt felt confused by what was actually going on and that must have shown on his face as David spoke up from Blaine's other side._

_"Wes and Blaine do this every lunchtime, Blaine embarrasses Wes and then Wes does the same, then Blaine ends up speaking into his hand and today he is currently saying to himself, 'why am I friends with these weirdo's, these idiotic imbeciles will drive Kurt away, blah, blah, blah, blah and a bit about something to do with cheese.' Ow" David exclaimed when Blaine seemed to hit him in the gut as he had stopped talking to his hand._

_A tray slammed down on Kurt's left that second making Kurt jump as he turned round to see Thad standing there with both Nick and Jeff with him and all three guys looked like they had something very important to say, judging by the same look upon their faces that made Kurt sure that this wasn't going to go down well._

_"We want to audition for the Warblers" Thad spoke up, startling Wes who had been in the middle of taking a sip of Coke and he spat it back out, spraying David whose eyes had widened from the news so he wasn't caring that he was wearing the soft drink._

_"You three want to do what now?" David asked, sticking a finger into his ear and wiggling it about as if trying to clean it out to know he hadn't misunderstood anything. "You heard him" Nick replied back, looking kind of pissed off that David was pretending to have not understood, however Kurt knew it was really because he was in Blaine's presence._

_"Yes, we all heard you, however you can't just demand to audition for the Warblers, you have to..." Wes started to say, apparently going to go on a full rant but snapped his mouth shut as Blaine kicked him under the table and shook his head at the lead council man._

_"We'll get back to you's on that one" Blaine replied with a causal smile, and with a little wave, he dismissed the three guys, who stood, staring at Kurt and the rest of the table before taking off - Thad taking the tray with him - and sitting at their usual table, all three looking over at Kurt who had to turn away, really not wanting to see a smug smile or a sympathetic look from his former best friends faces and tuned back into what his new sort of friends, and boyfriend were saying._

_"Well, that was quite awkward" David said as he had finally gotten over the three guys demanding that they should be let into a group that they knew little about and was back to his old ways as he reached his hand and up brought it along his face._

_"Ewww Wes man that's gross!" David whined, as he came into contact with the excess coke mixed with Wes's spit that had landed on his face._

_David seemed to look around him for a few seconds as he had whatever it was on his hand before he leaned over and wiped his head clean right on Blaine's blazer sleeve._

_"David!" Blaine yelled at his friend as he tried to rub the stain off, but it made it all the worse that eventually Blaine stood up, dropping his arm from around Kurt's waist again and grabbing David by his ear who let out a painful 'ow Blaine' as Blaine dragged him out of the cafeteria and along the hallway._

_"What's he going to do?" Kurt asked uncertainly as he looked back and forth between Wes and Trent and the door that Blaine had dragged David out of._

_"If we're lucky, gut and kill him" Trent said with a serious expression on his face that vanished as Kurt felt his mouth drop open at what could actually happen here._

_"I'm kidding Kurt, Blaine wouldn't hurt a fly. He's the kind of guy who will only hurt someone if said person hurts one of his friends, family or loved ones."_

_Wes nodded at this as he took a quick drink of his coke, seemed to consider it finished and placed it back on his tray._

_"It's true, today when you weren't here, Blaine was about ready to tear nearly all the people in here in half just to look for you and on Friday, when Nick pushed Trent, it took a lot of willpower for Blaine not to go all crazy on him" Wes said, Kurt nodding that he understood just as the door to the cafeteria opened once again and Blaine walked back in without David beside him and he was rubbing his hands together, a fact that kind of scared Kurt._

_Then Kurt caught sight of something that was actually different about Blaine, he had changed his blazer and the new one now fit snugly against his frame, showing off how muscled his arms were as if he played a lot of sports or something like that._

_"So, where did you bury him then?" Wes asked as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest, looking very happy about something or another._

_"Well-" Blaine started to say, with a slight grin on his face but that second the doors to the cafeteria slammed open and David came in, singing something that Kurt didn't know._

"You won't squeeze the life out of me  
Bury me  
I won't let you bury me  
I won't let you smother me  
I won't let you murder me

My time ain't running out  
My time ain't running out  
You can't push me underground  
You can't stop me screaming out  
How did it come to this?

Oh  
Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah  
Oh  
Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah  
Oh  
Yeah Yeah  
Yeah Oh."

_There seemed to be a sort of mini-guitar solo here or something, Kurt thought to himself as David done a bit of air-guitar before launching back into the song._

"Yeah,  
You won't suck the life out of me

Bury me  
I won't let you bury me  
I won't let you smother me  
I won't let you murder me

My time ain't running out  
My time ain't running out  
You can't push me underground  
You can't stop me screaming out  
How did it come to this?

Oh  
Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah  
Oh  
Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah  
Oh  
Yeah Yeah  
Yeah Oh."

_"You're own take on 'Time Is Running Out' by 'Muse'?, wow David I'm impressed" Wes said with a slight grin on his face from where he was now leaning back in his chair, not seeming shocked by David's performance, but he definitely looked impressed, and like he knew something that the others didn't._

_"In-fact, I'm so impressed that I want you to have one of the solo's in the group number for Sectionals on Saturday" Wes continued, setting his chair back upright just as David broke into a grin and ran forward, engulfing his friend in a massive hug and mumbling 'thank you' over and over again until Wes forced him to stop by pretty much pushing David away from him and the council member stepped back before sitting down where he had been before, next to Blaine._

_"So our group number will be 'Two More Lonely People', I've never heard that song" Kurt admitted to the other guys here and noticed right away that Wes seemed to have almost have some sort of mini heart-attack before becoming himself once again whilst pulling his phone out, sticking a pair of earphones into it and looking something up before giving an earphone to Kurt who took it and placed it into his ear just as Wes hit play on his phone and a song that he guessed was 'Two More Lonely People' started playing from what he also guessed was the chorus._

_"_And there's two more lonely people  
In the world tonight  
Baby you and I  
That's just two more lonely people  
Who gave up the fight  
Yeah, wrong or right  
Well you know my heart is achin'  
You don't have to break it  
If love don't change your mind  
Then there's two more lonely people, tonight_." _

_"And that my friend" Wes said once the sample of the song had finished playing and Kurt had taken the earphone out to hand it back to Wes, "is 'Two More Lonely People' by the wonderful 'Miley Cyrus', she's my dream girl and her song 'I Hope You Find It' just made me cry so much."_

_Kurt looked round at Blaine for that one with a look on his face that he hoped read 'is he serious?' to which Blaine nodded, making Kurt shake his head, wondering where Wes had gotten his crazy from cause he was pretty sure that David and Blaine weren't as crazy as Wes, though that could just be an assumption, he hadn't really known the guys for very long and he had only gotten together with Blaine four days ago, not a lot of time to get to know someone._

_It seemed that David was about to say something, but the bell rang that second, it being for the Freshmen as Kurt was well aware of the fact that he had different class times than the older pupils and so didn't have any of them in his classes._

_"Well it was lovely company Kurt" Wes said with a large smile on his face, "hope you come back soon."_

_"Yeah, I will" Kurt replied with a roll of his eyes as Wes said this every time he had hung out with them over the weekend, but he still nodded, as he picked his bag up and placed it over his shoulder before turning to Blaine._

_"Can I...?" Kurt started to say, hoping that he wasn't sounding too needy about wanting to sleep in Blaine's room again, but he really didn't want to stay with Jeff anymore, knowing that he was still friends with Nick, and Thad wasn't too high on his good list either now so he was sure hoping to stay away from them. "Yeah, of course you can stay in my room again Kurt" Blaine butted into his question with his own answer as he leaned forward and kissed Kurt slowly and passionately, Kurt really wanting to just skip class and stay with Blaine when he done that but he couldn't afford to do that, and eventually he and Blaine had to pull away, Kurt saying goodbye to Wes, David and Trent before kissing Blaine's cheek and heading off._

_Kurt felt like he was on cloud nine as he wandered down the hall, towards his Chemistry I class, despite really hating the subject, but he was able to cope, knowing that he would be seeing Blaine in a mere matter of hours at the Warbler meeting to discus Sectionals and would also see him when they went back to Blaine's room._

_When Kurt arrived at the class, he was shocked to see Nick standing outside it, talking to Thad and Jeff about something very important and only managed to catch the last part as he approached._

_"...keep asking, we should get in."_

_Kurt inside's squirmed as he heard Nick say this and knew very well that whatever it was that he had planned wasn't going to go down well, neither was it good that Nick had actually had made a plan in the first place._

_"Oh right" Nick said as he finally realized from Kurt appearing at the door to the classroom that there would be other people arriving to go into the classroom very soon, "I'll see you guys later."_

_With that Nick walked off with a wave to Thad and Jeff, who both waved back, smiling and Kurt lent against the wall, standing in line behind the two and pulled his phone out seeing he had a new text from an unknown number._

_**Unknown Number - **__hey kurt its wes here blaine gave me your number so i could annoy the hell out of u MWAHAHAHAH :D - 2:03pm _

_Kurt snorted to himself as he read that text, knowing plain well that it was definitely something that Wes would say as he saved the number to his phone and started to edit the caller id just as another text came through._

**_Wes Montgomery - _**_only kidding kurt :) im here as your safety net incase someone says something to u & everything :) - 2:04pm_

_Kurt smiled this time, as he thought about how Wes was really a good guy, crazy, but a good guy underneath it all and Kurt knew he was lucky to have someone like that who would look out for him apart from Blaine of course._

_Kurt looked up from his phone as he went to reply as he was well aware that many teachers at Dalton didn't like phones being used during class hours so he just wanted to be sure._

_**Kurt Hummel - **__Thanks Wes, fortunately everyone is being quiet now, though Nick might be trying to worm his way into the Warblers - 2:06pm Kurt put his phone away after sending that text as he saw his Chemistry teacher arrive to let them into the class, Kurt sitting in a seat near the back and getting his stuff out of his bag, seeing that Jeff and Thad were now sat together, directly in-front of him and looked like they were talking about something very important by how their heads were bent towards each other and they both were whispering whilst looking around almost sneakily._

_Kurt felt his phone vibrate that second and he pulled it out, hiding the phone underneath his desk before switching it to silent and reading the text._

_**Wes Montgomery - **__your welcome :) id like to see him try cause i know trent would be on him like a stack of bricks :D LMAO :D i just made myself laugh so bad and blaine is wondering what im saying to u - 2:08pm_

_Kurt shook his head at that text, kind of having a feeling that this was something Wes usually done as he hit reply and text back, keeping his eyes on the teacher the entire time._

_**Kurt Hummel - **__Has anyone ever told you that you're really strange? But I'd actually rather be in strange land then in Chemistry I with Mr Harrison - 2:09pm_

_Kurt put his phone on his knee this time - so he could see the next text from Wes - as Mr Harrison turned round to the front of the class to start the lesson but was cut off as someone knocked on the door of the classroom door three times before opening the door and Wes walked in, with a big massive smile on his face that really made Kurt want to smile back, however he wasn't sure if he should unless some teachers didn't like Wes._

_"Oh hello Mr Montgomery, what can I do for you?" Mr Harrison asked the senior as he turned his grey eyes to Wes and smiled, though not nearly as much as Wes who was starting to look like the 'Cheshire Cat' from 'Alice In Wonderland' and Kurt had to turn his eyes away from the sight that second or else he would start laughing and not be able to stop at his new friend's strange expression._

_"Mr Harrison, The Principal has asked me to help someone in this class with their work, apparently he has fallen behind and can't get his terms correct so I've been asked to help, is Kurt Hummel here?" Wes asked as his grin disappeared only being replaced with a confused expression as he looked around the room, his eyes glancing over Kurt twice before the Freshmen in question finally raised his hand._

_"Ah yes, there he is, I remember him from Warbler rehearsal."_

_Kurt had to stop from snorting or laughing at these words from Wes which were really making Mr Harrison believe him though Kurt could tell that Wes had actually been asked to do this because of the fact that he was a prefect. _

_"Well go on and sit down beside Mr Hummel then, Mr Montgomery, just no monkey business this time" Mr Harrison said as he turned back to the board and started to write some things down on it whilst Wes shot Kurt a silly smile and sat down in the available seat right next to him and pulled out a notepad and his phone that he sat on his knee just as Kurt remembered about his own phone. _

_Putting the phone back into his trouser pocket, Kurt opened his notebook, ready to start writing something on it but Kurt turned as he heard the faint scratch of a pen against paper and found that Wes was writing his own name in small, italic writing at the top of the sheet before placing Kurt's name below it and drawing a circle around the names before looking up at the board, Kurt doing the same as he didn't want to be left wondering what they were doing this lesson. _

_Halfway through the lesson, Kurt felt something tap against his hand and he turned his head, ready to blow whatever it was off just as he saw a piece of scrunched up paper sitting beside his hand whilst beside him Wes was writing down what the teacher was saying in his neat italic writing so Kurt opened the note, slowly and carefully, making sure that it didn't make any noise and saw something written in Wes's italic writing on the page._

**_was going to draw a heart around our names blaine would have probably have had a kitten though_**

_Kurt laughed to himself and put his pen to the paper and started to write back to Wes._

_probably not a good idea to annoy Blaine then, oh yeah, thank you_

_Kurt passed the note back to Wes who grabbed it, sticking it inside his blazer sleeve just as Mr Harrison turned round to face him, almost like he was going to quiz him and Kurt was right._

_"Mr Montgomery, could you tell me what the sign 'Na' stands for on the periodic table?"_

_"Sodium sir, it has the atomic number of 11 and is a member of the Alkai Metals" Wes replied, not even looking up from his notepad but Kurt had to look over at the table that the teacher had tacked up on his wall of the classroom and saw that Wes was..._

_"Correct Mr Montgomery."_

_Mr Harrison turned away again, to quiz one of the Freshmen and Kurt saw Wes take the note out of his blazer sleeve, open it and shake a little as if laughing before replying and passing it back to Kurt, who opened it and began to read._

**_oh young freshmen minds u r welcome though principal did ask me to help someone and right away i thought of u since u seemed so bored in class_**

_Kurt shook his head at his new friend before writing back just as Wes's phone lit up under the table and he grabbed it in his hand opening the text before he seemed to reply and Kurt added a bit to his note._

_I'm thankful you did or I would be forced to have Thad and Jeff look at me every five seconds. who's texting you during class?_

_Kurt passed the note back to Wes who caught it in his hand just as he pressed send on his phone with the other, Mr Harrison pointing something out on the board that Kurt wrote down just as the note was back on his side of the table._

**_nosy arent we na only kidding its only blaine having a kitten about where i am_**

_Didn't he know you had to see the principal?_

_Kurt wrote down his own answer and passed it back, taking a quick glance at the clock to see that there was only about fifteen minutes left of the class now, wow, time had actually really flown by just as he got the note back. _

**_he did though he thought it was because i had blown something up apparently i do that a lot oh yeah blaine says hi now that he knows where i am_**

_Kurt shook his head at the note, but wrote back anyway, wondering to himself what Blaine was doing right that second._

_I'm not surprised, so where are Blaine and David just now?_

_Kurt was brought out of his trance by the note hitting his arm and he grabbed it and began to read it just as the bell rang for the end of the period._

_**senior commons waiting on moi btw bells gonna go soon :D then us 2 can get our warbler funk on woo hoo**_

_Kurt began to pack his stuff away that second after he finished reading the note and turned to Wes who had the big large grin on his face once again now that they were getting to go to Warbler rehearsal and practise for the competition plus also wonder what Nick and the others would be trying to do to get into the club. Once he had all his stuff away, Kurt walked out of the class with Wes and along to the end of the hallway before exiting it to head towards the Senior Commons just as Wes's phone lit up with another text._

_"It's Blaine again" Wes said as he opened the text and read it before laughing and passing it to Kurt who read the text himself._

_**Blaine 'The Bunny' Anderson :) - **__Wes, please just reassure me that you haven't blown anything up. David's going crazy here thinking the jug of water is going to explode and cover him in some illegal substance. Oh great, now he's hiding under the sofa and I have to go get him out. I h8 U by the way - 3:01pm._

_Kurt couldn't help but laugh at the text as well as he passed Wes his phone back and the Warbler began to type something back to Blaine, managing to stay clear of the other guys in the hallway as he walked and texted at the same time just as they reached the Senior Commons and Wes opened the door allowing Kurt to go in first before heading in himself._

_"OH NO!" Kurt heard a shout from near him and the next second, Kurt saw a figure blur past him as David settled himself under the council's table and began to rock back and forth, mumbling something to himself._

_"WESLEY LEE MONTGOMERY!" Blaine screamed as he hurried over to Wes who was standing still near the door and looking around himself, almost as if to see if there was someone else here with the same name before deciding not and looking at Blaine who looked absolutely seething though Kurt couldn't help but think that it was kind of sexy._

_"I almost had David calmed down enough to listen to reason. However you had to come in with your grin and upset him. Ugh Wes" Blaine said as he crossed his arms just as Wes opened his bag and produced a bag of red vines that he shook in Blaine's face to which the older Warbler relaxed, a wide smile crossing his features._

_"Are they for me?" Blaine asked, holding his hand out as if asking for the bag, though Kurt couldn't see why something like that would make his boyfriend calm down from his angry spell._

_Kurt turned his head away from the sight and instead placed his bag down at the side of the couch where he usually sat, before walking slowly over to the council table where David was still rocking back and forth but had stopped muttering._

_"David?" _

_Kurt crouched down in-front of the older boy who screamed and jumped back about half an inch._

_"Stay away from me you spawn of hell, you traitor to- Oh hi Kurt."_

_David smiled here and slowly relaxed, bringing his legs away from his chest as he sat more comfortably, still under the table._

_"David, why are you under there?" Kurt asked as he shuffled a bit closer to the older boy who looked at him swiftly before pointing to Wes who was in the middle of whacking Blaine around the side of the head with the packet of red vines and telling him off for shouting at him._

_"David, you do know that Wes hasn't done anything weird to make anything blow up, don't you?"_

_"No! __He's__ hitting Blaine, he wants Blaine to explode, he is __EVIL__" David whispered harshly grabbing Kurt's arm with a iron-like grip._

_"You might be next."_

_"David, I highly doubt that I will be 'next'" Kurt tried to reassure his new friend who wasn't about to let go of his arm anytime soon it seemed._

_"Seeing as how I pretty much spent half an hour or so in his presence and I'm still alive."_

_David seemed to mull over this fact for a few seconds before he finally nodded his head and looked round to Kurt, Kurt looking back at him, wondering what was he was going to do, before David crawled out from under the table and stood before offering Kurt his hand._

_Kurt took the hand and let David help him to his feet before looking around the room to see that all the other Warblers had arrived by now, but were standing around the sidelines watching Wes and Blaine, the former of the two who was still hitting Blaine, but Blaine had grabbed a red vine out of the bag and was eating it, not really paying attention to the attacks to his head that Kurt had to wince at._

_"Warblers" David announced that second, spreading his arms wide and causing everyone, even Blaine and Wes to stop what they were doing and turn to the older Warbler._

_"Let's not waste anymore time, now we have Sectionals on Saturday, and we have chosen one song, 'Two More Lonely People' by 'Miley Cyrus' but we still need one more. So let us work out who's going to sing parts of that song" David said as he dropped his arms and everyone began to move and sat down in their seats, Kurt doing the same and sitting beside where he had left his bag and a few seconds later Trent joined him with a small smile before turning to face the front where Blaine, David and Wes now sat, waiting to tell the others what to do._

_"Okay guys, I call this meeting of the council to order" Wes said as he lightly pounded his gavel against the sound block - Kurt was really glad that he had found out what it was called - and everyone became quiet, much like when Kurt had first auditioned, but now, no-one was standing at the front of the room._

_"Okay everyone, firstly, we need to give out solo's to those who are going to perform and unlike other times when you audition, I will be picking the soloists."_

_Wes pounded his gavel more harshly against the sound block this time, for after he had finished speaking, there was many mummers of confusion before the sound ceased once more._

_"Thank you, now I'm not quite sure who will be taking on the first part of the song, but for Verse 2, I want Kurt to sing the first little segment which starts with 'I don't want the pictures', in-fact, Kurt listen to the song tonight or something, then I will take on the second segment, David you take on the third line and Blaine will sing the bridge."_

_Wes seemed to consider that part of the conversation finished as he lightly tapped his gavel against the sound block creating a sort of atmosphere of agreement around the room._

_"Okay Warblers, now another matter of business, as you may or may not know, today during lunch hour, Thaddeus Harwood, Jeffery Sterling and Nicholas Duval approached the council to try and get themselves into the Warblers..."_

_Before Wes could even begin to explain more than that, the whole room burst into disagreement, all of them instantly insinuating that they couldn't allow someone who had punched one of the members of the Council into the group._

_"Warblers! Warblers! WARBLERS!" Wes tried to shout over the rumble, nearly whacking his gavel against the table as he tried to get the attention he deserved but no-one shut up until..._

_TUTTI CHIUSI IL BECCO!" Blaine yelled and everyone instantly shut up, leaning back in their seats and Kurt even noticed that a few slid down a bit on theirs. "Everyone knows that when Blaine shouts in Italian, it's not good" Trent whispered from beside him, just as Blaine cleared his throat and spoke directly to Trent, Kurt noticing that he was still speaking in Italian._

_"Trent, hai qualcosa da aggiungere?" "No Blaine" Trent said quietly, eyes trained on the ground and a slight flush upon his cheeks._

_"Okay then" Wes said and clapped his hands together, causing Kurt to drag his eyes away from Trent, wondering why the boy was embarrassed for a few seconds before tuning back into the lead council members speech._

_"Now guys, I know you don't exactly want them here, but why don't we at least give them one chance and see how good or bad they might be."_

_It seemed that the council was going to put it to a vote as right away, some hands rose in the air silently saying okay, Kurt raising his own hand and seeing that Wes, David and even Blaine were raising their hands as well before those hands dropped and a smaller portion raised their hand in the negative but the okay seemed to win out this one. After rehearsal had ended for the day - rehearsal having really been everyone discussing what the other song they were going to sing would be -, Kurt walked out of the senior commons with David, Wes and Blaine, the latter who was holding his hand whilst texting someone on their phone._

_"Hey Blaine?" David asked as the four began to ascend the stairs to Warbler Hall, moving out-of-the-way for younger students who were heading down to dinner._

_"Hmm?" Blaine replied, eyes still locked on his phone as he continued to text, but David continued none-the-less._

_"That Italian was awesome, can you teach me sometime?"_

_Blaine froze on the stairs, after David words, eyes stuck on his phone and his face paling incredibly quickly, before the colour began to return again a second later and Blaine let out a little chuckle, beginning to start-up the stairs again, nearly knocking Kurt off his feet at the sudden movement and looking up from his phone._

_"Sorry David, what did you ask?" Blaine said, as he stuck his phone into his blazer pocket, seeming to pay more attention now._

_"I was asking if you could teach me some Italian sometime."_

_"Yeah sure, let's start now" Blaine said as they finally reached the top of the stairs to the second floor, Kurt couldn't believe it had gone that fast and Blaine started to point at things and say something in Italian, Kurt trying not to blush at how cute the language was just as David pointed at one of the doors._

_"Ohh Ohh, I know, let me do this one, sedia."_

_Blaine instantly began to chuckle and shook his head no, before correcting David._

_"Porta is the Italian word for door, you called it a chair" Blaine said, still shaking his head at David's mistake of the words just as they reached Blaine's dorm room and all four stopped outside it, David wanting to try another word in Italian._

_"Capelli ricci" David said, pointing at Blaine's hair and indicating a nod from the older Warbler._

_"Curly hair, well done David."_

_David smiled brightly at this one before he and Wes waved goodbye to Blaine, heading to their own rooms and Blaine let Kurt into the older Warbler's dorm room._

_When Kurt entered the room, he instantly bypassed everything, not taking things in this time and instead plopped onto a large dark red beanbag chair that Blaine had beside his bed, stretching out on it and leaning his head back, sighing in content and hearing Blaine's small chuckle as he put his bag down somewhere before joining Kurt on the chair._

_"You okay?" Blaine asked him as he wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist, the younger boy nodding and snuggling into the heat from his boyfriend, fighting back a yawn at how tired he really was just from today._

_"Will you sing to me?" Kurt asked slowly, looking up into Blaine's eyes as he knew that he had asked Blaine to do this before, but never for the reason he now wanted now._

_"Sure, what song?" Blaine asked, pulling Kurt closer and resting his chin on Kurt's head, humming quietly to himself._

_"Any song, but sing it in Italian" Kurt mumbled, feeling his eyes want to close, but not allowing them to as he wanted to hear Blaine sing in Italian._

_"Okay, here goes" Blaine said before he cleared his throat a couple of times and then began to sing._

_"_Si tratta di un nuovo giorno (It's a brand new day)  
Ci prendo come viene (We'll take it as it comes)  
Non c'è niente da dire (There's nothing left to say)  
Perché tutto è stato detto e fatto (Cause it's all been said and done)

E se le luci si spengono (And if the lights go out)  
Ci sarà il sole cocente (We'll be the burning sun)  
Ci sono solo io e te (There's just you and me)  
Siamo gli unici (We are the only ones)

Ci sono solo io e te (There's just you and me)  
Se ci tieni duro (If we hold on tight)  
Ce la faremo per tutta la notte (We'll make it through the night)  
Solo tu e io (Just you and me)  
Siamo gli unici (We are the only ones)

E se le luci si spengono (And if the lights go out)  
Ci sarà il sole cocente (We'll be the burning sun)  
E nell'angolo più buio di notti (And in the Darkest of nights)  
Saremo gli unici (We'll be the only ones)  
E se ci tieni duro (And if we hold on tight)  
Ce la faremo per tutta la notte (We'll make it through the night)  
Ci sono solo io e te (There's just you and me)  
Siamo gli unici (We are the only ones)  
E ci sono solo io e te (And there's just you and me)  
Siamo gli unici." (We are the only ones)

_Blaine finished singing, Kurt having a feeling that he heard the song before, but he didn't know the words, just kind of knew the tune, however before he could begin to think about it, he felt his eyelids droop closed and the next thing he knew, he was falling into a deep slumber, hearing the same song Blaine had been singing swinging round and round in his mind, a few lines constantly sticking in his mind._

_"_And there's just you and me  
We are the only ones._"_

* * *

Translations:

Blaine : "Tutti Chiusi il beco" - "Everyone shut the hell up"

Blaine : "Trent, hai qualcosa da aggiungere?" - "Trent, do you have anything to add?"


	12. Chapter 10: Part 2 - I Miss Kurtsie

Hey guys, sorry for the long time in updating but here it is finally. Part 2 of Chapter 10 and this time, I am doing something a little bit different, I will be swapping between different character's point's of view but I have added the name at the top so we know that we have changed to a different character. Thanks for listening to me babble on. Now enjoy Chapter 10: Part 2. :-)

* * *

**Turn Around Bright Eyes**

**Chapter 10: Part 2 - "I Miss Kurtsie"**

**Flashback - Wednesday 21th October 2009 - New Additions**_  
__  
When Kurt awoke the next day, the first thing that he became aware of was that he was lying down on something, even though he was sure that he had fallen asleep on Blaine's beanbag chair after Blaine had sung to him._

_The next thing that Kurt became aware of as he stretched out his whole body and rolled over slightly was that he was alone in the room, there wasn't even a sound from the bathroom to indicate that Blaine was here._

_Sighing slightly to himself, Kurt sat up slowly, feeling his head start to spin for some reason until he was finally sitting upright on a bed that Kurt knew was Blaine's own - Blaine didn't have a roommate, something Kurt was glad about - and looking around himself, trying to figure out why he was here just as something pale white caught his eye and he turned his head slowly, feeling it spin again a bit._

_Upon looking to his left, Kurt found that sitting upon the edge of Blaine's bed was a small note addressed to Kurt._

_Smiling, Kurt slowly picked up the note and opened it, starting to read the contents to himself._

_To my dearest Kurt,_

_Sorry for not waking you up, I have important Senior stuff to do, Yay fun for me.  
Plus you looked really cute all asleep like that so have a good long sleep and I'll see you at lunch._

_XOXO _

_Blaine._

_Kurt smiled more at that as he put the note back down and turned slowly the other way towards Blaine's bedside table where his clock sat, indicating the time._

_Kurt nearly jumped back in shock as he saw 08:45 staring back at him from the digital screen, the numbers looking ready to change to 08:46, making Kurt jump off the bed, his stomach contracting in a way that told Kurt things weren't good and he really shouldn't have done that, but he ignored it and jumped over to Blaine's bathroom, thanking god that it was attached to the room and quickly done his hair, straightened out his Dalton blazer and ran back out to the main room, grabbing his bag on the way out and shutting Blaine's door behind him, hearing his heart beating loudly in his head, Kurt ignoring it as he sprinted down to the cafeteria, bypassing the other boy's on the stairs, intent on getting there as quickly as possible before he was too late._

_Kurt finally saw the cafeteria in the distance and slowed to a fast walk, his stomach contracting again, but he ignored it once more, feeling like his stomach was on fire as he slowed to an almost crawl-like pace and stopped just at the door to the cafeteria, looking inside to see that it was quiet as most people were heading to their classes but he could see that Thad and Jeff were still there, talking about something very important._

_Kurt opened the door that second, seeing Thad and Jeff turn round to him from the Warbler table, looking rather confused about something or another, but Kurt ignored it and turned to head towards the front of the cafeteria where he could see all the food that was laid out for the students, but it didn't look very appetising suddenly, it looked very much like something that he would rather turn down, even the salad which he loved didn't look right._

* * *

**Thad**

_"I really miss Kurtsie" _

_That was the first of many words to __leave Jeff's mouth that morning as we both stood in Jeff's dorm room, it had been Kurt's as well before he had gotten mad at us -more importantly Nick- and decided to stay with Blaine until we got over this and said something to him._

_"I do too" I replied, looking at my reflection in the mirror, not surprised to see that I looked exhausted, I hadn't been able to sleep all weekend due to the Nick/Kurt fight and I really, like seriously really missed his snarky and bitchy comments and even his bitch stares informing us not to do something again._

_"But he doesn't want to talk to us" I quickly continued, looking away from the mirror sitting over what once was Kurt's bed and rubbing a hand over my face before reaching down and pulling up my bag, groaning at the weight from it and looking back at Jeff as I continued._

_"He thinks that we are the enemy for associating with Nick."_

_Rolling my eyes at the thought, I turned to Jeff, seeing that he was glaring daggers into a picture of me, Jeff, Kurt and Nick that had been taken a couple of days after we had started at Dalton._

_We were all standing outside the cafeteria looking happy and knowing that we were going to be best friends forever, but then N-  
__  
"It's all Nick's fault" Jeff suddenly surprised me by saying but I agreed with him, if Nick hadn't made a big deal about Jeff telling me that he was gay the day he had chased me after the Source Code debacle then Kurt and Blaine wouldn't have come outside and Blaine wouldn't have ended up getting punched in the face and everything would be fine._

_"You ready?" I asked, causing Jeff to look away from the picture and nod with a little sigh, a slow tear making its way down his cheek as he picked up his own bag and we both headed down to the cafeteria, not surprised to see Nick standing outside it, he had taken to doing that a lot lately -maybe he was waiting to get a second punch into Blaine's face- but, I was shocked to see he had a bright smile on his face that seemed to say that he knew something that me and Jeff didn't._

_"Guys," Nick said as we came to a stop in-front of him, Nick putting an arm around my shoulder whilst grabbing Jeff's own arm, a sure sign of how awkward he still felt around him before his smile increased._

_"I spoke to Wes and David this morning, you know the council" _

_I didn't fail to notice how he hadn't included Blaine's name when mentioning the council._

_"And they informed me that we can audition today during last period for a place in the Warblers."_

_Despite everything going on, I couldn't help the smile that crossed my features at hearing that good news, we really needed to get into the group and maybe get Kurt to talk to us again, he sure wouldn't ignore us in a big group like that, would he?_

_"Oh my gosh," Jeff gushed as we walked into the cafeteria and I let my gaze wander over to the Warbler table seeing Wes, David and that Trent guy that Nick had pushed on Friday all sitting at the table, talking and whispering about something and I couldn't help but notice they kept on glancing at the door, as if waiting for someone to appear._

_Then it hit me, Blaine and Kurt weren't there, why?_

_"I can't believe we got the chance. What are we going to sing?"_

_I started to think about that too as I picked up a plastic red tray and started to pile things on just as someone pushed past me and I looked up to glare but stopped when I saw Blaine standing there, looking anywhere but at us and it was then that Nick opened his big fat mouth._

_"Jeff. We got it. Stop trying to gay it up"_

_I winced at Nick's crude use of words and looked over at Blaine who was still completely ignoring us and instead had his eyes focused on the coffee maker that was pouring out some sort of coffee for him._

_I turned back to grabbing up my favorite foods, keeping an eye on Nick who was glaring full force at Blaine's back whilst he shoved items of food towards his tray, the clattering of plates echoing in my head as I tried to ignore it and moved over a bit going to grab a cup for some coffee myself just as Blaine done the same thing._

_Instantly, Blaine retracted his hand like I had burnt him and dropped his eyes to the floor again whilst I grabbed two cups placing one next to Blaine who looked up that second._

_"Thanks__" Blaine mouthed with a small smile as he started to fill the other cup and I waited patiently behind him looking behind me to see that Jeff looked downcast as he picked up a bowl of Apple Jacks and some milk before placing them back down and just grabbing a bottle of orange juice but I stopped him._

_"Jeff," I told him, placing a hand on his arm and noticing that he didn't shy away from me._

_"Eat whatever the hell you want, remember it's his fault that he can't deal with this. He's an ass but that doesn't mean you should starve yourself."_

_Jeff nodded slowly at this as he picked up the cereal again and headed over to pay whilst I turned my attention back to the coffee maker to see that Blaine was now gone, but I hadn't seen him move. However after looking, I saw him sitting with his friends and got an idea in my head as I paid for my food and settled my tray on the table beside Jeff's own seeing Nick's empty tray but not caring as I walked firmly over to the Warbler table, stopping when I heard them talking._

_"Where's Kurt?" David asked Blaine as Blaine slowly stirred a cup of coffee whilst passing the other one over to Wes who thanked him with a big smile._

_"He's still sleeping. I let him cause I had a meeting this morning about fun Senior stuff. I really hate how this is affecting him," Blaine replied, stopping his stirring to bang his fist against the table and I winced, glad it wasn't directed towards me._

_"Blaine, you need to stop beating yourself up about all this," David said, placing a hand over Blaine's fist and squeezing it slightly whilst Blaine's eyes dropped to the table and I was sure I could see a saddened look in them._

_"It's my fault. If I didn't start dating Kurt, this could have been avoided. I should have known that Seniors and Freshmen don't mix well," Blaine said in a rush never lifting his eyes from the table and I so badly wanted to hit him, he wasn't thinking about breaking up with Kurt was he?_

_"Blaine no. Stop this, you love him, don't you?" Blaine nodded and I had to hold back a gasp, Blaine loved Kurt even after only five days of them being together._

_"I've loved him since the day I first saw him,"_

_Bringing a hand up to my mouth, I tried to refrain from screaming with delight at Blaine and Kurt's relationship, they were so perfect together, anyone could see that._

_"So stop sulking and pull yourself together. Stop trying to be the strong one and let Kurt know that you're scared too, he's worried enough without you trying to push yourself to your limit," David spoke again and squeezed Blaine's hand once more before pulling away._

_Thinking it was best, I walked forward again, coming to a stop at the Warblers table and seeing Blaine look up at me right away, so many emotions fluttering across his face before it settled on confusion._

_"Hi," I waved shyly at the Warblers who were all __looking at me with the same look as Blaine._

_"Er, look. I'm really sorry about the whole Nick punching Blaine thing because of Nick being an ass but I also wanted to say sorry for upsetting Kurt. He's, well rather he was my friend and me and Jeff really miss him."_

_Stopping, I let my eyes fall to Blaine who looked rather happy about what I had just said._

_"I know he misses you too and Jeff as well. It's just Ni-"_

_Blaine couldn't seem to say the name so I supplied it for him._

_"Nick?"_

_"Yeah," Blaine continued "him. He's the problem and I know you and Jeff are friends with him but Kurt needs time with just you and Jeff. He needs to know you guys still want to know him."_

_David, Wes and Trent all nodded back at this, agreeing with Blaine and I nodded my head indicating that I would make the time._

_"Cool, so do you want to sit with us? You both look kind of lonely," David asked that second, pointing to the two free chairs at their table and I looked over at Jeff who was looking at me with a confused expression but I just waved him over and he done so, bringing both tray's with him._

_"The Warblers asked us if we want to sit with them" I said right away, seeing a wide smile on Jeff's face as he sat in the seat next to David on one side of the table whilst I sat on Blaine's right on the other side of the table as Jeff handed me my tray and I started to eat, listening into the conversation._

_"Blaine guess what? Puzzi," David spoke up right away, earning a glare from Blaine that was so like Kurt's I had to blink a couple of times to remember who I was looking at._

_"Really David? You practice some Italian and you smell is the best you get?"_

_"I was going to say something worse but there are innocent minds around," David replied shooting me and Jeff a knowing look._

_"It's cool," I said, waving my hand as I didn't understand any Italian at all, "I have no idea what you are saying."_

_"Ha Ha. sangue fresco," David said in return and next second he winced in pain as Blaine it seemed had kicked him._

_"sarebbe bello,"_

_David stuck his tongue out at that one but I had no idea what it meant so I continued to eat my breakfast, watching as Jeff became involved in a discusion with Wes about something but I heard the word hair and gulped._

_"Wes," I said making the older Warbler turn to look at me suddenly._

_"Don't get Jeff started on hair. You'll want to pull your own out by the end of it."_

_Wes chuckled slightly but stopped that conversation and changed it to something to do with Harry Potter._

_"Thanks," Blaine whispered under his breath to me that second and I looked over at him, wondering what I had done._

_"You showed that you really care about Kurt and never stopped being his friend. Kurt is lucky to have you and Jeff as his friends."_

_"He's got you too," I replied, patting his arm and wondering how this guy could be clueless._

_"And he's got his family and he has your friends. He's not alone."_

_Blaine nodded at my words as he took a sip of coffee, obviously mulling over what I had just said before glancing at his watch and quickly gulping down the rest, managing to not burn his tongue._

_"Guys. AP English with Smith in fifteen" Blaine said after putting down his cup and grabbing up his satchel whilst me and Jeff continued to eat as we didn't have class till nine and it was now half eight, I felt sorry for the Seniors._

_"Crap," Wes mumbled to himself as he pulled his own bag up, opening it and looking for something which he didn't find._

_"Blaine, I didn't do my homework"_

_"Again? Seriously Wes we had two weeks to do it this time" Blaine replied but opened his satchel and I noticed a picture wedged into the pen holder of Blaine, Wes and David at a very young-looking age before it was gone as Blaine closed his satchel and handed something over._

_"Finish it on the way."_

_With that, David, Wes, Trent and Blaine all took there leave, waving goodbye to me and Jeff and whilst I watched as the four Seniors walked out, talking about something important whilst I also began to grow worried, Kurt still wasn't here. Sure Blaine hadn't been worried because he had been in the room before and Kurt had been sleeping, but our classes would be starting soon._

_About ten minutes after I thought this, Kurt came into the cafeteria looking completely rumpled and so not like himself that I threw him a worried glance noticing that he paid it no attention and instead went up to where the food was but stopped suddenly, throwing a hand across his stomach and leaning over, looking like he was in pain._

_I stood quickly, watching as Jeff done the same but Kurt leaned up again, acting fine but as I sighed a breath of relief and went to sit down, Kurt fell to the ground, landing on his side and groaning in pain._

_"Kurt" I yelled, instantly rushing to his side and moving him into a recovery position whilst I shouted for Jeff to find Blaine or someone, before turning back to Kurt feeling his way too warm forehead and seeing that he was breathing way too fast to be normal._

_"Kurt" I repeated, taking his own now freezing hand and biting my lip, trying to work out what was going on and what to do to help._

_"Kurt" I heard a new voice and looked up to see Blaine running up to us, dropping to his knees right away and feeling Kurt's head._

_"Honey. I need you to breath in and out for me, can you do that?" Blaine asked a still breathing too fast Kurt who nodded slowly before taking in a small breath and after a few seconds, he let it out again before doing the same thing until his breathing became normal once again and he looked up at me and Blaine, looking really scared and like he wanted to cry._

_"Shush," Blaine whispered to him and Kurt nodded a little, burying his face into Blaine's blazer and shaking a little as he started to cry._

_"What happened?" I asked, my eyes wide on Kurt's head as I tried to come to terms with what had gone down._

_"Anxiety attack. I had a little look in on him as we were heading to English and he was still asleep. This weekend has all gotten too much for him" Blaine replied to me, noticing my shocked facial expression and how I couldn't stop looking between the two of them._

_"Maybe I should..." Blaine started to say, glancing at his watch looking like he was going to say that he would stay here but I knew that wouldn't be good._

_"Blaine. Go to class and me and Jeff will take care of Kurt. He's in capable hands with us" I reassured him, noticing how Blaine looked unsure of letting Kurt out of his sight but soon seemed to realize that he could trust us and slowly let go of Kurt who curled around his arm right away before looking back at me, a scared look in his eyes._

_"Honey. Thad and Jeff are going to take care of you whilst I go to class, but I'll come and see you after my class is over okay?" Blaine said to Kurt who let go of Blaine's arm right away, looking Blaine in the eye and nodding a little that had Blaine smile and lean forward to kiss Kurt but I turned away that second, wanting to give them their privacy, standing up and walking back to the table I had left my food at to see that Jeff was now sitting where he had been before and was poking away at his cereal now._

_"Hey," I said, sitting down opposite him and noticing how right away, Jeff's head popped up, concerned look on his face._

_"Hey, is Kurt okay?" Jeff whispered to me, causing me to look over my shoulder to see that Kurt was standing with his arms crossed over his chest and a slightly large blazer on over his own but didn't seem to know what to do._

* * *

**Kurt**

_After Blaine had left, Kurt stood there where he was, thinking back over what had happened to him since he had woken up, sure he was sure that he had a sore head or something like that, but nothing bad as it turned out to be and nothing that he wanted to worry Blaine over, especially since the senior had important exams crawling up very soon and would need to be focused on them to pass them and get into a good college or university, whichever he decided on._

_"Kurt, come over here," The voice of his used to be friend, Thad made Kurt jump that second, pulling the blazer that Blaine had given him -since he was still rather cold- tighter around himself, internally arguing with himself whether he should go over there and act civilly towards them or not, but then again, what if Nick came back and told him to move, what if Thad and Jeff decided halfway through the conversation that they were wrong and didn't actually want to talk to him anymore, what if..._

_Before he could think anymore what if's, Thad had stood from his chair and pulled him over to the table, Kurt sitting in the vacant seat next to Thad, the smell of Blaine still lingering in the air, he must have sat here before going to class._

_"So..." Jeff said, dragging out the 'O' and making Thad roll his eyes at him._

_"What Jeff means to say is, how have you been?" Thad asked of him, Kurt surprised at how nice and sincere he sounded, like he really wanted things to go back to the way they were and Kurt would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about it also._

_"I've been okay" Kurt replied, placing his hands palm down on the table and staring down at them before looking back up at his friends._

_"Actually, that's a lie, I've felt like crap and I have to admit, I've really missed you guys" Kurt announced, seeing that both Jeff and Thad's faces lit up at this news._

_"We've missed you too Kurtsie," Jeff said in a low whisper reaching out and putting a hand on Kurt's own and just like that, the damns broke and Kurt found himself beginning to cry allowed, the tears making their way down his face and causing both Thad and Jeff to rush to his side and pull him into a group hug, making him laugh, it really felt like old times._

_"It's just Nick," Kurt admitted that second, surprised to see how both Thad and Jeff looked annoyed when Nick's name was mentioned, were they angry at Nick himself or angry at Kurt for saying the name aloud._

_"Nick's an ass who doesn't get that you and Blaine are good together, he's just a homophobic ass " Thad said, sounding as if he couldn't care all that much about Nick at all, which was probably true by the way they were acting as Jeff nodded in his head in agreement._

_The bell rang that second causing Kurt to jump slightly as both Thad and Jeff let go of him and smiled slightly._

_"Kurt, it's just the bell for the beginning of our lessons, stupid maths with stupid Mr Harrison" Thad grumbled to himself electing a small giggle from Kurt as he remembered how much Thad really hated his maths teacher due to the fact that he was so boring and managed to make Thad fall asleep so many times that Kurt was worried he might fail the subject._

_"Well, the one good thing about today is that after classes, me Thad and Nick are auditioning for the Warblers" Jeff surprised Kurt by saying, he wouldn't have thought that Jeff, Nick and Thad would get an audition that fast having only asked the day before, Wes, David and Blaine must have worked hard to get that._

_"What song are you guys going to sing?"_

* * *

_Later on that day, all the Warblers sat together in the Senior commons, just waiting for Thad, Jeff and Nick to show up and audition and although, Kurt was glad that he was back on speaking terms with Thad and Jeff once again, he had to admit, he was still worried that they might change their minds and not want to know him anymore or Nick might say something and cause a big outrage again that would probably end up in some big fight about who was better and who should hang out with who._

_"Would Nicholas Duval, Thaddeus Harwood and Jeffery Sterling please enter the choir room" Wes shouted out from where he sat at the council table next to Blaine and David, the two not looking very happy with this whilst Kurt couldn't help but admit that he was kind of nervous about seeing Jeff and Thad after breakfast that morning as during lunch, Kurt hadn't been able to find them at all so just guessed that they were probably rehearsing for their audition and waiting to see what the rest of the Warblers would say about them, would they find them good? What would happen?_

_Wes slammed his gavel against the sound block making Kurt jump slightly, remembering how it had felt for him when he had auditioned for the Warblers and how nervous he had been about the whole thing._

_Back then however, he had had his friends to keep him calm and make sure he didn't go crazy or freak out about it all._

_The doors opened that second as Nick, Jeff and Thad all entered, Jeff and Nick with guitars slung over their backs whilst Thad was carrying a microphone and stand, smiling slightly at some of the older Warblers who all seemed to look suspiciously towards the three, they probably remembered what had happened to Blaine and didn't want it to happen again or else things wouldn't go well._

_"Fellow Warblers" Wes spoke up that second as the three guys started to set up their equipment and look around the room, Thad and Jeff both smiling and waving at Kurt whilst Nick just ignored him and instead was full on glaring at Blaine who was returning the favour whilst Kurt couldn't help but think how stupid they were being, maybe they didn't like each other but that didn't mean that they had to go to these lengths to act so crazy and absolutely want to kill each other._

_"We gather here today to witness the birth of three new Warblers in our midst. Jeff Sterling, Thad Harwood, Nick Duval, please step forward, introduce you're song and then begin."_

_And with that, Thad stepped forward to the microphone and began to speak into it, smiling at the room._

_"We are going to sing the song Thunderbirds Are Go by Busted."_

_Nick and Jeff right away started to play on their songs, playing a tune that Kurt could remember well as it was one of Jeff's favourite songs then Thad started to sing._

**Thad**: Springbreak's come around  
And there's no heros to be found  
There's something major going down on Tracy Island (**Nick and Jeff:** island!)  
**  
Jeff:** Weapons underground  
Keeping our planet safe and sound  
If someone evils coming round, they should be frightened (**Nick**** and Thad:** frightened!)

**Nick:** Cos now the boys are back in town  
No strings to hold them down, down

**All: **Don't be mad please  
Stop the hating  
Just be glad that they'll be waiting  
Friends we have are ever-changing you  
Now the lids about to blow  
When the Thunderbirds are go."_  
_

_And with that the three guys finished their song and stood back to let the Warblers clap which Kurt found himself doing, completely blown away by the performance and although he had to admit that Nick was a really good singer, his moves on the other hand were non-existent compared to Thad and Jeff who really went for it and even managed to lean towards each other when about to sing lines reminding Kurt of the good old days before everything had started and Nick had completely ruined everything for everyone._

_Once the clapping had died down and the three boys had placed their props away, Wes, David and Blaine stood up from the council table ushering the guys out quickly and quietly before with hardly any words, Wes asked them to vote on whether they would be in the Warblers or not._

_The majority of the hands raised in the next two seconds for the affirmative really surprised Kurt for he was sure that many of the Warblers hated Thad, Jeff and Nick for what the__y had done._

_Kurt raised his hand in the affirmative also knowing that he did really want Thad and Jeff in the Warblers, Nick on the other hand was someone he was unsure about, he had always thought that Nick would be a good friend and someone whom he could really trust but ever since the thing with Blaine, Nick had been his ass-hole way, a thing that seemed to annoy Thad and Jeff as well but maybe Nick could be shown sense and maybe, just maybe he would see that him and Blaine were right together._

_Kurt's inner monologue was cut off that second as the Warblers started to clap and whistle whilst Thad, Jeff and Nick re-entered the room, smiles on their faces especially Nick which was something Kurt wasn't used to seeing, maybe Nick had had a change of heart._

_"Thank you Warblers for welcoming Nick Duval, Jeff Sterling and Thad Harwood into our midst" Wes said, after whacking the sound block twice to cease the thunderous sounds from the Warblers and allow the three newcomers to sit down and listen into the rest of the meeting about Sectionals that would be taking place this Saturday which meant that they only had three days to prepare and get all their moves sorted out and who would be singing what._

_"Now as I know you may all be wondering, our competition for Sectionals doesn't seem all too difficult as it was last year when we were placed up against Vocal Adrenaline and Crawford County Day Care. This year however we are up against The McKinley High School, New Directions and The Hipsters who are composed of a bunch of senior citizens..."_

_"You mean we have to actually go against people old enough to be our gran's or grandpa's?" Nick butted in, cutting Wes off mid-sentence which Kurt knew from experience was never a good thing to do._

_"Yes Warbler Nick we do" Wes replied with gritted teeth as he hit his gavel once against the sound block before continuing, "and never interrupt me again."_

_"Anyway, ah yes, The Hipsters will most likely be our easiest competition as they sing the same song every year at competitions. The New Directions, however will be a small threat to us as we have never faced them in competition before, we shall need to be on our toes when we perform on Saturday. Speaking of, let's practice Two More Lonely People from what we have so far" Wes announced that minute causing all the Warblers apart from Nick, Thad and Jeff to stand up and get into formation, Kurt standing behind Blaine and to the left of Wes waiting for orders that he was to start singing just as the Warblers started to harmonize the tune before Kurt kicked in with his line._

"**Kurt:**I don't want the pictures  
I don't want your sympathy."

_Kurt started to sing his lungs out, moving to the beat of the Warblers beside him and remembering where Wes and David were supposed to be for the next lines and moving into the required space as Wes started to sing his line and move to the front of the room, David following him with the beat whilst Kurt smiled, looking around at the three new Warblers who looked both amazed and worried about the performance happening in the room._

"**Wes:** We don't have to be friends  
We don't have to be enemies."

_Kurt couldn't help but look between Nick and Blaine as Wes sang these lines whist managing to stay standing on his own two feet seeing how Blaine was part of the harmonizing group of Warblers and was smiling widely at him whilst doing so whilst Nick looked so many different shades of envy and amazement._

"**David:** In my head I break it down  
And I'm absolutely sure  
That you and I could work it out  
Or we could kill the lights on what we had before."

_David finished singing his line with a high note before all went quiet once more and Kurt realized that they had no-one to actually sing the chorus of the song, no-one could follow up to what the three Warblers had done before, no-one knew the song much like they did by how many times Wes had played it for them before hand and leading up to Rehearsals for that particular song._

"And there's two more lonely people  
In the world tonight  
Baby, you and I  
Are just two more lonely people  
Who gave up the fight  
Yeah wrong or right  
Well, you know my heart is aching  
You don't have to break it  
If love don't change your mind  
Then there's two more lonely people."

_Kurt turned round in shock and surprise and his ears caught the most wonderful sound ever as someone sang the chorus completely acapella and managed to ace it completely. Coming face to face with Thad, Kurt couldn't help the bright smile that crossed his face whilst he looked towards Wes for confirmation._

_"Well, looks like we've found our lead soloist for the chorus" Wes shouted that second ensuring a loud roar from the other Warblers as they began to applaud the newest Warblers into their midst._

_It seemed things were going to be okay after all. _

* * *

Translations:

David: "Ha. Ha. sangue fresco" - "Ha. Ha. Fresh Blood"

Blaine: "sarebbe bello" - "Be Nice"


End file.
